Hidden Mission
by tru.light
Summary: Taking place between New Moon and Eclipse, this story follows Edward and Bella as they try and get back to 'normal' life once back from Italy. But with Victoria still an open threat, as well as a new character stepping in, how 'normal' could life be?
1. Bad Blood Runs Deep

"Edward…"

He turned and the corner of my lip turned up slightly, my eyes completing the simple smile. Our eyes met, his widening a bit while his lips parted in surprise. A full grin took over my face. To surprise a vampire like Edward….now that was an accomplishment.

A few moments passed before I stepped forward. My long black dress skimmed my slim body, the soft cotton fabric flowing down to the floor. My bare feet barely peeked out from the fabric, my crimson toenails contrasting against my pale white skin. My arms hung comfortably down at my sides, my fingers loose and relaxed, also adorned with the crimson polish on my fingernails. As I tilted my head to the side, my long black hair fell over my shoulder, gracefully settling against the bare pale skin of my back. My jade eyes never broke with Edward's amber ones. There was no reason to.

_"Long time no see,"_ I thought to myself, "_it's too bad we've let these circumstances bring us together again."_

_"I wasn't aware you…were made aware…"_ he thought back.

I noticed the questioning stare the human girl was giving me. I smiled softly at her and her eyes quickly darted to the floor, her hand nervously pushing her hair back behind her ear. I took another soft step forward, the cold tile comfortable against my cold-by-default skin.

"You must be Bella…" I offered, slowly and politely, "I've heard so much about you…"

She immediately looked toward Edward, apparently unable to keep a long connection with my gaze. I was used to that though. I wasn't surprised as Edward took a protective step forward, one arm out in front of Bella to keep her back.

"I mean no harm, Edward. And, Bella," I spoke aloud, more for the benefit of Bella than anyone else. If she were absent, Edward and I could carry a conversation in our minds.

_"Why are you here_?" Edward asked, thinking it so only I could hear.

"There is no need to keep this private. Your human may hear. I've nothing to hide."

Bella's eyes narrowed. I wasn't sure if it was because I had called her a human, as if she were a lesser being…or if I brought light to Edward trying to be secretive. I was disappointed that she was also unreadable to me.

"Edward…who…who is this?" she asked, tugging on his sleeve and pulling him back a step. He kept his eyes on mine, but tilted his head back over his shoulder to speak closely to her.

"This is-"

"Please, allow me to introduce myself. I did not mean to be rude. My name, Bella, is Evelyn Graye. An old…family…friend, to put it lightly. To the Cullens."

"Bella, can you please excuse us?" asked Edward, breaking his glare at me to turn to his girlfriend. He held her pale face in his hands, directing her chin up with his thumbs, and staring into her dark brown eyes. "Please give me just a minute to speak with her. I promise everything will be fine."

She looked sad at his request, but utterly entranced by his voice. She nodded after a few moments, and he kissed her softly on her forehead. She backed away from him, keeping faced forward until she exited out of the room. Once out the doorway and into the hall, she gave me one last look, and hurried away down the stairs. I was alone with Edward in his room. He watched the empty doorway for a few moments, to ensure Bella was not coming back. He then turned to me, his face a torn look of resentment, suspicion, and concern.

"You didn't need to put her out of this. She is the reason I'm here. She's quite big in our world now, thanks to you."

He stepped forward, standing less than a foot in front of me in two simple strides. I looked up at him, blinked slowly, and exhaled.

"I smell her on you. Her scent is sweet…"

He snarled under his breath, his top lip raising as he looked down at me.

"Showing up here unannounced is not 'right', Evelyn. We are all on edge enough as it is, we do not need you around to bring more…complications."

With that, he took a step back, ran a hand through his light brown hair, and faced the window. I stuck my bottom lip out and furrowed my eyebrows, crossing my arms at my chest and turning to face him.

"I am not here to complicate things, Edward. You know as well as everyone else I am an asset to your situation. In more ways than one. I'm hurt that you are letting your feelings get in the way of your knowledge."

"Does Carlisle know you are here?" he asked, completely ignoring my previous statement.

"No. I was not asked by anyone in your family. I was ordered here by mine."

With that, he turned quickly, taking my upper arms in his grasp and pinning me against his wall of music forcefully. He growled as the items fell off the shelves around us, baring his teeth. My hands flew to his shoulders, my nails digging in slightly to hold on as he was holding me up to where my feet were at least 12 inches from the ground. My instinct was at the threshold, begging to break out. How I hated to not fight back…

But, I did not. I calmly closed my eyes and opened them again to look down at Edward. We stared at each other for a few moments before he slammed me into the wall again, yelling in frustration, and finally tossing me down onto the wooden floor.

I heard footsteps on the stairs, and was not surprised to look in the doorway and see Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and precious Bella. Carlisle stepped into the room and put a calming hand on Edward's shoulder, causing Edward to shake his head and step back to stand beside Bella. Emmett and Rosalie stepped further into the room, with Esme holding Bella with a loving arm around her shoulder.

I sighed. I read their thoughts immediately and rolled my eyes. Only one voice of reason in the bunch, and that of course came from Carlisle. I sat on the floor, leaning back on my elbows and my knees bent, my dress now pulled up to show my pale calves. I pushed myself up so I was resting on my hands and twisted my feet around behind me. I stood up, brushing my dress and straightening it back down to cover my legs fully.

"Evelyn, what a pleasant surprise," Carlisle stated, emphasizing the word 'pleasant' just a tad too much. "We were not aware of your visit, otherwise we would have been more…prepared…"

"Time was not available for information to be shared, I'm afraid." Facing the majority of the Cullen clan, I suddenly felt on guard.

"Still, it would have been appreciated to have some warning. If not in advance, perhaps entering through the front door and not through a side window. I'm sure you can understand our precautions."

I nodded, my chin tilted forward. I loved Carlisle dearly, and he had a way of talking sense, even when it is the last thing you wanted to hear. Many vampires could disagree with his way of living, but no one could disrespect him. I closed my eyes, slowly bowing forward.

"My apologies to you and your family, Carlisle. I did not mean to intrude. But when one is sent on a mission….it is not something you take lightly. Something I'm sure you can understand."

He nodded and looked back at Edward, who was now holding Bella tightly. The poor thing looked more lost than ever, more confused than she had before.

"I wanted to explain, in front of Bella, what my purpose was. Edward decided it was best for her to leave. I have no secrets. I am merely an open book. Edward," I changed my direction from Carlisle to Edward, meeting eyes once again, "…you can attest to that. Read my mind. You see all of my thoughts. I mean no harm. I am an open book."

He glared at me, with the rest of the people in the room watching for his next move. His eyes softened ever so slightly, as if accepting what I said as truth. Instead of finding peace, he looked to have found even more discomfort.

"You say you mean no harm. You think nothing of ill will toward anyone here. Yet you say your 'family' has sent you here. What good comes from your 'family', Evelyn?" he asked, trying to catch me in a web of some sort.

Before I can say a word, Bella pulls back only inches from Edward. She peeks out from behind Emmett's large shoulder so she is looking at me. She moves her eyes from mine to Carlisle's, then back to mine.

"Who is your family? I'm not following, is it another coven?" she asks, more to the room than to any one particular person.

I smile. My eyes deepen, both in feeling and in color. I am calm. I am proud. I am confident.

"Bella, you've met my family," I said, licking my lips before lifting my head up slightly. She looked around, unsure, not understanding. I step forward, both Edward and Carlisle tensing. I pay them no attention, my deep green eyes now locked on Bella's. I smile softly, to comfort her.

"My family is a powerful one. My family is the Volturi."

-----

The atmosphere was anything but relaxing as the Cullen coven, including the human girl Bella, were seated around the living room. Edward unsurprisingly sat next to Bella, with Esme on her other side. Carlisle sat in a single chair, with Emmett and Rosalie standing across the room. I stood directly across from them, noticing how their feet were parted shoulder width…as if they were preparing themselves in case they needed to move quickly. I laughed quietly under my breath. I read their thoughts, I knew what they expected. Apparently bad blood runs deep.

Carlisle had his legs parted, with his elbows resting on his knees and his hand folded under his chin. He wore beige slacks and a white button up dress shirt, a cashmere vest bringing life to his outfit with its soft green color. His eyes darted up to me.

"Please, Evelyn, explain what you are here for."

I kept his stare before moving my eyes to the reason I was here. Bella looked at me, and looked at Edward right after. She seemed to depend on his guidance for everything. Silly.

"May I say something before I explain?" I asked, asking Bella's permission.

She nodded nervously.

"Bella, you are a fascinating case. Never before has there been a human who has captured a vampire's….soul…such as you have with dear Edward. And with that, there have not been many vampires who choose to live this lifestyle…to constantly suppress your hunger and settle for an animal's blood…some people can't even fathom it….others fail when they try…"

With this last statement, Carlisle nods his head down once, closing his eyes momentarily.

"To combine the two oddities is simply…amazing. Now, I know you have met the Volturi. I know if you had not seen the things you had seen, you would have heard of them sooner or later. The Volturi…a prestigious family who loves to uphold tradition at no cost. To you, no doubt, it may be a group of ruthless murderers…monsters. But first, Bella, let me stress this point. The Volturi are not the exception. Every vampire out in the world is like them. The vampires here, in this room, are the rarity."

"I…I understand that. I know the Cullens are rare because they don't kill humans," Bella murmured. She seemed captivated. Strong in her own right, and I could feel the emotion falling off of her.

"Correct. And I am aware that you have…crossed paths…with the 'normal' type of vampires. This was no doubt terrifying for you to endure."

She nodded with her eyes narrowed. Both she and Edward sensed the difference in my tone of voice.

"To be honest with you all…the Volturi asked me to come down and just...observe. From what they have seen in all encounters merely sparks their interest in your well being. You, a human, so fascinatingly intertwined with our realm, romantically involved with one of our own. Do you realize, Bella, what pain you cause Edward?"

With this, she looked at him swiftly. His eyes stuck on me, glaring. He muttered a profanity in his head, and I shrugged my shoulders. Bella's face was overtaken by grief.

"To be around you…as much as he is. To touch you and to hold you, as much as he does. To smell you…your shampoo, your skin, and most importantly, your blood…and not be able to take it for his own? He is…torturing himself, for you, Bella. His love is overwhelming."

Edward's eyes graze down to his dark shoes. Bella looks as if she is on the verge of tears as she looks at him, then back up at me.

"But I love him too! It hurts me knowing that I hurt him! I love him just as much as he loves me, if not more! That is why I've decided to become…one of…you. I want to be with him forever, and I don't want anyone to get hurt anymore," she cried.

I tilted my head, my face showing the sympathy that I felt. I shook my head at her.

"No, Bella. Perhaps you do not understand. Humans are capable of emotions and feelings, and especially love. I do not doubt your love for him. No one can. For what you've endured to stand by his side…your love is anything but invisible.

"But…vampires are on a higher realm. We move quicker, we smell better, we sense things you couldn't even fathom. Our world is an ultimate high. Everything is extended, everything is heightened, and everything…is deepened."

"She gets it. You can stop now," Edward interrupted.

"No, I don't think I can," I icily replied, irritated.

I directed my eyes back to Bella, who managed to shove another emotion into her already emotional face. This time, it was insignificance.

"Love is not merely love. Love is…air. Infatuation. Obsession. Need. Want. Love is…blood, to us. While Edward has not tasted your blood…he has tasted your love…and it nourishes him. His life has no end, Bella. For us, it is not a matter of dying, but rather sustaining. And you, sweet girl, sustain him."

She bit her lip, watching him the whole time I spoke. Halfway through, Edward raised his head and looked back at her and their eyes met. Even after I stopped talking, they held their connection. I could almost see waves off of them, it was so strong.

"Evelyn, I highly doubt they sent you here to just 'observe' Bella," Esme interjected, breaking the moment between Edward and Bella.

I turned my back to them and looked out the huge plate glass window showcasing the tall, beautiful trees that constructed their back yard. The morning had brought fog, not something new to Forks, but as the day grew on some sun peeked out. Right now, a large cloud blocked the light from coming into the room, but once it blew on its path, the sunlight would flood through the glass. I slid my right hand up my left arm, starting at my wrist and stopping right above my elbow. I looked down at my ivory skin, and inhaled. I loved feeling the warmth of the sun. Being outside was so much more peaceful than underground back home.

"You are smart for that doubt, Esme. With every simple mission, there is always fine print," I explained, still looking out the window, "and the fine print is always much more complex. And I apologize, but I cannot explain further. All you need to know, now, is that I am harmless."

With that, I turned back to face them, with a genuine smile on my face. A moment later, the sun peeked out from behind the cloud, and overtook the room. All of the faces I looked at began to shimmer, all except one. It truly was beautiful. My eyes lazily moved from one person to the next, taking in the sight. My lips slowly curled into a smirk when I saw that all of their eyes were directed toward me. I looked at Edward and the look he was giving me…it could kill some. I moved my gaze over to Bella. Her eyes were wide, but not as wide as her mouth. She looked at me as if I were from a different planet.

I laughed out loud and lifted my hands up at my sides. The straps to my dress fell elegantly off my shoulders, exposing my décolletage and my slender arms.

"She's not a vampire…?" she asked, not taking her eyes off of me.

I raised an eyebrow, my smirk still in full effect. This was my favorite reaction.

"I am, Bella. I am a vampire. Just one of the most dangerous kinds."

Everyone around me, minus the human, still glimmered in the sunlight. My skin, rather, stayed as natural as could be. No diamonds, no gleam, nothing special. I looked just like Bella. Just like a human.


	2. Feeling Free

Sadly, I do not own any of these characters or the original storyline. I am merely attempting to find an outlet for my admitted obsession, so I don't take it out on my unsuspecting husband who obviously, is not a sparkly vampire. *sigh*

_Summary: Edward and Bella spend some alone time together after their interaction with Evelyn. Edward reassures Bella that she is safe, but words by Evelyn ring loudly in her head. If the tables were turned, would Bella be able to hold back?_

**BPOV**

"Edward…what is going on? Who is she?" I asked, sitting on a branch of a tree overlooking the forest.

After meeting Evelyn, and seeing...how different she was, Edward thought it was best we get out and get some fresh air. Well, me anyways. Which I didn't disagree with.

"Is she a vampire?"

Edward sat next to me, one leg up on an extended branch and the other one hanging down, as if sitting in a tree 100ft in the air is as simple as sitting on the edge of a picnic table. His light brown hair moved slightly in the wind, and I felt his arm tighten as if he thought the wind would blow me away. I leaned close into him, wrapping my arms tighter around my waist to bring my green jacket closer to my body. Up here it was cold, and even though Edward couldn't make me warm through body heat, there was no where else I would rather be.

"Yes, she is a vampire," he answered, softly, staring out into the horizon.

He looked at me and smiled, the corner of his lip pulling up slightly more on one side than the other. I swear if he wasn't cold, I would have melted.

"But no one you need to fear. She will not hurt you."

"I k-know…" I said, quietly. My eyebrows pushed together and I shook my head, looking forward, "I can't explain it, but I knew she was telling the truth."

He nodded, and ran his hand through my hair. Immediately, the words she had spoken rushed into my head. How just the smell of my shampoo hurts him. I turned my head and moved my body away from him, finding his eyes and staring intently. Sometimes I wish I could just think my thoughts and that he could actually hear them. Then I wouldn't have to worry so much about how to say what I feel. And worry about sounding like an idiot.

"I don't want you to hurt," I blurted, and immediately regretted it. So blunt, choppy, and…unintelligent.

He smiled again, pulling me toward him and resting his chin on my head.

"Please, Bella, don't let what she said affect the way you act around me. I would die a thousand deaths, endure a million battles…just to smell your hair."

"To anyone else, that statement would be creepy. But to me, it's very sweet," I murmured into his chest.

-----

After a while longer, we left the tree. We walked through the forest, my fingers intertwined with his. We spoke of mundane things. Even though he couldn't read my mind, I felt he sensed my need of normalcy and did not bring anything up of the supernatural.

Taking the long way by simply walking with me, we made it back to my house. Charlie's cruiser was not there, and I remembered what day it was. It was Sunday, he was out at La Push watching the football game with Billy. My mind began to wander to Jacob. It had been forever since I had last spoken to him. My thoughts continued as Edward and I walked up the steps to my porch. I looked up at him and he brushed his hand over my forehead, pushing a small piece of hair away from my face and tucking it gently behind my ear.

"Meet you tonight?" he asked. I rolled my eyes as he referred to our game of pretending that I don't see him past 8pm or earlier than 8am. I looked at the empty driveway and shook my head.

"No, come up with me. Charlie won't be home for another hour or two. Please?"

"You don't have to say please."

I smiled and unlocked my front door, leading him inside.

"No, but there's no reason to be impolite," I replied back wit what I hoped was a flirtatious smirk.

I took my jacket off and hung it on the back of a chair in the kitchen. As we walked up the stairs, I tripped over one step and lunged forward. I shut my eyes and threw my hands out in front of me, bracing for the impact of the wood. Instead I felt Edward's strong arm circle around my waist and pull me back against him. I could feel his cold chest through both his shirt and his coat. I shook my head in embarrassment and bit my lip.

"Sorry…"

"Let's just get you to your bedroom in one piece, okay?"

He was amused; I could hear it in his tone. After all we had been through, I couldn't believe it still embarrassed me when he was around and witnessed my clumsiness.

I faced him as I put my hand on my bedroom doorknob. He took a step forward so he was only inches from me, and my breath caught in my throat. Edward placed his hands on either side of my head and leaned forward, his cold lips pressing against my forehead. He pulled back slightly and I felt his cool breath against my warm skin. I shivered and he chuckled softly. He stepped closer and reached down, putting his hand on mine and turning the knob. With each step he took, he caused me to take a step back, the distance between us never growing more than an inch or two.

He shut the door behind him once we were both in my room. He then put his hand on my waist and pulled him close against him. Looking into his eyes made me dizzy but I could not look away.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered.

My only response was my heart skipping a beat, something I knew he heard and something I knew he appreciated more than any words.

--

We stood in silence for a few moments. I rested my head on his shoulder, and looked up at the side of his face. His beautiful face. His alabaster skin was tight against his strong jaw, and his eyelashes fanned out around his topaz eyes. I spent minutes taking in every detail of his face. His ear. His neck.

A thought popped in my head, and I bit my lip. What if our roles were reversed? What if he was the human…and I was the vampire?

I stared at his neck, just under his jaw line. I knew how badly I wanted him. I knew how badly I wanted to be apart of him…how badly I wanted to kiss him without worrying about stopping. Without realizing it, my lips parted. My breathing became labored, but only slightly. My thoughts rushed into my head, and already I was feeling overwhelmed.

_My want for him…it's too much…_

And again, what Evelyn said rang in my head. He tortures himself by not giving into his desires. Would I be strong enough to stop myself? If he were the weak human, and I was the blood thirsty vampire…and if I felt this love for him so badly, right now…would I be able to hold myself back if I had the power to take what I wanted?

I leaned forward. My lips softly touched Edward's skin, at the base of his collarbone. I closed my eyes, concentrating on his scent as I slowly brushed my lips up further, stopping just below his ear.

"Bella…" he warned, his voice tight but quiet.

"Sshh…I just want to see…"

I imagined me being beautiful…ivory skinned, bright eyes. I imagined me, being coordinated and quick, not the clumsy girl I actually was. I imagined the thirst…the need for completion…like Evelyn said…sustenance. Like she said…love is like blood…

And it hit me. Like a ton of bricks, my love for Edward knocked me out of my human shell. I became strong, I was sexy, I was a vampire. And I needed his love to survive. It was the only force on which I could stay alive, without it, I would be dead…but still doomed to walk. I could not be tempted, have his love dangled in front of me, but always out of grasp. I could not keep chasing it…I needed to own it. I needed it to be mine. I needed him. I needed to be a part of him.

With my heart racing along with my thoughts, I moved my right hand up to the other side of his neck and pulled him down as I stood up on my tip toes. His smell overwhelmed me, his hair brushing against my nose as I opened my mouth wide and bit down on the cold skin of his neck. He inhaled sharply, his strong fingers clenching into my waist. My tongue grazed over his skin and his taste made my eyes roll back, and I bit down more. For once in our relationship, I felt like I was the powerful one. I felt like I there was no holding me back from what I wanted. I was a force that could not be reckoned with. My fingers twisted into the hair at the nape of his neck, my heart beating wildly. I was free…

And then I felt his hands on my stomach, and before I could open my eyes he pushed me across the room. I met the opposite wall with a hard thud, a small finger painting my father had framed falling down at my feet. I did not feel pain, but I knew it hurt. Edward never had done anything like that…he would never do anything to hurt me. Did I mess up that bad?

I was still trying to piece together the events and catch my breath when I looked across the room and saw Edward. He had his legs spread shoulder width apart, his hands outstretched as if he were ready to pounce. His head was lowered and his eyes…his eyes shown in the darkness, the bright topaz looking so much more intimidating than I had ever seen them. His hair was now messy, thanks to me and my roaming hands. I opened my mouth to speak, to apologize, to make the situation right, but no words came out.

I didn't even see him move, he was so fast. In less than a second, he was directly in front of me. He slammed his hands against the wall on either side of my head, his face so close I could feel his breathe against my own. His breath smelled so sweet, I began to get dizzy again. Not good with an angry vampire in front of you.

"Bella…"

He said my name again, only this time with a growl. Compared to last time when he sounded so…restrained…this time…he sounded free. My heart pounded, both with fright and excitement. I knew that feeling. He wasn't angry at me…he _wanted_ me. A moment later, he had one hand on my neck and the other on my waist. He pressed his lips against mine, with such a fervor I couldn't believe it was the same Edward. But I didn't have much time to compare the old with new, because within seconds I had completely abandoned my train of thought and kissed him back. My arms flew around his neck, holding him close to me as I opened my mouth, tilting my head to the side, trying to taste even more of him. He growled again as I bit his bottom lip, and his hands flew down to my waist and lifted me up. Instinctively, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he held me by my thighs, carrying me over to my bed. I couldn't believe this was happening.

Edward was not as careful with me as usual when he practically threw me down onto my bed. We broke our kiss just for a second and I brought my hands up to quickly pull his jacket open and back over his shoulders, Edward helping me by shrugging out of it. He leaned down, softly but urgently kissing me as he moved his hands up to my waist and under the flannel Henley I had on. He pulled it up, this time me helping him by moving my arms up. Quickly, it was over my head and tossed on to the floor. My black camisole was bunched up, showing my bare stomach, and Edward took full advantage of the bare skin by placing his cold hand over my belly button. I shivered, and he kissed my lips again.

I was losing the control I had before…I felt like putty in his hands. I felt this intense need to please him. I wanted to do everything and anything he wanted me to do. I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that felt like it was going to burst through my skin…he could not get close enough. I needed him. And he was acting like he needed me. His hands moved up my sides, moving my arms up until he had them pinned above my head. He kissed me hard and passionately, moving from my lips to my face, skipping my neck and going down to my collarbone. For the first time, he slowed his movements. His hands tightened around mine, our fingers locked together. It sounded like he was slowing, catching his breath…thinking too much. I had to do something…

"Edward…please…I'm begging you…" I whispered, my labored breathing drawing the statement out in a dramatic, yet sexy (I hoped) fashion. He flicked his eyes up at me and slowly lowered his head down to my collarbone again. His hair tickled my skin and I smiled. I found my double vision amusing. He left small kisses across my skin, and then in a bold move, went up to my neck, where the urgency in his kisses deepened as his lips pressed harder against me.

This was it. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, inviting him forward. I wanted to be a part of him. I wanted to be with him, forever. I needed him…I wanted to need him like he needed me…

Suddenly, he released my wrists and slammed his fists down on either side of me, and with his strength he released the bed from the bed posts and it slammed to the ground. I brought my hands up quickly to hold on to his arms, the sudden slam taking me by surprise. Forcefully, but more gently than before, he took my wrists and removed them, pushing himself off of me as he sets them against my comforter. It didn't take long for me to realize whatever had just happened, was over.

I immediately feel insecure, bad for tempting him, even worse for teasing him. I pulled my tank top down and sat up, moving my arms to cover my upper chest. I sat folded, one knee up against my chest, my elbow propped up and a hand in my hair, hiding myself from Edward. He was looking out my window. It had turned dark outside, and my room was dark as well. Only a little light from the front porch gleamed on Edward, and I sat in awe of him.

"I'm sorry…" I started, but stopped when he turned to look at me. He had the most pained face I had ever seen.

I tortured him, yet again.

---

**Ehhh?? Feedback anyone? I give cookies...!!**


	3. Familiar

_Ok, so this chapter focuses more on Evelyn. Soon, more Edward and Bella, I promise! Please, let me know what you think...I feel like I'm still working out some kinks, but hopefully the main direction of the story isn't too hard to get. Thanks to the readers who added me to their favorites, I appreciate it!! I aim to please =0)_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, nor the canon characters included in the story below. Just working them in my own evil plan...mwaaahahaha!_

-------------

When Edward and Bella left, I excused myself to the large balcony off of the living room. I put my slender hands on the railing, my dark hair gently falling over my shoulder as I lowered my head. I heard the insects crawling in the deep brush below. My light eyes quickly darted to a small branch. I watched a small spider spinning its web, captivated by the simplicity of her task. She was setting a trap, to eat. She was not an evil spider for it, for feeding, for killing. She was just what she was.

From behind me, the sliding glass door barely made a sound as it effortlessly slid on its tracks while being pushed. I kept my eyes on the spider as I cocked my head to the side, listening.

"How have you been?" Alice's high voice asked, noticeably absent of her normal happiness and cheer.

_Take me out to the ball game; take me out to the crowd…_

Ha. She was singing in her head to block what she was really thinking.

"Fine, thank you," I replied, not moving from my position, my eyes still locked on the spider, who had made another round on her web. I did not elaborate or feign sincerity. If she were blocking her thoughts, this little outreach was not out of true curiosity, the urge to actually know how I was doing. It was a charade, and I was not going to play along.

Alice stood still, her hands behind her back resting on the handle of the glass door. She watched me, the baseball song in her head continuing at a slower pace.

_"We've missed you…"_

I looked up from the spider and directed my eyes straight ahead of me. I inhaled, lifting my chin slightly. The wind was beginning to pick up as the sun was beginning to set, hidden behind dark clouds. It looked like rain tonight. With the wind's insistence, my hair blew around me, softly swiping at my face like a tired cat. My dress whipped up around my knees, and I turned slowly to face her.

She looked at me softly, her eyes shining with a suppressed eagerness. I shook my head.

"While I could understand, and slightly believe that coming from you, Alice…we don't have to pretend it came from anyone else. I did not come here expecting a Welcome Party. I am doing merely as I was told. The sooner I complete my task, the sooner I can leave, and the happier everyone is, including me."

I became irritated. I could not stand the fake hospitality.

"Evelyn…" Alice began. She stopped herself, and looking at me she continued, "Where will you be staying? Carlisle and Esme have opened our home to you, if you wouldn't mind."

I smiled at her.

"You guys don't need to pretend. I'm a big girl."

Her youthful face pouted, and I almost laughed.

"I appreciate the gesture, Alice, I really do. But there's no need in trying to put up fronts. I heard what everyone was thinking."

"But…you can understand? You can understand why?"

I nodded.

"Of course I understand why. But it doesn't change anything."

"But Evie…you should come back…I saw you with us…"

I shrugged and held up my hand to stop her.

"You saw me with you because I have to be here. I have to be with you. But once I don't have to be, I'll leave."

"But you don't have to…"

"Alice. Be honest. You saw me here with you all, yea. But what do you see? You see me going back to Volterra. Right?"

She stared at me, her lips pursed in a straight line. She exhaled through her nose and shifted her weight onto one leg, her hands clinging to each other at her stomach. Se nodded, keeping her golden eyes locked on mine.

"Okay then," I stated, ending my argument. My mind was made up, to me, there was no other option. I nodded my head and gave her a small smile, leaping down off of the balcony just a second later.

I ran quickly to the Kalaloch Lodge, were I was staying. I had the suite paid for in cash for two weeks, but I was hoping I wouldn't be here that long. Once in my room, I stood still and watched out the large bay windows. After a few moments of seeing nothing, I changed my clothing quickly. My throat was uncomfortably but not overwhelmingly burning. The scent of the humans which occupied the rooms beneath me did nothing to lighten the burn, and I sighed to myself.

_I need to get out of here._

And so I did.

---

_He was patiently waiting downstairs for me, I heard him talking to my father. I was sitting at my elaborately carved vanity, looking at myself in the mirror. I had to admit, I looked pretty tonight. My mother always told me, nice girls do not boast…but I couldn't deny what was looking back at me. After I bathed, my mother helped me put my hair in rollers, and allowed me to eat lunch at the table wearing them. Boy, I felt silly looking across the table at my older brother, who was very amused but trying not to laugh. Both she and my father were excited for tonight, for my date. Even my brother, Sean was. Tonight I was going on a date with my wonderful boyfriend, Jonathan Graye._

_Jonathan was everything a girl could ask for. He was tall, athletic, and smart. He had dark brown hair that he always combed when he went out, and beautiful blue eyes that against his tanned complexion and dark hair, lit up his face. But his eyes couldn't compete with his smile. Rather, they complimented it, and whenever he became happy his eyes sparkled just as his lips widened. He loved to play sports, fix cars, get his hands dirty…just as much as he loved dressing up in a suit and tie, slicking his hair, and being the noble son to the wealthiest and most respected man in our town, the Mayor. Jonathan was silly, always making me and the other people around him laugh. He had so many characteristics; it amazed me he was just one man. _

_My mother's hand on my shoulder pulled me out of my daydream. I looked up at her in the mirror, and saw her smile at me. She picked up my silver hair brush and slowly began brushing through my brown waves._

_"Kirsten, you look breathtaking," she whispered, her eyes full of pride. I smiled back at her, biting my bottom lip. The way my dark hair fell around my face made my eyes stand out, the deep green peeking out through my thick black lashes. My full lips were lightly accentuated with a pink tint, and when I looked at them in the mirror I couldn't help myself but think of kissing Jonathan. I blushed, admiring the color it gave to my cheeks._

_"Mother, do you think I should put rouge on?" I asked, hoping to keep the flushed color on my face all evening._

_"Darling I don't think you will have to worry about that color leaving your face all night long," She replied, and we both giggled like schoolgirls._

_She helped me add the finishing touches to my look, excusing herself for just a moment while I stood up to put my dress on. It was laid out neatly on my bed, a simple and white, yet beautiful dress that I had a feeling I would remember for the rest of my life. Swiftly my mother came back in to offer her assistance._

_I untied the long silk robe that was wrapped around my slim figure and let it fall from my shoulders, wrapping it around my body before placing it on my bed in a small heap. I wore a white silk slip with a modest white brassiere, the combination slightly accentuating my bust. Mother held the dress up over my head, and I turned my back to her and lifted my arms. The soft fabric slid over my body like a wave in the ocean, and I opened my eyes to look at myself once I felt my mother's hands leaving the hem of the skirt and taking the ribbons to tie at my waist. _

_"You look like an angel…"she smiled at me. The dress was truly beautiful. Made by the best seamstress in New York City, it fit me perfectly. The sweetheart neckline showed nothing more than the tops of my breasts, keeping the impression modest in a flirtatious way. The fabric gathered at the smallest point of my waist, then flowed out to right beneath my knees. I slipped on white Mary Jane's pumps, my mother kneeling down to button the clasp on each shoe. I looked older than 17, but that is what I wanted. It's what my parents, my whole family wanted. Tonight, I was to turn into a woman._

_---_

Once I reached Port Angeles, I pulled my new, black Audi S5 Coupe over into a convenience store parking lot. I looked in my rearview mirror and bit down on my lip, moving my hair around my face. I sighed as I looked out the windshield, the fog making it just a tad harder to see the neon lights of the small strip mall.

I was hungry. I needed to drink.

I pushed the button that popped the hood and then pulled the small lever which opened my door. I had changed since I left the Cullen's home, and was now wearing a pair of tight black jeans, a flowy white blouse, a cropped black leather jacket, and black leather boots which my jeans were neatly tucked into. My long hair was in soft waves, and it fanned out over my back as I tossed it over my shoulder once I was outside of my car.

I eyed my surroundings, noticing that there weren't many people out due to the evening hour and the cold fog. My jacket was just for show, in reality I didn't feel cold, but for the sake of appearances I wrapped it around me and crossed my arms tightly under my chest. I counted to five and then went to the front of my car, lifting the hood and putting the little stick up into the designated hole to hold it up. I eyed the engine, then slid my hand over the distributor and quickly unhooked the cap and a few wires, letting it fall discreetly between the full distributor and the intake. I looked up, my hair shielding my face from the side, and mentally notated that the hardware store was three buildings down from where I parked. It shouldn't be more than a few moments before…

"Hey, miss, is there something I could help you with?"

_"Bingo,"_ I thought to myself.

I looked up, smiling automatically. I saw a middle-aged, over weight man walking towards me, with a ball cap on his head, a stained white t shirt stretched over his belly, and a worn pair of light blue jeans leading down to scuffed yellow boots. He took his cap off with one hand while running his dirty hand through his messy, matted hair, and then slid the cap back on.

His appearance disgusted me and his stench was revolting. The scent of his blood barely made it through the stench of sweat and cigarette smoke, and was not enough to even consider him as my prey.

"No no, no thank you, sir. Just waiting for my husband to come. He is down the street. Thank you though," I feigned, trying my best to be direct yet still polite.

"You sure now? It might be rain…" he started, his flat brown eyes moving slowly down my body. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes I'm sure," I simply stated.

He nodded and extracted a piece of jerky from his jean pocket, biting down into it as he walked past me.

_"Fine thing like that looks too young to be married, but what I'd give to be that fella…"_

I felt a growl deep in my chest as I was about to turn to face him, but the thoughts of another interrupted me.

_"Damn, nice car. Hooly…wow."_

I smiled, instantly forgetting the slob who had passed by and turning on my 'damsel in distress' charm. I leaned forward underneath the hood and slapped my thigh in 'frustration', pushing my hair behind my ear so whoever was thinking could see my face.

_"Wow she's gorgeous,"_ he thought, and I heard him make his way over to me.

Sometimes it was just too easy.

"You got a problem there, miss?" he asked, and I turned to look at him. Definitely better than the last guy.

He couldn't have been more than 20 years old. Tall, light curly blonde hair and hazel eyes. He had a muscular jaw and pearly white teeth. A black t-shirt covered his chest while a black and red flannel over-shirt kept him warm. Dark blue jeans led down to black boots. He nodded at me and gave me a small smile. I bit my lip, letting my eyes wander his frame obviously enough to make sure he saw. He chuckled, pulling his hand out of his pocket and scratching the back of his neck, and he kept his eyes locked on mine.

"I was just driving into town and it started…I don't know…sputtering. My dad's gonna be pissed, this car is brand new…" I explained. I bit my lip again, lowering my head and looking at him through my eyelashes, "Do you think you might be able to help me?"

He nodded and walked over to me, raising an eyebrow as he caught the scent of me. He shook his head slightly and motioned for permission to look under the hood. I smiled and stepped aside. As he lowered his head I eyed his neck. The scent of his blood was delicious. He was strong, athletic, and quite handsome for a human. He was confident, even with me, which was fun.

"Can you explain the sound it was making, um…" he paused, and looked back at me. His eyebrow was raised again, this time in curiosity. He wanted my name.

"Oh, Evelyn. But everyone calls me Evie," I answered, purposely sounding flustered and flattered.

"Evie, that's pretty. Old fashioned. I'm John. Can you describe the sound at all?" He had looked back at the engine, and I was stiff. I inhaled sharply and felt a deep pull in the pit of my stomach. I didn't know how much time had passed, but I snapped out of my momentary shell shock to see him looking at me, a look of confusion and…concern?...on his face.

_Dammit._

I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders, biting the inside of my cheek. He smiled, a great smile, and hesitated before looking back to the engine. I widened my eyes at myself and shook my head, running a hand through my hair.

_Get it together._

"I'm sorry, I don't really know anything about cars…just that I like them to go fast."

I saw his head lift, and he looked back at me. If I were human the look he gave me would have made me weak in the knees.

"Well, I think I found the problem. Looks like your distributor cap came undone…not sure how, but an easy fix." He pulled it out from between the two motor parts and put it back on its rightful place, connecting the wires and making sure it was snug. He wiped his hands on the back of jeans, lifted the hood up with one hand and with the other dislodged the stick and gently shut the hood. He then turned toward me and crossed his arms, sitting on the edge of the car. I became excited, for show of course, and clapped my hands.

"Oh my gosh, you fixed it?! Thank you so much! I was afraid I'd have to get a tow truck…is there anything I can do to repay you? I don't have cash but I have my credit card and if I could just find an ATM-"

"Oh no, you don't have to pay me. Don't be silly," he interrupted, rubbing his hands together. Oh yea, this human was smooth. Genuine, but smooth.

"Are you sure? I would feel _so_ bad if I couldn't give you some sort of payment for your help…" I drawled, a wicked look overtaking my face as I raised an eyebrow at him. The innocent thing helped me hook him, now it was time to reel him in. I heard his heart pound as his blood began pumping harder, and the intense scent of arousal flooded my nostrils. He handled his condition with ease, for if I were human I would have never known what was going on beneath the surface. But I heard his thoughts, I knew he was playing around with my choice of words.

"Well I could stand for some food. You up for something to eat?" He pushed himself off of my car and took a step forward to me, his warm smile almost hiding the gleam in his eyes.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"If not, then that's fine..." he started, thrown off by my laughter. I shook my head and put my hand on his arm, playfully pushing him back just a bit.

"Oh no, that would be fine. It's just funny because…I was just thinking how…hungry I was."

_Well no one could reprimand me for being dishonest._

I licked my lips and lifted my chin. He looked down at me and smiled, putting his hand on my arm. I winced as he felt the coldness through the leather.

"Oh man, you're freezing. Let's get out of the cold. Your car or mine?"

I looked down the lot, and he was pointing to a dark blue double cab pick up truck. It was a nice truck, good condition, buuuut…well. I kept hearing how badly he wanted to drive mine.

"Mine," I said, and tossed him the keys, "But you're driving."

He grinned, looking momentarily like a kid in a candy store who was just given the biggest lollipop. Like a gentleman, he opened the passenger door for me, pressing his hand against my lower back to usher me in. Right before I was about to get in, I lingered, taking in his touch and slowly moving my hips backward toward him. His pulse quickened.

"Thank you, again…" I looked at him over my shoulder and subtly shrugged one shoulder, then bent down and sat in the passenger's seat. He paused a moment, and I smirked as he started thinking about his grandmother to take his mind off of the 'hottest girl' he's ever seen. He shut the door and walked around the front, getting in through the driver's door. He took a moment to get himself acquainted with the car, before turning the key. With his hand on the shifter and the other on the wheel, he looked over at me and smiled.

"You ready?"

"The question is, are you?"

He laughed, a deep throaty laugh, threw the car into reverse, and sped out of the parking lot.

Time had passed as the human drove me around, showing me the town. I told him I was off visiting family in Forks, originally from Seattle, so naturally I had no idea what this town had to offer. I could care less about the places he was showing me, but I wanted him to feel comfortable…that's when I would strike.

"I don't really know for sure where I will transfer to, but right now Peninsula is working out well. The University of Washington has a decent pre-med program."

For the first time, I actually looked at him. Not a fake look of admiration or flirtation. But because of what he just said…I looked at him as a real person.

A doctor. He is studying to be a doctor.

My mind became cloudy as I was pulled back into memories that I tried so very hard to suppress. I shook my head and put my hand boldly on his leg, leaning over so I could whisper in his ear.

"I'm definitely hungry now, Jo-" I started, my voice uncharacteristically cracking as I began his name.

_I can't say it._

He accelerated, his leg flexing under my hand as he sped forward on the dark street.

"You nervous about something?" he asked, smugness on his face as he figured my voice cracked because of him. He rounded a corner quickly.

"No…not nervous…just umm…the thrill of the ride. I guess it's getting to me," I replied, mentally berating myself.

His jaw clenched, and I closed my eyes.

_What the hell is going on, Evelyn? Get it together!_

My eyelids slowly fluttered open and I saw him. Dark hair combed to the side. Plain shirt stretched over his build, leaving only the tint of his skin to the imagination as it was tight against his muscular definition. He laughed, and smiled that smile at me_._

_My smile._

I leaned over the middle console, just wanting to be closer to him. My warm breath ricocheted off of his neck and hit me back in the face, mixing with his scent. It overwhelmed me. I reached a small hand over and grazed my fingertips along his jawline, not shifting his head from the road, but daring him to do it on his own.

I became dizzy.

Suddenly, his scent hit me. His heart pounding, sending all of his glorious blood through his body, and I swear I could see it through his skin, filling his jugular full of my weakness…or rather, my strength. I don't know where I was, how much time had passed, but I heard a growl escape my lips.

_How did I get so close to him?_

I threw myself back into my seat, my cold back against the passenger door. He looked at me, extremely turned on but now just a bit confused. My mind twirled around itself, a thick mist clouding my vision. Why was I thinking of…

"Are you okay?" a voice asked, seemingly in the distance.

I paused.

_Think. Think. Get back on track._

"Let's pull over somewhere, okay?" I practically pleaded. After realizing how desperate I sounded, I raised my eyebrow at him cockily. He fell for it. We sped through one more corner, turned down a dark dirt road lined by thick trees, and he put the car in park.

"Now, get out."

It was an order. I followed it with a sexy smile and a wink, and when I opened my own door he followed suit. I shut mine behind me and walked over to him. I pushed him against the car, running my hands down his chest.

"_Girl, you don't know what's coming…"_ he thought.

That made my decision for me.

Without hesitation, I took fistfuls of his over shirt into my hands and spun him quickly, so I was against the car. It would have caught me off guard if he hadn't thought it first, when he lifted me up by my thighs and sat me on the hood of my car.

"You're still freezing cold…" he muttered, about to push my hair back to reveal my neck.

**_Don't do this. Don't do this._**

_What the hell was that?_

**_This isn't right._**

_Now?! My conscience seems to want to come out now?!_

_Screw that, I was hungry. _

**_No. Don't do this. This isn't just a kill. You want to change him._**

_So what? _

**_He isn't your mate._**

I stopped. I looked into his eyes. And I sighed. I pushed him back, sliding my backside off of the hood of the car. My boots crunched on the dead leaves beneath me. I leaned up, gave him a small kiss on the cheek, my cold breath sending a shudder through him that amused me.

"You have no idea how lucky you are, Jonathan."

With that, I slid past him and into the driver's seat, slamming the door behind me and locking it. He did not move as I threw the car into gear and reversed quickly, getting back onto the main road. Once I was straight, I pushed the clutch in, changed gears, and put my foot on the gas pedal, down to the floor. My tires skidded before launching me away from where the human stood.

I almost felt bad for leaving him in the woods at such a late hour. But then I considered the gift I had just given him and shook my head.

_He'll be fine._

_-------_

_hmmmmm?? reviews make me smile...and post the next chapter faster. it's all done and ready, just want to see what everyone thinks so i can make sure it's up to par!  
_


	4. Run In

The fog encased the trees, reminding me of a horror film. The forest floor was covered by the thick mist, moonlight breaking through the clouds and the tree tops to illuminate the condensation before quickly being hidden again. It's like nature was playing a game with me…hide and seek, almost. My eyes could see just fine through the darkness, my senses were heightened and even if something was not in my line of vision, I could sense it, smell it, or hear it. But of course, the moonlight made it easier. So I played along. All of a sudden feeling romantic, I moved through the trees with grace, as if I were dancing. I heard music in my head and stepped over a fallen branch, jumping slightly back to the floor as I began to hum to myself. I closed my eyes as I pressed my back against a large tree, breathing in deeply to take in my surroundings.

_Come out, come out, wherever you are…_

I heard a rustle in the leaves, and my eyes opened, a smirk coming over my face. I slowly turned against the tree, my pale hands contrasting strikingly with the dark, broken wood. I looked, completely still, all around me. Nothing moved. The fog sat still across the floor and the leaves did not move. I narrowed my eyes and opened my mouth, willing to taste the air around me. I would find something…

I stalked the empty forest, taking patience within myself as I moved slowly, steadily. My mind wandered on the surface, but underneath was still earnestly paying attention to my hunt. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement. I hissed instinctively, crouching down so I was nearly enveloped by the fog. It was a baby doe. I rolled my eyes.

If I was even considering on killing an animal, I would not settle for an infant one. I rolled my eyes again, this time at myself.

_Plenty of other humans, beside the man. You don't have to lower yourself. What would they say back home…_

A growl pulled me out of my thoughts, and I stopped, crouching yet again by a tree. I peeked my head out and saw a beautiful mountain lion. I took in its appearance, analyzing the soft fur, eager to reach out and stroke it. I noticed the definition of its legs muscles, and the size of its paws. This lion was a large one, a good size. It wouldn't quench my hunger but it would suffice until I got over whatever issue was holding me back from tackling bigger prey.

The cat was stalking the doe, and I began stalking it. My lean legs moved quietly across the ground, my hands trailing on the trees as I passed them. I saw the cat lower itself to the ground, its rear end up slightly, its tail swishing madly before halting dangerously. I heard its heart race as I noticed its hind feat moving up and down quickly. I crouched, putting one hand out onto the ground in front of me, similar to a football player ready to hike the ball.

The second I saw its feet lift from the ground, I pounced, my hands outstretched toward the cats thick neck. I heard a deep growl. My fingernails dug into the thick fur as I twisted its neck in my hands, breaking it with a quick snap. Immediately, and randomly, I thought of a peppermint stick. Another growl. I furrowed my eyebrows. The cat was dead. Pushing the thought aside, I was consumed by the adrenaline and lunged my head down, my mouth open wide. As soon as my teeth grazed the skin of the dead mountain lion, I felt a force as powerful as a freight train slam into my side, knocking the lion from my grasp. I tumbled across the forest floor before being stopped by a broken tree trunk, my body slamming against its weak panels and sending shards of wood out like a fireworks display.

My eyes widened as I hissed, lowering my head to find my attacker. But the forest was empty. I eyed the lifeless carcass of the cat, and mentally calculated I was about 10 yards from it. I inhaled, wanting to find the scent of my attacker so I could find them and tear them apart.

Before I had fully inhaled, I felt vise like grips around my upper arms. Quickly, I launched my head backwards and the back of my skull connected with what felt like granite. The grasp loosened only slightly, but that's all I needed. I knelt down and spread my arms out forcefully, breaking free from the restraint. Extending a leg out, I swept across as I turned in a circle, bringing my attacker down to the ground.

Edward.

I launched myself on top of him, but was met with his feet connecting solidly to my stomach. I flew through the air and hit a tree, again, causing a large indent in the trunk. Falling to the ground with my back sliding against the wood, I welcomed the ground for just a moment before I felt Edward's cool hand tightly around my neck. He lifted me effortlessly to where my feet were no longer touching the mossy earth, but rather hanging in the air as my back met the tree trunk again.

I looked down at him and glared, those golden eyes mocking me with doubt. His face was less than a foot away from mine, his arm holding me only slightly above his height. I growled, both out of anger and of hunger.

_How dare he interrupt my hunt…_

_How dare you pretend to be hunting an animal._

I narrowed my eyes, thinking about kicking him back, and the next moment he moved his arm down and I dropped with my feet on the floor. He tightened his grasp on my neck, leaning in so his face was a mere three inches from my own. His cool breath coated my face.

_Let me go, Edward._

He did not move.

"I said, let. Me. GO!" with my shout, I leaned my shoulder into him, knocking him back a few steps, but his hand did not release my neck. Instead, he pulled me down to the ground with him. My nails clawed his face, and I grinned with satisfaction as I felt them pierce his skin. He pulled me on top of him, wrapped his free hand around my waist tightly before rolling off of his back and forcing me on to mine.

_Where the hell did he go…_

Edward held both of my hands down at my sides as he sat on my stomach, and the voice that we both heard in our heads made me roll my eyes. Great. An audience.

Emmett appeared quickly, the blanket of fog sweeping up around him as he stopped. He gave an odd smile, full of arrogance, as he saw me beneath Edward.

_If Bella saw this…_

A wash of concern flooded Edward's face and I laughed.

_Oh, come on, Edward…_

He added more force to holding me down, his previous face quickly returning. I couldn't deny, Edward was stronger than I was. While I could have gotten out of his restraint had I wanted to, I stayed still, remaining tense but choosing not to fight. I did not want to make waves even further. And how I hated that…

"What are you doing here," Edward stated. It was technically a question, but there was no curious lift to it. It was a demand.

_Hunting._

"You don't hunt animals." Again, a simple statement.

I turned and looked at Emmett, who was standing maybe five feet away, watching. He was analyzing me.

_You saw me kill the lion. I don't kill animals as a hobby._

He read deeper into my mind, and I replayed the scene of the human from the hardware store for him. And of the drive. And of me leaving him, safely, alive, in the woods. His hands pulled away from me and he stood up effortlessly. I remained on the ground, not looking at him or at Emmett, but rather the sky. We had settled in a clearing, and through the absence of tree tops the moonlight shone over me. I felt haunted here.

"Why did you spare him," Edward stated aloud.

Emmett pushed his eyebrows together.

"She hunted a human but left him alive," he said, looking at me but speaking to Emmett, "Unhurt."

I remained on the ground while my memories flooding through me as if a dam had broke. His hair, his eyes, his smile, his scent, his touch, his love. It overwhelmed me. I hadn't thought of this for…years. I hadn't let it reach the surface. I packed it away, my heart becoming stone just as my body had. Edward stepped back, but my eyes were glued still to the moon. His laugh echoed through my head, vibrating inside of me, his breath flew over my body and I shivered, even though I knew no cold touched me. My Jonathan. He was there, locked in my head forever. Tonight, he escaped, and I knew, in some sick, romantic, loving way, he was enjoying the torture he was putting me through.

I heard Edward speak, but couldn't concentrate enough to know what he said. My mind was flying, and he was reading it, seeing what I projected. Memories of Jonathan, he and I together, the Cullens, Edward, Alice…pictures of the past in my head quickly fell over one another as if they were flashes. I became dizzy. I nearly howled out loud as the last image fell through my mind, the image of the man in the parking lot. The confident human who was initially my prey, but ended up being the one in control. Not to his knowledge, only to mine. And now, to Edward.

_"Why?"_ Emmett thought to Edward.

"He reminded her of Jonathan. She wanted to turn him," he replied.

As I heard him speak his name, my mind went blank. Completely dark. I saw just the moon. I couldn't feel the ground beneath me any more; instead I felt like I were floating. I closed my eyes, willing the newly reopened scar in my chest to heal shut. The pain was unlike anything I had felt in years, and I hated feeling vulnerable.

_Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop._

I thought the simple word endlessly to myself as I tried to reign in my emotions. I knew in reality, tat I was not losing perception of everything around me, that I was not dizzy almost to the point of fainting. But it was almost like an out of body experience. I saw myself on the ground as if I were sitting in one of the trees. I hadn't felt this disconnected since…

My senses came back slowly. I heard the leaves rustle around me. Smelled the moist air around me, the moss beneath my body, and the decay of a broken tree. I sat up. Quickly I got to my feet, brushing the leaves from my body and air. I felt tiny as Emmett and Edward watched me. I avoided eye contact as best I could, before finally settling my eyes on Emmett. He looked at me and I swear, if I had a heart it would have broken. His eyebrows were pressed together with concern, his full lips parted slightly.

_I miss him too, man._

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, turning slightly. Edward stepped forward, and out of reflex, my head snapped toward him. He lifted his hand in peace; his palm aimed toward me.

"Evie, it doesn't have to be—"

"Look…I won't kill a human near your home. I won't jeopardize you and your family."

My voice was distant from myself, sounding almost like the wind was carrying it off just as it escaped my mouth. With that, I walked past him, past Emmett, and through the small clearing. Once I hit the line of trees, I ran.


	5. Clumsy

_Hi everyone...I'm updating pretty consistently, mainly because I have about 10 chapters written so far and am impatient myself. I've gotten TWO WONDERFUL reviews...but would really like some more...gotta know what you guys like/dislike! A big thanks to those reviewers, as well as the people who have added this story to their favorites and alerts._

_This chapter goes back to Bella, and a bit of Edward. Read this one closely...while it may seem slow, this is a big chapter in terms of back story. Not the biggest...but still. It gives insight to Bella and her relationship with her dad._

_Lastly, I do not own anything in the world of Twilight, except a few pens and a t-shirt i got when I vacationed in Washington and took a road trip to Forks._

_-------------_

**_BPOV_**

It didn't surprise me that I had nightmares. It became a regular occurrence, and though the one aspect that broke my world into a million pieces had successfully pulled it back together again, my unconscious still was hell-bent on reminding me of that pain.

I woke up a little after 5am. The sun was rising, but couldn't defeat the dark gloom of the rain-wielding clouds, and outside my window held an eerie purple hue which only darkened at the tree line. I stood staring out my window, slightly disappointed that he did not return to me. When I heard Charlie coughing in the next room, followed by the squeaks of his bedsprings, I understood. I wonder if he was even back yet from his hunting trip. Even if he was, it was a smart choice to stay away considering Charlie was now awake and no doubt about to peek into my room and check on me. Since my impromptu trip to Italy…which of course, he knew no details of, he made a habit of checking to make sure I was there each morning.

It made my heart ache, thinking of the pain I caused Charlie. Sure, he was disconnected and uncomfortable half of the time. But I knew, now more than ever, that he wasn't sure how to get close and show his affection. I figured he looked at me as a glass doll…this fragile thing which he feared might break. My dad was a strong man, yes…but moving back to Forks, and seeing how dearly he clung to his past through the pictures of my mom and him together, and me as a child…it made me realize that he was lonely and afraid.

I ran my hand up my arm and wrapped it around the back of my neck, taking my bottom lip between my teeth as my eyebrows pushed together. I suddenly had a thought of how similar Charlie and I were.

_He lives in his happiest times by keeping old pictures and knick knacks on the walls. He hasn't really made an attempt to move on too much, to try and meet other people, other women. Sure, he gets things done, goes to work, and goes out to La Push to hang out with Billy. But is he actually living?_

Ha. And he hated Edward for how I was when he was gone. I knew he loved Renee too much to hate her…why couldn't he see the similarity between us? I made a mental note of bringing this up to him the next time an argument came about, but then shook my head. It would probably hurt him too much if I threw his failed marriage in his face.

My thoughts trailed as I focused back on the trees outside my house. I wondered who was out there right now…had Edward been watching me? Had Victoria been stalking me? Had Jacob, or the other wolves, been patrolling? I laughed grimly to myself, the realization that just about two years ago, I could have looked at the forest and just thought of bunnies and deer. Now I thought of vampires and werewolves, as default. My eyes narrowed at the idea that somebody could be watching me from out there without me even guessing it. They could have been looking at me right then.

I took a small step back and began to turn. In the same moment, my bedroom door creaked open, and the insignificant sound startled me. I tripped over my own foot and my toes slid under the area rug on my bedroom floor, which caused the simple stumble to turn into a painful fall. My hands went out in front of me for protection, a cushion against the floor, but instead they made the fall worse as my left hand hit the base of my desk and made the bottom drawer jut out. The sharp corner hit my forehead, the metal runner scraped into my skin roughly. I winced and lay my head down in defeat, my cheek pressed against the cool wood. A moment later, three of my school books feel from the top of my desk and landed on my head, one at a time, before resting face down and open over me. I sighed.

"Sorry Bella. Did I scare you?"

My dad's voice hinted at concern, but the overlay of not being surprised drowned it out. I grunted in response, attempting to shake my head 'no' without really lifting it from the floor. I mentally braced myself for the whole desk to fall apart and pin me underneath. It would be just my luck.

"Here…"

Charlie's footsteps against the floor let me know he was coming toward me, and I felt the weight of the books lift off of me. His hands snaked under my arms and he pulled me up, helping me sit up against my bed. I looked up at him and I couldn't help feeling like a little girl. My bottom lip was jutted out in a pout, my cheeks flushed with embarrassment, and my eyes wanted to allow the tears to flow, but my stubborn pride held them back.

"Thanks, Dad."

He offered a smile, his eyebrows lifted as he brushed my hair back from my forehead to get a better look at the scrape. I felt a small bead of warmth descending to my eyebrow, and sighed.

"Bleeding?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Yep. Not too much though."

I went to lift my right hand to my face and out of nowhere, a sharp pain jolted up my arm. I winced and looked at my hand. Nestled deeply in the bottom of my palm a little below my thumb, was a nice thick splinter. I groaned again.

"I have a splinter, Dad."

Charlie's eyes flicked from my forehead to my hand, and he took my arm in his and lifted my hand up to see well. I watched his face and again, felt like a little girl. The way he looked at my injury, his unshaven face full of concern, made my heart swell. I remembered that look from a lifetime ago, when I lived here with my mom, before they split. I remembered how often he would sit me on the kitchen counter to put a princess Band Aid on a scraped knee. I sighed again for a whole new reason.

"I think I've got some tweezers in the bathroom…it's a big one, so it'll be easy to pull out, but it's gonna hurt like hell."

I smiled. Apparently, he adjusted his language for his grown daughter, because he would have never warned me of impending pain when I was little, let alone use profanities to explain the extent of said pain. He helped me up to my bed and sat me on the edge, then walked out to the bathroom. I lifted my hand up and felt the sticky blood, half dried into my eyebrow. The initial scrape was sore to the touch, but it didn't feel serious. I eyes my desk, and thought profanities at it. Of course it was an inanimate object and didn't attack me…no, it was my entire fault…but I justified my attack on the desk as a way to make me feel better. About myself.

Charlie showered after extracting the splinter from my hand, and I decided to get dressed. My hand was throbbing annoyingly as I pulled on my jeans, and I had started to put on a button up plaid top, but tossed it aside as I figured a simple white thermal would be easier. I walked down the stairs and began making breakfast, the bread in the frying pan becoming French toast before my eyes. Charlie came down and sat at the table just as I finished up, and nodded gratefully as I piled on bacon and eggs next to his two pieces of toast. I sat across from him and took small bites of my eggs as we sat in silence. He looked out the window at the sky and I looked down at my plate, my good hand tangled in the hair at the nape of my neck.

"Been a while since you've seen Jake, huh?"

I kept my eyes down, but nodded against my arm.

"Yea, a while."

"Got something to do with uh…the Cullen boy?"

I rolled my eyes, thankful that my hair was blocking Charlie's view, and then shook my head.

"No. Well, yea…but not because of Edward. Jake doesn't return my calls anymore."

"Bet he feels replaced. He was there for you when you needed a friend the most. Then when the other one comes back, he's out of the picture? That ain't right, Bella."

I peeked up at him and glared. Sure, I saw his point. But it wasn't me who was pushing him out of the picture.

"His name is Edward, Dad. And Jacob is taking himself out of the picture. Unless you think its best I lead him on and pretend I feel for him what I feel for Edward…"

"Well what about actually feeling that way for him? He's a good kid, Bella, and he'd never hurt you like-"

Before he finished, he looked out the window again and rolled his eyes. He stood up, the chair screeching against the floor, and picked up his plate.

"Speak of the devil. He have super human hearing or what?"

As he picked up his plate and dropped it in the sink in his frustration, I looked out the window and saw a shiny silver Volvo pulling up behind my truck. I smiled at Charlie's choice of words, then looked at the clock above the stove and saw it wasn't even 7am, and wondered why he was here so early. I put my plate away in the sink as well, hearing Charlie get ready for work upstairs. I pulled open the front door before Edward had a chance to knock, and was met with a sheepish smile.

My mind paused as if it were a VCR. I scanned my eyes up to Edward's face, and felt my chest get tight. He was breathtaking in a way that was unexplainable…he didn't only steal the air from my lungs, he made them collapse. He had his hands in his jeans pockets, his shoulders slightly hunched and his neck bent at the slightest angle. The long sleeved black thermal stretched across his chest like a second skin, only bunching up slightly at his waist where it met his pants. He had a gray short sleeved button up over it, but left undone, and his hair was heavenly disheveled, like always. His face was translucent white, but the deep bruise like rings that hung below his eyes were gone. His irises nearly glowed, they were so bright, and he looked into my own eyes with nothing holding back his intensity. I felt goose bumps rise all over my body as I felt beautifully invaded by his stare. It felt like he was looking into my heart, my very soul, the center of my being. And his eyes held such as strong expression of love and passion…well, it made me weak in the knees.

Here I was, dazzled again. Would I ever get over it?

"Breathe, Bella…"

Apparently, not anytime soon.

"Oh."

I exhaled the breath I unknowingly held and leaned up against the side of the door.

"Come in?"

He smiled, and I knew it was because of my question. He stepped over the threshold and I purposefully didn't move. I wanted him as close to me I could get him, and my quick plan worked as his chest brushed against my arm as he moved past me. I mentally gave myself the directions to breathe in and breathe out as we both stayed still, his cold body against my arm for a few seconds before I tried shutting the door without breaking eye contact. He assisted me by moving his arm out in front of me, placing the door in its rightful place. With his arm out, he cornered me, and he took a step forward which made me take a step back. Our eyes never broke, and I felt the strongest urge to jump into his arms and press my lips against his…

But, he stepped away and leaned against the back of our sofa, a good four feet away from me. I scowled in disappointment until I saw Charlie from the corner of my eye descending the stairs. He was now dressed in his full uniform, and he stood between Edward and I, his legs spread and his hand resting comfortably on his gun. He eyed Edward, who nodded his acknowledgement. I rolled my eyes at my father's attempt to be intimidating.

"Good morning, Chief Swan."

"Edward. You're here early."

Charlie lifted his head slightly, looking down at Edward. Edward smiled, completely at ease.

"My sister Alice had a trip to Port Angeles planned for today, and wouldn't stop bugging me until I invited Bella. Would you mind if she accompanied us, Chief?"

The mention of Alice's name softened Charlie to the core, and I smirked at Edward. He knew Charlie's weakness.

"No, not at all. Give Alice my best."

With that he nodded at me and lifted a hand to my forehead, brushing my hair back so he could see my wound. Edward's eyes furrowed.

"You take care of yourself, Bells. Put some ointment on that."

"Okay, Dad."

He patted my shoulder and walked out the front door, and as soon as it was closed behind him Edward was in front of me, his cold hand holding my face. He aimed it up to him and leaned down, his cool breath washing over my face as he mirrored Charlie's movement and brushed the hair back from my forehead.

"Bella…you need to be more careful…"

He scolded me softly, but I could care less. His soft lips pressed against the scratch, instantly cooling the irritating burn. He could scold me all he wanted; if he kept kissing me he could do whatever else he wanted. I nudged my head back, and my nose slightly grazed his chin. I felt his breath hitch and smiled to myself. Just as I stood on my tip toes, he took a step back. I frowned, but nodded in understanding. No doubt he was on guard since the previous night, and I wasn't going to push my luck.

"How was your hunting trip?"

I tried sounding casual as I walked back into the kitchen, lifting the faucet handle to rinse our breakfast plates. Edward followed me into the kitchen and picked up a dish towel.

"It was fine."

I paused, feeling…insecure almost at his short response. I bit my lip and resumed washing the dishes, my hair falling from over my shoulder to in front of my face.

"Well, something happened."

I looked up at him, my face etched with worry.

"Are you okay?"

He smiled and nodded. He looked completely at ease, which helped calm my nerves. If he or anyone else in his family were hurt, he wouldn't be as relaxed. And if Victoria were in the picture…well, he would be protective and angsty.

"Yes, I'm fine Bella. There were no evil desks out in the forest last night."

I rolled my eyes and smiled at his teasing. He no doubt got the information from Charlie's thoughts before he had left for work. He laughed, and the sound echoed through my ears as if it made my brain completely disappear, like my skull had become empty and only housed his voice.

"What happened, then?"

I handed him a dripping wet plate and he took it in one hand and wiped it dry with the other.

"Emmett and I ran into Evelyn."

I paused and quickly resumed. I was very interested, but for some reason, I didn't want Edward to know the full extent of my interest. He seemed to know a lot more about her than he was letting on, but I didn't want to pry.

"And?"

"And…well…she killed a mountain lion."

An intense feeling burst through my chest. A mountain lion? That was Edward's favorite animal to hunt…if they shared that…what else…?

I then looked up at Edward, my head cocked to the side.

"A lion?"

The jealousy dissipated and curiosity took its place.

"She's a vegetarian, like you?"

Edward took the next dish and dried it, shaking is head.

"Nope. That's the interesting part."

"What does that mean?"

He put the dish down and turned the water off, pulling my hands from the sink and against his chest. He rested his forehead against mine, his cold skin again relieving the burn from my forehead.

"Bella…trust me? There is a lot going on that doesn't make sense, not even to us."

He pulled back and held my face, directing my eyes to his. Again, they burned with intensity.

"I promise though, you will be protected. I won't let anything happen to you. When we get to my house, you'll have a bit more information. Okay? Carlisle wants us all there to talk about possibilities."

I smiled and nodded.

"Edward, I really don't worry as much as you think I do. At least not about myself."

He sighed and leaned down, his lips just centimeters away from my own. I held my breath and subconsciously leaned in toward him.

"Bella…you…are…too good…for me."

My eyes fluttered back into my head as he gently pressed his lips into mine. Chills coursed through my body, both from his coldness and from the sheer passion I felt for him. I sighed as my body melted against him and my hands clung to his upper arms for support. I did nothing to deepen the kiss, nor did Edward. Instead, we just enjoyed the moment and savored the feeling of being together.

-------

_oookkkaayy...review button is just an inch or so down...click it! Even if it's just a 'thumbs up' or 'thumbs down'!!_


	6. Start Up

_Yay! Thanks to all my lovely reviewers...I didn't get a single "Thumbs down", which means I'm doing something right! Again, I want to thank everyone who has added this story to their favorites and alerts! You all keep my fingers a-typin!_

_Of course, I don't own anything Twilight. This is Stephanie Meyer's brain child that I have lovingly decided to foster._

_This chapter brings a bit of action to the story, and I can say from here on out, it should be getting a little bit more interesting. _

----------

**BPOV**

"I think she's back."

"I don't. She's here for the Volturi, don't let her fool you."

"Rosalie, she hasn't tried fooling anyone, she hasn't pretended to even want to be here."

"She seems lost."

The voices of Edward's family flooded through their home as he and I entered through the front door. I recognized them coming from the dining room, their normal meeting room. Edward helped me out of my coat and placed his hand on the small of my back, walking in sync with me to the large room off of the kitchen. Edward and I stayed silent as we stood in the doorway, and I took in the sight before me.

Just as Edward's beauty never ceased to amaze me, the same went for his family. I first saw Carlisle, at the head of the table. Sitting next to him was his wife, Esme, and on one side of the table Rosalie sat next to Emmett and across from them, Jasper sat with Alice. Edward motioned for me to sit opposite Carlisle, and once he pushed my seat in gently, he took his seat next to Rosalie. I sat with my back straight and my hands folded in my lap, immediately insecure. I knew this family accepted me and loved me, for the most part. But I couldn't help feeling insignificant in the midst of them.

"Bella, thank you for coming so early," Esme cooed, her soft voice containing the smile that spread across her face.

"It's no problem," I offered back with a nod.

Carlisle stood and leaned forward, his palms pressed against the table. He smiled at me and looked at Edward, who after just a moment shook his head. I understood that movement; Carlisle was thinking a question to Edward, to which he answered. I noticed that everyone's eyes were now on me, and I opened my mouth feeling expected to speak…but could not think of anything to say.

Edward seemed to sense my discomfort. He placed his hand on my shoulder and caught my eye, and immediately everyone else just sort of…fell away. He nodded at me, as if opening a door into the conversation. Apparently, I was expected to speak.

"Um…I'm not sure…"

Carlisle spoke up.

"Bella, we would just like to hear your thoughts about what's going on. The last time we spoke at this table, the majority of us…supported your decision to become a vampire. With the recent happenings, I felt it crucial to see were you stood now."

Carlisle stood straight and waited for my response. I opened my mouth and shook my head slightly.

"What? I stand in the same place. Why would it change?"

I didn't understand. I felt overwhelmed and almost wanted to take a sheet of paper and make out a flow chart just to keep track of what was going on.

"You haven't told her anything?"

Rosalie's melodic, yet snobby voice cut through my thoughts, and I looked at her. She had her eyes set on Edward, who ignored her.

"Told me what?"

Realistically, I knew that if Edward ever withheld information from me, it was for my sake and piece of mind. But still, I felt hurt.

"Bella, we know Evelyn. We...have a past with her. Not long ago, actually."

"Something is happening…"

We all stopped and looked at Alice, who had the familiar, far away look on her face that she took on anytime she was having a vision. Jasper held her with one arm, a look of concern flooding his face. A second later, a knock at the door interrupted the silence, and because the majority of us were still focused on Alice, no one rose to get it. The knocking grew more urgent, and just as Edward stood Alice snapped back to reality, standing quickly and opening her mouth to speak. Before she could utter a word, Evelyn appeared, seemingly out of thin air. She was, like all the other vampires around me, breathtakingly beautiful, yet she held an expression of impatience mixed with excitement. At the sight of her, every vampire stood. I expected Edward to step in front of me, or to pull me behind him, but he stayed where he was, facing Evelyn. They were conversing mentally, her eyes locked on his and vice versa. His mouth opened slightly and he darted out of the room without a second's hesitation.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked quickly, eyeing Evelyn before glancing back at Alice.

"You told me not to come through a window, so I knocked at the door. But you guys didn't even answer it, so what's the point?"

Her voice was calm, but had an under layer of amusement. Her dark air fell in waves over her shoulders, and she managed to look like a model wearing just black jeans and a gray long sleeved top. She looked a lot more…action ready, for lack of a better term, than last time I had seen her, and she seemed to be more alive.

"Evelyn…" Carlisle warned, his voice stern yet friendly.

"Victoria. Those attacks out in Seattle? The missing hikers near St. Helen? It's her."

At the mention of Victoria's name, I shuddered involuntarily. Alice nodded in agreement to Evelyn's statement. My eyes quickly moved back to Evelyn as she continued.

"She's not just killing them, she is turning them. She's building a newborn army. Can you believe it?"

"To fight us. She's building forces to fight against us, to get to…"

Alice stopped her sentence and looked at me, her pixie-like face contorted with regret for the unspoken word which everyone knew.

To get to Bella.

To get to _me_.

I was infinitely more aware of Edward's absence now that I knew Victoria was building reinforcement to get to me. I ached for him, and while I knew I was safe while I was surrounded by his family, his presence always made me feel the most secure.

"What do you know?" Carlisle urged, striding over to Evelyn, who stood about five feet from me.

"I know that-"

"How do we know you aren't working with Victoria?"

The glare that Evelyn shot at Rosalie chilled the whole room. Within a second, Evelyn was face to face to, and not more than 6 inches away from Rosalie. She growled, and the sound reverberated through the whole room.

"How _dare_ you…"

"She is not working with Victoria."

A cold hand pressed against my back and I exhaled with relief when I saw Edward standing next to me. Neither woman looked at him, and even tough the interruption succeeded in stopping their talking, it failed at easing the tension. Their eyes still scorched holes through each other.

A moment later, Emmett stepped between Rosalie and Evelyn and wrapped his arm around Rosalie's shoulders, pulling her back. Carlisle gently took Evelyn's forearm in his hand and pulled her back as well. A moment later, Jasper's face grew more relaxed, and I realized he had successfully emanated calmness toward the two female vampires who looked like they were ready to rip each other's heads off.

"Like I was saying…" Evelyn continued, her eyes still locked on Rosalie, "…she turned one human, and he believes he is her mate. She is using him. They are both turning others, and are centralized out of the outskirts of Vancouver, Canada."

"How many so far?" Jasper asked.

"Three, including the one who believes she loves him."

"But there will be more," Alice stated.

The room took an eerie silence, and I felt my heart pounding against my ribs, like a rabid bird stuck in a cage. Edward moved his and in a circle over my back in an attempt at comfort, his ears, as well as everyone else's in the rooms, no doubt picking up the incessant pounding.

"On behalf of the Volturi," Evelyn continued, the name drawing a wince out of me, "I am taking on the responsibility of correcting the problem. She has become reckless in her mission for revenge, and I have just received direction from Aro to clean up her mess."

Edward smiled and wrapped his arm around me, and for the life of me I could not figure out was so damn funny. I looked at Alice, who I felt could give me some sort of understanding due to her gift. She looked torn, between pleasure and apprehension.

"Bella…"

Evelyn's voice now was directed to me, and she took one step closer to me and smiled. She was gorgeous, and I ran one hand through my hair to try and not look as common and simple as I always did. She replaced her smile with an expression that I could only describe as all business. Her green eyes glinted with the hint of amusement, but her mouth held no traces of a possible uplift.

"…you have the full support, and protection, of the Volturi. Aro made it clear that he wanted that stressed to you. Since your visit to Italy, the Volturi have maintained an incredible opinion of you. While they wish you to be turned into a vampire as soon as possible…" she eyed Edward, "…they also respect this family's decision to wait…not for long, but still. My instructions are to kill Victoria and clean this mess up, because they will not have you killed, let alone turned, by her. Aro's words…you are too special to be touched by the likes of her. You are above her."

She smirked, the amusement from her eyes now overtaking her whole face. And with her smile, I understood Alice's torn expression from a moment ago. On one side, I was so relieved that I felt like I could take a walk in the forest by myself. Hell, with the most powerful and feared family on my side, backing me up and offering their protection from Victoria, I felt nearly untouchable. But, on the other side, I felt wary. If I accepted their protection, I felt a deep sense of obligation. From what I knew of the Volturi, they rarely…if ever…did acts of kindness without expecting something back. And from the conversation that was had back in Volterra, I knew they wanted Alice, Edward, and the newly vamped me on their side. If I agreed to their help, would I be bound to serving them once I was turned?

"You don't really have a choice, Bella. I am here to kill Victoria, whether or not it comes down to protecting you. She has become heedless and imprudent, risking exposure of our kind to the human world. It is now my mission to make sure she dies for that, as well as all of the newborn vampires she chooses to create."

I doubted she read my mind considering no one else could use their gifts on me…so I assumed my expression was just very transparent.

"Okay…um…thanks?"

I didn't know if I should say I accepted or what, so I figured being polite would be the best route. She smiled.

"You're welcome. Now…" she directed back to the rest of the family, and Edward planted a small kiss against my temple, "I ran in to her supposed mate up near Mt. Vernon. He is strong but only because he is a newborn. He is…definitely lacking when it comes to intelligence. He attacked me, and once I saw Victoria in his mind, I dragged it out as long as I could. He gave me all the information without even knowing it. They are planning on making another round of turns tonight. Anyone up for a little interference?"

Evelyn held her hands out, looking as nonchalant as if she were offering pie to everyone.

"Hell yea!" Emmett yelled, shaking Rosalie by her shoulders in excitement. She smiled back at him, and even though her eyes held resentment for Evelyn, she nodded her head in agreement.

"We need to plan this properly…" Carlisle started, but was interrupted by Jasper.

"I've already got a plan," he said, the hint of Southern seeping through his accent. They all began listening, and before I knew it I was being directed out of the dining room and into the living room. Edward wrapped me in his granite like arms and I lay my head against his chest, closing my eyes as I heard him inhale against my hair.

"Shouldn't you be in there with them?" I gloomily asked.

I didn't want him to go, but I recognized the asset that Edward was to his family. Even with Evelyn's added help, Victoria was clever, cleverer than the Cullens and even the werewolves out at La Push anticipated.

"I can hear what they're saying."

Oh. Of course he could, even if he didn't have his 'super human hearing' as Charlie put it, he would still be able to hear their thoughts. He lifted my head by framing my face in his hands, and kissed my forehead.

"Are you okay?" he asked, kissing my forehead once again.

I nodded and curled into him. Sure, I felt panicked and targeted, as well as unsure about trusting the people who not that long ago wanted to kill me. But in his arms…well, I could pus those thoughts aside and feel as safe as can be.

"I don't mean to interrupt…"

Edward and I both directed our gaze to the opposite wall and saw Evelyn. She had her back against the stark white wall, her arms outstretched at her hips. Her fingers tapped lightly against the wall, not as if se were annoyed or impatient…but rather as if she were making music.

"…but shouldn't you be in there?"

I looked up at Edward, confused. She knew he could read minds, she knew he could hear through the wall. He looked calmly down at me, and after a few moments, I realized she was speaking to me.

"Um..." I shook my head, "No…they're planning what to do…"

"And you don't think you should know?"

"I…I…no?"

I looked at Edward's face for clarification. What good would I do in there? I couldn't plan anything, I had no idea about strategy or how they would attack, and plus, it wasn't like I would actually be out there with them.

"Personally? Since this whole thing is about _you_, Bella…if I were you, I'd be in the center of the planning. It's _your_ fate their discussing in there, you know…"

With that, Evelyn slapped the wall with her open palms and pushed herself up straight, smirked at Edward, and then walked back into the dining room.

I felt uneasy. There was something about her that made me feel so…sheltered. Not by her, but by everyone else. From day one she had always made the point to speak directly to me. Not to the family about me…but to me. And right then, she had brought the idea that I should be involved in the planning process, which is something that has never happened. I mean…when James first zeroed in on me, no one ad ever asked me my opinion. I knew Edward would take care of me and do what was best…but I was never asked, 'Hey Bella, what do you think?' And now, the way that Evelyn spoke to me, and spoke about everything going in front of me…it made me feel…involved. And not just in the victim sort of way.

I had to admit, it felt kind of nice.

-------------

_sooooo?? What did you all think? _

_So the next chapter is written, and I'm so excited about it! I have a question though for all of you readers...whose POV would you like to hear from next, Bella's or Evelyn's? I feel a little more comfortable writing from Bella's, but I think Evelyn is such a complex character, the sooner we get to know her the better the story will be. What do you think about branching out, maybe going over to Edward's POV? Let me know!_


	7. Hollowed Out

_Hi everyone! First of all, thanks to all my reviews and favorite adders and alert adders! You guys make this world better to live in ;) _

_Secondly, this chapter is from Evelyn's POV. we're going to delve a bit into her psyche as well as see some MAJOR story building blocks. Pay attention!_

_Thirdly, FYI, the 'H' on my laptop as decided to crap out on me, so if you notice words that SHOULD have an 'H', but don't...it's not me not knowing how to spell, it's my laptop trying to sabotage my story._

_Finally, I don't own Twilight or any of the original characters from the books. I give full credit to Stephanie (I had to type that in THREE times because the 'H' kept not showing up) Meyer, and thank her for helping me realize a life without imagination is truly no life at all._

_Enjoy!_

--------------

I was pleased with myself. I wasn't a tracker, and hardly expected my effort to reap any sort of benefit. I mainly used my gift of reading people's thoughts, as well as the obvious trail of missing hikers and dead bodies, and while I did get off track a few times, I found something a bit closer to what I was looking for.

It wasn't the irresponsible red head that I ran in to, though. This vampire was a newborn, not more than two weeks old. His mind raced quickly with thoughts of killing, feeding, running, and sex. I was able to follow him through the woods for a good half hour before he caught my scent. I was going to simply pass by, because I knew how temperamental vampires could be, let alone a newborn. But when I saw Victoria's face in his thoughts, I couldn't justify backing away. He imagined her sprawled on her back, naked and moving in time with his naked body on top of her. I remember, I grimaced at the thought. That had to be one of the worst things of seeing into people's minds. He was eager to see her again, his lust fueled by his recent kill. He was so needy to her, yearning for her approval. I was surprised at how obvious the fact that she was using him was to me. I was looking at _his_ thoughts…if I could see her transparency, how the hell could he not?

He caught my scent and stood still for just one moment before he took off; his speed only rivaled mine due to his strengthened and new abilities. He attacked me quickly and with brute force, but his mind frenzied at the thought of a fight. It became hard for me to see what I wanted to see, and easy for me to trump him as he acted out of adrenaline and not strategy. I guided our battle into a calm one, if that made sense. He was thrown by my beauty, which I used against him without qualms. Any time he would get close to me, I would look at him from under my eyelashes and he would immediately think of Victoria, and tell himself bits of their plan to try and stay focused.

This went on for a good hour. I decided I had had enough information to go off of, and when I considered the sun would be rising soon, I felt it best to return to Forks quickly. I ended our fight with an offensive attack he never saw coming, and he ran away. He thought of their 'home', a simple cabin in Vancouver. I smiled as I began my sprint back to Forks, almost feeling sorry for the poor guy as he gave away so much to me without having a clue. Sometimes, my job was just too easy.

When I was in Port Angeles, I stopped and made a phone call to the Volturi. A chipper voice picked up the phone only after one ring. It was a female's voice, but not the same voice that had been their just two weeks ago. I smirked.

"This is Evelyn."

"Hello, Miss Evelyn, how can I assist you?"

The new receptionist had an accent, but I couldn't place were from.

"I need to speak with Aro."

I heard her smile through the phone.

"He just was speaking of you before the last tour came through. Please, hold for one moment."

I rolled my eyes as she placed me on hold and picked the dirt from under my fingernails as time passed. I felt animosity toward these humans who ached for the chance to become one of us. Truly, they were already soulless, considering they faced other humans daily who were being led to their demise. The girls wore outfits that accentuated their bodies, wore chokers and black leather bracelets, and tried way too hard to be mysterious. It irritated me to no end how they glorified the life of a vampire into the Hollywood stigma. They heard the screams and the cries for mercy of countless people day in and day out…yet in their minds, they imagined becoming one of the elite, possibly taking the empty spot at Marcus' side. They were noting but groupies, and in the 15 years I had been at Volterra, I had not met one whom the Volturi intended on keeping and turning.

"My dear Evelyn, how I miss you…"

I smiled. Aro had a way with words, and I felt like a young girl who was innocently being flirted with by an older man.

"I hope you aren't doing too well without me? A girl needs to know she is not easily replaced," I flirted back, bending my head down to hold my cell phone between my shoulder and ear.

Aro laughed, and I felt my chest swell.

"When you come back, you will meet Stella, the new receptionist. She, my dear, is utterly replaceable. You on the other hand, leave us all wondering what to do with ourselves."

I twirled my air around my index finger, walking along the side of the road, my hand now holding my cell. It was about four in the morning, and a dense fog encased the town. I, of course, had no issues with the difficulty of seeing.

"You work wonders on my self esteem, Aro. But can you promise that she will be there by the time I return?"

He laughed, and I heard him shake his head against the phone.

"No, no that is not something I will vow."

I laughed with him, and then exhaled with excitement.

"I have news…"

I let my voice trail off, and found myself eager to hear his voice again.

"This news must be good news, I can hear it in your voice. Continue, please."

I smiled.

"Aro, the vampire who is threatening Bella's life has turned a human into one of our own. She has this plan to start her own army of sorts. They have already turned two others, but she is not attending the newborns as she should. They are alone during their transformation, and left to their own vices for their first hunt."

"And I assume they are not being…conservative…with their hunting techniques?"

"No, of course not! I'm beginning to wonder if she even has an idea of you and the Guard. She has not warned them or shown them the proper way to hunt. These newborns, Aro, they are reckless as all hell, attacking hikers, feeding in the sunlight…"

"And you saw this?"

"No, I saw the mind of one she turned. A male, she has him believing he is her mate. Completely brainwashed."

Aro sighed a sigh full of admiration.

"Evelyn, do you see? I told you your gifts would become so useful in our mission to preserve our world. You are truly a blessing."

A blessing? The thought of an undead murderer being a blessing made no sense, but coming from him I knew it was one of the highest of all compliments, and I graciously accepted it.

"I do what I can."

"And what would you like to do from this point, Evelyn?"

I bit my bottom lip. He was letting me decide the next step?

"Well…I believe our interference is demanded now, we cannot let her build an army without proper upbringing. If she does not take the responsibility of her newborns, and instead tries to redirect them to attack the Cullens…it will be pure mayhem."

"Then we will leave here at once…unless…"

I held my breath. I did not need to breathe, per say, but the feeling of something rising in my throat halted the air from escaping my lungs.

"…you have another idea?"

He knew me well. And I appreciated it to the depths of my being.

"I would be honored to take care of this myself."

He laughed heartily, the deep vibrations seemingly escaping my cell phone and echoing down the empty street.

"I knew you would. Consider this your mission, dearest Evie. Take care of the female, and all the newborns she creates. The Cullens, I have no doubt, will be more than eager to assist you. We will only leave if you need our help."

I nodded, my adrenaline racing. I felt the venom pooling in my mouth.

"Listen to me now though…" his voice turned serious, and instinctively I tuned in further, "…you must protect Bella from her. She is not to be touched by this reckless fool. Has there been any progress in her transition to our kind?"

"No. Edward is still trying to…" I bit my lip and scolded myself for lying to Aro, "…find the best time. He is quite sensitive to her human priorities, and wants her to tie up as many loose ends as she can."

"Hmm…it still does not cease to amaze me. As I was saying…keep this Victoria away from her. She is not to be killed. She has a place here, by our sides. That gift she has could be absolutely thrilling to harness. The love I have for you is magnanimous, and you know this…but with this mission also come consequences. And if it comes about to where Bella's life is ended and not turned…"

I nodded, accepting the promise he was making. I knew if I were to fail, neither he nor anyone else in the Volturi would have a second thought to ripping me to pieces and burning every last one.

"I understand, Aro. It is not my fear of my punishment that propels me to succeed, but rather my fear of your disappointment."

Most of that were true…

"Oh, I think more than I propels you."

And he caught my partial truthfulness, which made me smile.

"Good luck, Evelyn, I look forward to hearing from you soon. Do not hesitate to contact us if you need anything. And please, tell Carlisle I say hello."

"Goodbye, Aro."

He disconnected and I slid my phone in my back pocket. I had wandered back into the forest by this point. I suddenly felt a huge burst of glee, and an intense need to go gate rte Cullen family so I could take care of business with Victoria. A part of me wanted to bypass them, but realistically it would be a difficult fight with just me versus a group of newborns. That, and I knew they wanted in as much of the action as I did. I twirled into a cartwheel, and then laughed as I popped back upright. I couldn't get to Forks fast enough, but I was willing to try. I ran faster than I had in years, relishing the feeling of the cold morning air as it whipped through my hair.

This was going to be way too much fun.

--------

I reached Forks quickly. I decided to go to my hotel first before the Cullens'. Because of my encounter with newborn, I was covered in dirt and had tears in my clothing. Plus, I remembered that I had not showered since I had arrived in this little town, and become disgusted with myself. Even if I were a monster who fed off of human beings, there was no reason for me to be uncouth. Some aspects of etiquette school still stuck with me.

I was staying at a hotel secluded in the forest, where instead of a central building with numerous rooms, there were individual cabins set in the forest. I had convinced, with ease, the front desk agent to put me in the most exclusive cabin, even though it had already been reserved for a couple's honeymoon. To make it up to the newlyweds, I also put their new cabin on my credit card. I nearly laughed at how generous I was.

So tonight, I entered my cabin through the woods, not bothering to lock the door behind me. I shrugged off my jacket and my face twisted with disappointment when I saw a large tear on its sleeve.

_I liked that jacket, too._

I tossed it across a chair and walked further into the room. Across from the entryway was a large set of bay windows, looking out onto a small creek flowing through the forest. I opened all of the windows, and the swift movement of the rushing water instantly relaxed me. I was tempted to bathe in the creek, to engulf myself in the nature of this beautiful place. The emerging sunlight cast diamonds into the creek, and as I stood from my windows I could see through to the rocks below the stream.

Rushing, rushing, rushing…

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against a window sill. I tasted the morning air, thick with moisture, as I inhaled. I felt like I was sleeping, I was so deeply involved in my daydreams.

_God…_

Hearing His name in my thoughts woke me from whatever dream I tricked myself into believing I was actually having. I shook my head and looked up, running a hand through my hair.

_Forgive me._

I turned and pulled my top off as I walked to the bathroom. The sound of the creek outside my window was amplified as I turned the lever on the tile shower, the pressurized water clearly not as musical as the natural body outside. The room began to steam, and I watched myself in the mirror.

The face in front of me held two lives.

_Who are you?_

I shook my head, unable to answer. I was beautiful, obviously. I knew how to use my looks to my advantage, yet was not nearly as vain as Rosalie. I leaned my head to the side, trailing my fingers down the side of my torso. My fingers grazed across the curve of my bosom, still covered by a black bra. My stomach was lean and trim, and my hip bones stood out slightly. I unbuttoned my jeans as I sighed, moving my thumbs between the denim and my skin and slowly pulling down. I dropped them to the floor once my feet passed through, and stood straight, still watching the figure in the mirror.

I smirked as I looked back at myself. They say you are always your own worst critic. I shrugged and moved my hands across my stomach. I did this often, and was always disheartened as I felt neither coldness nor warmth. All I felt was an absence of such, and it was very frustrating. I licked my lips and unhooked my bra, letting it fall forward over my arms. I caught it and placed it on the counter, then quickly pulled off my panties. I took one last look in the mirror and watched the fully nude woman before me. She was beautiful. Eerily pale, with dark circles under her eyes due to her lack of nourishment. Dark, wavy air fanned out over her shoulders. It contrasted wit her skin and brought out the deep emerald green from her eyes. Her body was one any human girl would envy, and one that every human man fantasized over.

I sighed again, and shook my head at myself. It had been years since my last pleasurable physical encounter. Not that the opportunity never presented itself…no, I was actually quite fawned over back home in Volterra. Three have been killed in competition for me. I found it amusing, because I did nothing to lead them on. Yet still, they would fight over me, challenge one another to try and impress me. Even the females would make advances. But I refrained. They called me a tease and a martyr, and maybe they were right, but it didn't matter to me. Nothing did anymore.

I stepped into the shower and felt the water hit my body, the steam around me the only indication that in reality, the water was actually piping hot. I realized how much time I had wasted with my pointless thoughts, and quickly washed my body and my hair.

Minutes later, I sat on my bed, wrapped in a fluffy white bath towel. I felt detached, and shook my head in frustration at myself. I needed to remain focused, diligent on attaining my goal quickly so I could return to Italy and leave this forsaken place.

_I think I'm going crazy._

I laughed out loud, all alone in my empty cabin.

_Yea…I think you've already made it there._

After I mentally berated myself, I dressed quickly and slid my cell phone in my back pocket. I briefly glanced in the mirror at myself on my way out, seeing the girl behind the reflection. I shook my head and slammed the door behind me.

She wasn't welcome here anymore.

--------

"Aro asked that I tell you he says hello, Carlisle."

He looked up at me and nodded; a polite smile on his face. I returned the smile, mine with much more reservation, and looked back at the table where just a moment ago, everyone was sitting. They had all stood up now, Emmett and Jasper still speaking to each other about details of the attack plan. Alice and Rosalie headed upstairs to change clothes, and Esme soon followed. I felt more comfortable being surrounded by the men of the family, as their thoughts were a lot less focused on me. Not all the time, but with the impending fight, it was as if I were of no specialty.

"Who gets the red head?"

Emmett's deep voice boomed through the room, and I looked up at him. He had his hands together, rubbing them as if he were trying to keep warm. The look on his face reminded me of a child in a candy store, eyeing the biggest lollipop and scheming for a way to get it off the top shelf. Edward and Bella had re-entered the room just a few minutes after I had gone to point out Bella should hear what was going on, and she looked up at Edward, and he looked at me.

"Whoever gets to her first," I replied. My expression held boredom as I maintained eye contact with Edward.

"Are you sure?"

Carlisle's voice pulled me from my staring contest with Edward. He was looking at me, just like Edward had been a second ago. I sighed.

"It doesn't make sense to plan on one person to attack her. I believe Edward would get more of a response from her. But who knows, Danger Magnet over there could get in trouble and we all know Edward would leave Victoria to protect Bella."

I turned and looked at the couple, Bella seemingly embarrassed by my nickname.

"Which is what we need. Bella's protection is numero uno according to the Volturi. So let's narrow it down to us three," I motioned to Edward, Emmett, and myself, "and whoever gets the cleanest shot pulls the trigger."

I stood up out of my seat and walked out of the room, putting Carlisle's and Edward's thoughts out of my head. I inhaled involuntarily as I passed by Bella, her scent filling my throat. I closed my eyes and stopped walking.

"If I may have your permission, _Mister_ Cullen…I need to hunt."

Why I said it out loud, I didn't know. But as soon as I said it, Carlisle stood.

"Evelyn, I kindly demand you hunt far away from here…" he started, a slight edge to his voice.

My statement was directed at Edward, not Carlisle. I smirked, and turned to say something.

"She killed a mountain lion earlier. Emmett and I ran into her during our hunting trip, and I attacked her before she could drink. She has already expressed that she will not kill a human here."

Edward beat me to it, though. And, he was a bit too honest for my taste. I was looking more for a sarcastic come-back, but Edward threw it out there just as it happened.

Carlisle stared at me, and his face flooded with relief as soon as he realized what Edward had said.

_Our diet?_

My face was emotionless.

"For now."

He smiled.

_Since?_

"Since she spared a human yesterday. Conflict of…interest…"

I glared at Edward.

_Thanks. Want to go hunt for me too?_

_I can't be truthful?_

_Cut it out, you don't hide your motives as well as you think._

He laughed out loud, his crooked smile cutting across his face. He offered no rebuttal and simply shrugged. Carlisle raised an eyebrow at me and took a step forward. Emmett had left a few minutes ago, so it was just Carlisle, Edward and Bella, and I in the room. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other. I saw Bella shift her head, and when I turned my eyes to her I made eye contact with her. The curiosity in her eyes was overwhelming, and I felt for the first time since I had showed up, she looked at me without an ounce of fear.

_She thinks I'm one of you._

_Hm._

I rolled my eyes at Edward's dismal thought. He was obviously blocking his thoughts from me, concentrating on individual strands of Bella's hair instead.

"Perhaps…you would care to explain? Just out of sheer curiosity, of course…no obligation."

I sighed and crossed my arms at my chest.

_Damn it, Edward._

"Since you'll hear it from someone one way or the other…it might as well be from me."

He nodded and leaned up against a dining chair, his face serious and intrigued.

"I was planning on hunting in Port Angeles," I saw Bella shudder beside me, " I found a suitable candidate. To make him comfortable, we drove. As we drove…I kept…"

There went that lump in my throat again. I cleared it after a moment and looked down.

"I kept…thinking of…him. The human reminded me of him. I felt the urge to turn him. I realized that was a stupid choice, and left him. Safe and sound. The end."

Carlisle and I stared at each other for a moment, and his thoughts bordered on a sappy after school special of family values. I rolled my eyes and pushed away the sentiment before it could get closer.

"Did somebody mention hunting?"

Alice's voice chirped down the stairs, and a moment later she came into view, followed by Rosalie. They both wore tight, dark jeans that hugged their lower bodies, and boots that went up their calves. But from the waist up, their styles were obviously different. Alice had a long sleeved black turtle neck on, with black fingerless gloves covering her ands. Rosalie had a dark purple military style button up on with a gray scarf wrapped around her neck, her long blonde hair stylishly coifed down her back.

"We were going to go out, and Evelyn, I saw you coming with us."

She smiled at me, her dark choppy hair staying still as she tilted her head to the side. Rosalie licked her lips and turned them into her unforgettable sneer, but said nothing to dispute Alice's vision. Jasper quietly stepped into the room, standing stiffly straight wit his ands folded behind his back.

"It is a good idea to hunt. We will all need as much strength as we can get."

Alice smiled back at him, then turned her eyes toward me once again. Emmett clambered into the room, and Esme made the family complete after him.

_Come on, you know you want to._

Emmett.

_It would be wonderful for you to join us…_

Esme.

_We already know the answer, what a waste of time…_

Ugh. Rosalie.

_Please._

This last one caught me off guard, and from my peripheral I noticed Edward furrowed his eyebrows in surprise as well. Alice was pleading with me to go.

I sighed out loud, and Alice squealed.

"She'll come!"

Emmett squeezed Rosalie's shoulders with a huge grin on his face, then leaned down to kiss her on the top of her head. I wasn't sure if you could call it a smile, but her full lips did turn slightly up at the ends before she flicked her air back and up at Emmett. Alice clenched onto Jasper's hand, and Esme leaned her head against Carlisle's chest, who eagerly wrapped his arm around her shoulder. I raised my eyebrows and watched all of the coupling before my eyes.

"This will be fun! We haven't had a full family outing for months."

Hating to break Alice's excitement, I glanced over at Edward and shook my head.

"Edward and Emmett hunted last night. Plus, someone needs to stay with Bella."

I assumed Edward would jump at the chance of staying at home with Bella, but his face grew clouded and I heard him running through options in his head.

"Nah, I'm going," Emmett exclaimed, and winked at Rosalie. I smiled widely. It seemed he and Rosalie grew aroused watching each other hunt, and the adrenaline from the impending confrontation fueled his desire even more.

"It's okay, I'll be okay. I can…I can call Jacob," Bella offered, hesitating before saying a name that was unfamiliar to me. Instantly, I sensed disdain in Rosalie's thoughts, but paid little attention. When _didn't_ I sense disdain out of her head? Edward provided a picture of the person Bella was referring to, a tall and muscular boy who looked to be at least in his early twenties. He then thought his actual age, a mere 17. I shrugged and stopped paying attention after Edward concluded his thought process by thinking she would be safe with him.

"Yes, that will work. Victoria and her friend will not be in the area tonight. Bella will be fine," Alice reassured me a moment later.

"I will take you home, Bella. Will you please have Jacob pick you up?" Edward asked as he took Bella's face in his hands.

She nodded and bit her lip, then waved an awkward goodbye to everyone in the room as Edward ushered her out of the room. She caught my eye before she disappeared behind the wall, her deep chocolate brown eyes offering a sense of…warmth? I suddenly felt protected somehow, as if I were part of the 'team' so to speak. The feeling went away as I heard the front door close, and I ran a hand through my hair and pushed the feeling out of my head.

_One of the team? No, they have their team. _

Carlisle passed me on his way to the living room and placed a reassuring and on my shoulder. He leaned in close to me, our shoulders directly across from each other, and smiled softly.

"Welcome back. Even if it is just for a while."

--------------

_So, i know i know, it was a bit long. too long? not long enough? huh huh? remember peeps, "Thumbs Up" or "Thumbs Down" is all I'm lookin for! =0) well that and my very own Edward..._


	8. Where We Left Off

Hi everyone! So sorry for the long delay, I know I usually say there will only be a day or two in between postings BUUUTT real life caught up to me, and I spent my writing time taking care of an ear infected 15 month old. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it...a few people asked for a bit more E&B, so we have plenty of that in this chapter...plus a surprise guest! woo!

and so uh...anyone see New Moon? i laughed, i cried...they did such a good job! altough the cliff jumping scene with the wolf pack was a bit lame for me...still think it was good enough to see again tomorrow night and the next night! ha!

as always, none of this, i own. i simply pillage and steal and make Stephanie's characters do what I want them to. Sorry Steph, maybe if you wrote another book I wouldn't have to do this. teehee 3

enjoy!

---------------

**BPOV**

I sat in the passenger seat and darted my eyes from the road outside the windshield to my driver. My Edward.

I sighed. The past few days have been stressful, to say the least. I replayed memories of the previous summer, where Edward and I had been able to relax and have a normal…if you could find any sense of normalcy between us…relationship. We spent days together, talking about simple everyday things, nights together, him holding me tightly as I slept against his cool chest.

I sighed again and looked away from him, and out my window. It seemed like centuries ago, where I was at peace with sleeping at night because I knew Edward would be there again in the morning. Him leaving me after my horrendous birthday crushed me…crushed being a light word. And since he came back, I still felt as if I were dreaming the worst of all nightmares. The happy nightmare. The one that brings you such joy wile you're sleeping, but then once you open your eyes and you realize how alone you are…

No, crushing was not the right word. Maybe splitting my chest open one needle prick at a time, with each layer of tissue being spread apart centimeter by centimeter. Maybe torturing my heart and soul by consistently striking in the same place, time after time after time, but never with enough force to allow the pressure to release.

Yes, I had been broken. Broken beyond repair, as it has been months since the fairy tale of a man who sat next to me had been back in my life. But I awoke every night immediately panicked, clutching my bed for his strong body. Even when I saw him, I had to touch him, and even then it was hard to believe I wasn't dreaming.

My dreams before had been way too real, and the reality of his absence killed me every morning. His presence now pacified my fear, and while when he was there with me I felt like there had never been wound at all, when he was apart from me…well…it was a little harder to bare.

I shook my head, willing the thoughts out of my head. I turned my head back to him and smiled. His hands sat comfortably on the steering wheel while his fingers moved slightly to the melody of the Indie rock song playing quietly on his stereo. The muscles in his arms tensed and relaxed at the small movements, and I bit my lip in desire. My eyes moved across his chest and up his neck.

_Oh, God. _

I felt that urge from the previous night boil up inside of me.

_Please don't…_

As I scolded myself, I didn't notice he had turned his eyes to me, a quizzical look gracing his beautiful face. I had been grateful countless time for my broken mind, for that little aspect of my head that blocked my thoughts from Edward's gift. This was one of those times.

He lifted one eyebrow at me, and I mimicked the movement back to him, bringing forth my favorite crooked smile. My smile.

Was it weird that I kept thinking of everything about him as mine? I was so possessive of him, which was silly, considering he could have any girl he wanted. I never really believed he would settle on me…maybe that's why he was so insistent on keeping me human, maybe he didn't want to hurt my feelings so he was just going to wait it out until I died a perfectly normal, humanly death. Then he would be free to find the girl of his…dreams? Well, at least his day dreams.

"Do you do that on purpose?"

His voice should have pulled me out of my reverie, but it pulled me in deeper. The vortex that his voice sent me through made me dizzy in the best way, with deep colors flashing through my peripherals and music sounding in my head. Was this feeling normal? Every other person who had ever been in love with their "soul mate", had they felt this?

No, I couldn't believe that anyone had felt like this. Edward wasn't someone I could see myself getting old with. No, I loved him so much, needed him so desperately, that I was willing to sacrifice eternity…to keep him with me. I didn't see a future with him, I saw forever. Literally.

"Do what?" I asked as I bit my lip.

"When you get deep into thought, your expression changes…it practically kills me, not being able to know what you're thinking of. It's very frustrating."

"Well, anytime I get that look, I'd be willing to bet I'm thinking about you."

He kept my gaze for a moment longer, and I had to tell myself to push the air from my lungs. He smiled as he looked back to the road, and I was curious as to how fast we were going. But, I had trained myself to not look. Getting Edward to slow down in every other aspect of life was not hard at all, but getting him to slow down when it came to driving? Good luck with that.

"So you and Jacob have...made up?

I bit my lip and looked out my window.

The truth was, through the months that Edward was gone, Jacob had been my rock. I felt tied to him, as if he were the only thing keeping me connected to this world. Without him, I think I would have just floated off…not into nonexistence, because unlike what most people thought, I was not suicidal. Without Jacob, I would have…had no light in my life. But he was my warm sun, and conveniently being close to my sun also brought me close to Edward.

It always came down to Edward. I don't believe I led Jacob along, because I remembered telling him that while I loved him, it was not the same type of love. He was my friend, family nearly. And since my return from Italy, with Edward's hand clenched tightly in my own, Jacob had understandably chosen to not put himself around me often.

I mean, on the surface it was obvious. Jacob was a werewolf, a creature designed to tear vampires, like Edward, apart. I could understand the instinct. But to me, it was the love of my existence, Edward…and the best friend I could ever have, Jacob. They weren't monsters, no matter what they said of each other. Plus, I felt Jacob was hurt by my choice of being with Edward. Well, I knew he was hurt. But what could I do?

So, even though I told everyone I could be with Jacob so they could all hunt together, I actually didn't know how that was going to work out.

"Bella? Your silence is not comforting."

I looked at him and tried to smile, and shrugged my shoulders.

"Um. Well. I can call him when I get home."

"Belllaa!"

He groaned my name and leaned his head back against the headrest. He clenched his jaw and shut his eyes, and then quickly brought his head back up and reached into is pocket for his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Carlisle. They can hunt without me."

"No!"

I reached over and pulled is phone out of his hand. I knew he allowed the theft because his fingers offered no resistance to my hand, which if they did I would have never been able to take the small silver cell. He was humoring me, and I appreciated it.

"Edward, please. You should go. Everyone seemed so excited…"

"You know I don't care, Bella. They could be having tea with the Queen of England and I would rather be with you."

"I know that. But still. It would make me happy if you went."

His eyes were amused, and he smirked with his lips slightly parted.

"So in order to make you happy, I should leave?"

I felt as if I were punched in the stomach. The thought of him leaving physically hurt me.

"No! Not at all, don't even say that! It's not you leaving…it's you hunting. I will be okay. I need to clean anyways…it's the daytime, Edward, even if Jacob can't come baby sit me, I promise to not go into the woods by myself."

He apologized for offending me, which I shook my head to. I turned his stereo up a bit so I could think. I didn't want to be alone, but I knew it would be helpful for Edward to have this time with his family and get as much nourishment as he needed. And if I really asked, I doubted Jacob would turn down coming to visit me.

We pulled up to my house and Edward turned the music back down.

"Bella, if the entire family goes on a hunting trip, it will not take the afternoon. With Evelyn coming along, there would be eight vampires. A few deer will not suffice. We would have to leave the area and find bigger game to ensure everyone gets enough."

"How long would you be gone?"

Maybe one day I could handle…but two? Three? I wasn't so sure.

"We would be back by tomorrow afternoon."

I exhaled. I could last a night. Maybe.

I turned in my seat to face him, but he wasn't in his seat. A moment later, the passenger door was pulled open and I saw his pale hand reached down toward me. I took it eagerly and he helped me out of the car, shutting the door behind me.

"Do you promise to call me?"

We stopped walking, and he looked down at me, his amber eyes boring into mine. I concentrated really hard on them, hoping that somehow, I could maybe start hearing his thoughts. Unsurprisingly, I couldn't.

"If I didn't need both hands, Bella, I would be on the phone with you while I hunted."

Oh, dear Edward's humor.

I smirked as I started toward my front door.

"Well, you could always buy a Bluetooth…"

He chuckled to himself and ran a hand through his hair, then took two long strides to catch up to where I was. I expected him to walk with me, but in just one second he had passed me and was up on my porch. He placed either of his hands on the porch posts and leaned forward slightly as I walked up the steps, blocking me from my porch. His smile was carefree, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"And to risk you running for the hills after hearing me in attack mode? I think not."

I ducked under his arm and leaned against my front door, thoroughly enjoying our banter.

"You wouldn't have to worry about me running for the hills…" I paused and then shrugged, "with my luck, I would probably…fall off a cliff or something…"

I smiled, trying to make fun of myself and provoke a glorious smile from Edward. His eyes clouded instantly and his jaw clenched. I sighed and looked away. Bad joke.

"Bella…"

He reached forward as he took a step toward me, both movements bringing only inches between us. His cool fingers trailed down from my forehead to my jaw, and he rested his hand on the curve of my neck. I recognized his intent as feeling my heartbeat, and immediately felt a deep pang of guilt.

"…considering we have our own little Volturi guard here it wouldn't be hard for me to end my misery once you were gone."

An intense shot of coldness ran through my body, and I saw his eyebrows rise at me. I was amused, only slightly, that we were both making jokes about the series of events that happened not too long ago. The series of events that in essence, tortured me every night through my nightmares. Edward was lucky to not have to worry about nightmares, but I knew he held the same fear, the fear of losing me, just as tightly as I held my fear of losing him.

"Touché," I muttered.

He somberly laughed again, and I turned my back to him and opened my front door. Before I took a step over the threshold, I felt his hand on my waist. He held me still, and his other hand snaked up my back and to my shoulder. Gently, he moved my long hair over my shoulder and held it back, then leaned down and pressed his lips against my neck. The connection was soft, and it immediately reminded me of the same place I had kissed him a few nights ago. My body began reacting on its own accord, making its own choices without a coherent thought or command from my mind. My head lolled to the side and my back arched, and as I felt my backside brush against Edward, I in turn felt Edward freeze, and then reluctantly, but dutifully, step back. I stood still for a few moments, clearing the haze from my mind. He reached beside me and turned my door knob and then pushed the door open. It swung back and bounced against the wall behind it, but instead of closing all the way, it stopped its movement halfway through and remained partially open. I took this as my cue to step in, knowing that I would be here without Edward's company. I sighed and stepped up, then turned back to face Edward.

"I'll see you, then."

"I won't leave town until I know he is here."

I shrugged.

"Okay. I'll call him."

He leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"I love you, Bella. Please, be safe."

I nodded.

"I love you too," I whispered, then stepped back. It killed me to be the one who was creating the distance between us, but I knew everyone was waiting for him. Plus, the sooner he left, the sooner he would come back. He smiled at me and hopped off of my porch, still facing me. He waved to me, his pale fingers outstretched toward me. I smiled, because I had never seen him wave to me. Simple things, such normal things, that I found endlessly amusing when a vampire did them.

I didn't wait to watch him drive off. I shut the door and walked into the kitchen, mentally making a checklist on chores to do in order to keep myself busy. My eyes fell on the phone hanging on the wall.

I missed Jacob. He was such a huge part of my life last year, and it hurt me how we rarely even spoke now. But, that pain was not nearly as bad as what I felt without Edward. It sounded bad, I know. But what could I do?

I heard a dial tone, and I hadn't even realized I picked up the phone. I cradled it in my hand and bit my lip as my fingers moved quickly over the keypad. It was like an out of body experience, I didn't know who was telling my body to make all these movements but somehow, it was moving. I sighed as I heard ringing, and gingerly held it to my ear. There wasn't much I could do much about it now.

It rang. And rang, and rang some more. I couldn't remember them having an answering machine, so after the tenth ring I figured it was safe to assume no one was there. I moved the phone from my ear but hesitated before hanging it up.

I heard a muffled groan on the other end of the line, and my eyes widened.

"Hello?"

"Huh?"

I recognized that grunt immediately; it was Jacob.

"Jacob!"

He cleared his throat and I heard a squeak, like a bed spring. A light bulb went on in my head and I glanced over at the clock; it was 10am. He was probably asleep still.

"Bella?"

I exhaled happily when I heard his voice say my name.

"Bella, is that you? Are you okay?"

His voice was getting more coherent, like he was waking up with each moment that passed.

"Yea, Jacob, I'm fine."

Everything went still on the other line, and I could imagine all too well Jacob's huge body frozen in the middle of his messy room.

"Then why are you calling?"

Ouch.

I opened my mouth and then shut it, not knowing what to say. What could I say? "Oh Jake, I'm just calling you because my first choice, the vampire you hate so much, is going on a hunting trip with the rest of his vampire family, and obviously they couldn't take me along for fear of my murder. Mind if we hang out a bit until they come back so I don't get eaten by another vampire who is out to get me?"

My thoughts were interrupted by his heavy sigh.

"Look, I'm sorry, Bells. That came out wrong. I'm just...surprised."

I nodded my agreement.

"I know Jake…I just…well it's complicated."

"What is?"

"Everything."

Suddenly, the meaning in that one word split into two completely different areas of life. Sure, the past few days warranted a complicated definition. But…with Jacob, everything else was complicated, too.

"I miss you, Jake."

I heard the squeak again, and imagined him sitting on his bed. My mind carved a detailed image of him, like it ad just been hours since I last saw him, and not the weeks it had actually been.

"I miss you too, Bella."

I smiled and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Then…why can't-"

"You know why, Bella. Don't play dumb."

I bit my top lip and closed my lip, resting my head against the cabinets. Maybe my skin had thickened a bit when Edward left, and sure, I didn't really hope for much. But, hearing Jacob talk to me like that hurt, and I couldn't listen any more.

"Ok, sorry. I'll just uh, talk to you later then. Bye."

I hung up quickly and walked to the sink, bracing myself against the corner of the counter. I hung my head and inhaled through my nose and exhaled through my mouth.

Okay, I can handle this by myself. Just stay inside. Maybe ask Charlie to take me to the station. He can lock me up in a cell; I'll tell him it'll be fun…

The phone's ringing cut my thought process off, and I was grateful. I turned and glared at the phone with narrow eyes, then walked over and picked it up off of the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Bella. I'm sorry."

It sounded like Jacob was rushing through his house because a loud crackly sound would echo through the line.

"Hey the phone is gonna die. I'll be there in ten minutes, okay?"

The line went dead and I was met with a dial tone a moment after silence. I furrowed my eyebrows and hung the phone up. La Push was roughly 30 minutes away when driving; even speeding would bring it down to maybe 20 minutes. If he planned on getting here in ten…well…

The phone rang again and I jumped. I exhaled and picked it up, embarrassed at how easily I was startled.

"Hello, Jacob?"

"No."

Edward's smooth, velvety voice murmured into my ear, and I felt the hair on my arms stand on end.

"I'm sorry, I was just-"

"I know, love. Alice's vision of you went away. We knew he agreed."

I pushed my hair behind my ear and nodded.

"I don't like it, Bella. Please be safe."

"I will. Jacob will take care of me."

He was silent and I heard him exhale quietly, like he moved the phone away from his mouth.

"I know he will. I will call you tonight. I love you."

"I love you too."

He hung up and I put my phone back on its receiver, and then wondered if anyone else would be calling. I waited against the counter for a few minutes, completely in silence, before I concluded that it'd be safe to walk away from the phone. I looked around the kitchen and shook my head at the dishes. I wouldn't finish those in time before Jacob got here.

I had managed to straighten up the living room before I heard a large thud on my front porch. A moment of panic coursed trough my body, but was instantly put out when I saw Jacob's shadow move across my front window. He knocked and a second later, I pulled open the door.

I don't even remember seeing him. All I remember in that first moment were two huge, muscular arms wrapping around me and lifting me up against a hard, defined chest. As I breathed, the familiar and woodsy scent overwhelmed me, my face buried in the crook of his neck. The heat that emanated from his body seemed to pulse through my own, and I felt his heart pounding against my chest. He felt so…alive.

I tapped on the bare plane of his back in submission. I could feel him smile against the side of my face as he released the right hold he had on me. He didn't set me down though, and I wrinkled my nose as I became aware of how awkward my legs felt just hanging there. Sure, I could have wrapped them around Jacob's waist…but that just made me think of what happened upstairs in my bedroom with Edward. My breathing hitched and I bit my lip at the thought, and Jacob grinned even more. He thought he brought out that reaction in me. I raised my eyebrows and smiled, wiggling down against his body until my toes touched the ground. Jacob got the hint and pulled his arms back. I shook my head and took a step back, taking in the vision of my best friend.

He stood before me, his russet skin stretched tightly over a heavily muscular body. He had no shirt on, and worn jean cut off shorts, the fringe of the denim hanging down at his knees. He was barefoot and I smiled at the little trail of grass he brought in from outside. My eyes moved back up his body and settled on his face. He was smiling smugly at me.

"Come on, Bells, you act like you've never seen a guy as good looking as me before."

I recognized the hint of insult behind his words, but didn't acknowledge it.

"Well it's not that often I get a nine foot tall monster in my living room, what can I say?"

If possible, his smile grew even more, showcasing his bright white teeth.

"Coming from you, monster is a compliment of the utmost highest. I'll take it."

"Utmost highest?"

He barked out a laugh, and patted his thighs.

"Yep, see these? Fancy pants."

I laughed, and the sound sounded foreign to me. Jacob always knew how to make me laugh, how to make me feel carefree in a world that was always so consuming. He walked passed me and flopped down on the couch, the throw and pillow arrangement I had just finished completely ruined in a matter of seconds. He found the remote and turned the TV on, then looked at me and smiled.

"So Bella, have you finished all of your homework? Cleaned up your room?"

"Huh?"

His tone was serious in an unserious way. I leaned against the arm of the sofa; his feet jutted out next me as he obviously was too tall to fit on the couch.

"Well, I figure if I'm s'posed to be your babysitter, I ought to make sure you have all your chores done."

My eyebrows furrowed and I shook my head.

"Babysitter? No, that's not why…I mean…how did you know?"

I felt bad. Was it that transparent?

"Relax, Quil was out on patrol and he saw the leeches leave. I'd rather be here with you anyway. So who is the new one?"

Quil must have told Jake about Evelyn. I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't know the answer too well myself, let alone well enough to explain it to my werewolf friend who abided by a peace treaty with the Cullens out of obligation, and not out of choice.

"A friend of theirs, passing through town. She'll be here for a while, if you want to let everyone else know."

I wondered if Evelyn knew about Jacob and the rest of his pack, then made a mental note to bring it up to Edward when he came back. Jacob's eyes narrowed.

"How new?"

Oh. Part of their treaty was that the Cullens couldn't take a human life, and I could read the skepticism written on Jacob's face. Skepticism and…eagerness?

"Um. Decades new give or take."

He grunted and looked back at the TV. I zoned out on the screen, watching the figures move but not paying attention. I don't know how much time passed before I noticed Jacob out of the corner of my eye, just staring at me. I looked directly at him, and he kept his face still, like he wasn't ashamed of being caught.

"What?"

His face was serious; his eyes intense.

"Jake?"

A few more intense moments passed, and then his face softened.

"Nothin. You look good, Bells."

I felt my cheeks flush, and pushed my hair back behind my ears again. I just looked back at him and chewed on my bottom lip, unsure of what to say.

"Thanks…you do, too."

He grinned, pleased with my response.

"Hey so uh, since you woke me up so early, I didn't get to eat breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day, ya know? Wanna make it up to me?"

He raised his eyebrows at me, and I narrowed mine back at him.

"Sure, I'll make you some _breakfast_."

"You're no fun," I heard him mumble. I smiled and walked into the kitchen, and not too long after, Jacob joined me.

It put me at ease, having someone to talk to while I cooked. Our conversation never ended as I made bacon, sausage, eggs, and pancakes. He would interrupt our conversation shamelessly and tell me to put a few more links in the frying pan, or pour a couple more pancakes onto the griddle. I followed his direction though, and was pleased, yet not surprised when he cleaned his plate short of licking the syrup up. He made me laugh with dorky jokes; told me how school was going, and what everyone else on the reservation was up to. I finished my one pancake and one egg only a minute or two before he finished his mountain of food, and I teased him endlessly the whole time we were at the table.

It didn't feel like there was a lapse of time in our friendship where we didn't talk. I felt no awkwardness, there were no quiet moments; we just meshed so well, that hanging out was effortless.

We moved from the kitchen to the living room and watched a movie on TV, then wandered up to my room where he surfed the web and looked through my music archive on my computer. We settled into a comfortable period of time where we were both on my bed, but facing opposite directions so our feet were resting by each other's head. Well, my head was more by his knees; his feet hung off the small mattress. He had his hands folded underneath his head, and I had mine folded on top of my stomach. Again, we just talked. About random, completely unimportant things. But he was able to get my mind off of the supernatural side of my life, even though he was a huge werewolf. He was still, to me, an everyday teenager, a year younger than I was, someone who could relate to me and make me laugh and smile.

Yep, after all this time, he still took his place as my Sun.

---------

soooo? thumbs up, thumbs down, opinions, suggestions...quick question for you...do YOU think Jacob might have a shot with Bella dear? hmmmm...??


	9. Game On

_Hi all! I'm sorry, I'm trying to get caught up with the reviews and the alert adds and such..give me time! _

_So this one is a little short, but it is from Edwards POV and I wanted to make sure I wrote him the right way before throwing out a nice long chapter from him. So be sure to tell me what you think!_

_Thanks to all wo read and review, I love you all!_

_As always, none of this belongs to me. No, tis the property of Stephanie Meyer. Kudos to she._

**EDPOV**

The forest was thick, and even at the noon hour we were able to travel through the trees hidden from the sunlight. We were far away from Forks, near the Canadian border on the Eastern side of Washington. A long way away from home, and every mile put more stress on my shoulders as it was one mile away from Bella, one minute longer it would take me to get back to her. Plus, with Jacob being in the picture for the day, Alice couldn't see anything, so we couldn't even watch to make sure she was going to be okay. It was difficult to not turn back.

_Let her breathe, I'm sure she likes the normal life every now and again._

I couldn't see Evelyn, but I heard her thoughts and I smelled her scent. Freezing for an instant, I heard her behind me and turned to face her.

_Come on, Edward. Get your mind in the game. _

I narrowed my eyes at her challenge and smirked. She grinned back at me.

_There we go. Let's make it interesting._

I raised an eyebrow, and she flew through the trees and was at my side in a second.

_First one to make a kill wins?_

She rolled her eyes.

_No, that's child's play. We set our sights on the same animal. First one who kills it, wins._

I laughed out loud, my adrenaline beginning to peak.

_You want to go against me? _

She nodded. I grinned back at her.

"You have no chance."

She leaned in close to me and patted my chest with her hand.

"I'm going to love shoving those words down your throat, Edward."

Emmett heard her words even though he was yards away and his laugh echoed through the trees, and Alice and Rosalie chimed in with their own amused jeers. She giggled quietly and then seemingly gathered all of her strength behind her hand as she leaned back, then lunged forward and pushed me hard, sending me into the air. I was thrown against a tree branch at least 20 feet in the air. I grasped the branch with ease, my feet planted against the trunk as I cleared my head from her unexpected attack. Her laugh grew louder as I heard her run, a streak of pale skin accented with long dark hair giving me the only indication of which direction she took. I crouched against the tree and laughed to myself.

"Game on!" I shouted, and lunged off the trunk and through the air, landing on the forest floor for a split second before taking off into a figurative flight after her. I heard my family cheer through the trees, and spent a minute listening to their happy and thrilled thoughts of a good outing.

_Just passed a deer, I'll let you have it, leave the big game to me._

Evelyn's thoughts pulled me out of my family's head, and I growled as I ran after her.

"Evie, he's coming up from the side!" Alice shouted through the trees, giving away my plan to Evelyn.

"Stay out of this, Alice!" I yelled back, annoyingly amused with her cheating.

"Don't worry, bro, I got your back!" Emmett interjected, and a loud thundering shook the forest floor.

"You beast! Get off of me!" Evelyn laughed, and as I ran up I saw Emmett sitting on her stomach, a broken boulder behind them. I slowed to a walk and patted Emmett on the shoulder, my eyes falling down to Evelyn.

"Should've known, you go against me, you go against the whole family."

She rolled her eyes and then grinned a wicked smile.

_Looks like they all aren't on your side._

The second I heard her thought, I felt a tight grip on my shoulders.

"Should be even on both sides, don't you think?"

I was surprised to hear Rosalie's voice; she made it known she did not enjoy having Evelyn around. I was focusing on Evelyn's thoughts so intently that I didn't even realize Rosalie was creeping up on me. A second later, I was again flying through the air, and while I wasn't worried about getting hurt obviously, I was a little irritated because Rosalie threw me back, giving Evelyn that much of an advantage. I heard Rosalie pull Emmett off of her, drawing out a long growl from Emmett, which in turn pulled an excited giggle from Rosalie. By the time I reached them again, Emmett had Rosalie pinned against a tree with her legs wrapped around his waist. I smiled and shook my head as I ran past them.

"You guys have no shame…" I muttered, only to get a grunt in response from one of them.

I caught up to Evelyn, who was crouching in preparation for attack, and my eyes fell on the large black bear a few yards away. She was thoroughly focused, and as far as I could tell she hadn't sensed my arrival. I blocked my thoughts, thinking only of the color black in order to affectively sneak up on the bear without being caught by Evelyn.

I ran outwards, in an arc around the bear so I was now in front of it instead of behind it. I held my breath as the adrenaline of the hunt, and the inevitable kill, settled into my being. I felt my eyes darken in blood lust as the huge bear trudged toward a small river, and heard a growl from the other side of the trees. Immediately, I crouched, and searched the darkness for my opponent.

I saw Evelyn's bright eyes, usually a clear green but now, a fierce red, glow in the shade of the tree tops. The red startled me at first, but then I remembered that her last kill most likely was a human. One of the ingredients in her gift of looking like a human was that her eyes were a normal color, and while the shade of green was unearthly and bright, it was more acceptable than red. But when she hungered, it changes to the normal vampire custom. If she fed from an animal, they would have turned topaz, like my own…but since her last meal was indeed a human, before she had arrived in Forks…they flamed a deadly crimson.

Her growl only made my bare my teeth, her warning to me met only by my challenge. This part of the competition was more serious than before, and faintly I heard the rest of my family tell each other to stay back and intervene no more. I kept my stare on Evelyn, who was now cautiously advancing on the bear while watching me.

_He is mine, Edward._

_When you earn him, you can have him._

She snarled at me and crouched even closer to the ground. Her hair brushed the forest floor, the sound seemingly echoing as we were both completely quiet. I had focused my mind to only focus on the animal before me and the attacker before me, and I heard only the bear's breathing and pumping heart, and the tiny movements that resonated sound that Evelyn put forth. All else was pushed out of my mind. Nothing else mattered but this kill.

_Stay back. _

I grinned as I heard the animal's pulse quicken. His large head turned to Evelyn's direction; he had heard her. I did not hesitate; I flew out to the bear and he did not even notice me, his full attention on Evelyn. The bear growled just as I placed my hands on his neck. His head jolted at the surprise, and I geared up to snap his neck and claim my prize before Evelyn launched herself at me and tackled me, the loud crash sending birds flying from the trees. We flew back and tumbled on the ground, her hand pressed against my face as she shoved it into the dirt. She stood quickly; ready to run after the bear that was now thundering away from us. I clamped my hand around her ankle and pulled her down and instead of falling on her stomach she withdrew her leg from my grasp and tumbled into a somersault. She straightened herself with ease, one knee in the dirt and the other stretched gracefully out at her side.

We heard clapping, no doubt coming from Emmett as the rest of my family watched from the sideline. Carlisle shushed him before I stopped focusing on them. Evelyn grinned, the crimson in her eyes gleaming.

_Come on, Eddie, you've got more than that._

She swiped at me and I threw my head back, missing her razor-like nails by centimeters. She jumped from her position and landed with her feet planted on my shoulders, then crouched over me with her hand on my forehead.

_Or has the human rubbed off on you?_

The human. Bella. I growled as she dared to mention Bella right now, and my anger made her laugh. My arms hooked underneath her legs and flew up to her waist, and I erected myself, lifting her up with me. I began to run, and then slammed her back first against a tree. The bark began to splinter and her eyes widened as my hand found her neck. I clenched tightly as I lifted her up, then turned and brought her to the ground with such force the forest floor shook.

_Apparently the Volturi Guard hasn't taught you much defense, big bad Evie._

She snarled and I felt her feet connect with my chest, but I tightened my grasp on her neck and I only ended up skidding a few feet, me knees dragging through the dead leaves and dirt. Her eyes narrowed at my own and she swiped one more time, her open palm connecting with the side of my face. My head snapped to the side and in the split second her attack connected, my hand relaxed, and she was able to jump to her feet. She lowered herself into a half crouch, and then kicked me in the chest. As I flew into the air she sped toward me and her fingers wrapped around my throat, and she growled with satisfaction as she assisted gravity by slamming me to the ground.

"We're more of the _offensive_ type."

She lifted her leg and brought it down on my chest, her foot crashing down against my sternum. The ground around me conceded to the force and caved in slightly, putting me in the ground about five inches.

She raised her eyebrow at me and I exhaled, and she was gone. It took only half a second for me to get back on my feet, and after one glance at the shallow grave fit perfectly to my body, I shot after her. I followed her scent through the woods, ducking through dead trees and jumping over small creeks. My family trailed behind us, and soon branched out through the woods, some of them heading out in front of Evelyn, others flanking our sides, and lastly two brought up the rear.

She was completely in tune with my thoughts, and was able to stay out of my sight for quite a while. So instead of running toward her to catch her, I decided to go to the bottom line. Our bet was not about each other; our bet was about our prey. I nearly laughed out loud as I realized how easy it would be to track the bear and kill it, and come out on top. So, I pulled back from the direction she was in and started moving back. I found the river the bear was originally at, searching for food for itself. I kept in the trees, but traveled along the bank until I spotted it. I grinned and shook my head.

_Too easy._

I looked around me but sensed nothing or no one; it seemed as if my whole family was up the river following after Evelyn. I laughed to myself as I stalked the bear, whose big paw was lolling in the river, waiting for a fish to swim by so he could have his lunch. I smirked at the irony and crouched. I was maybe two yards away, and could take him down in a single leap.

_A human! Jasper, where is Jasper?_

I narrowed my eyes as Alice's voice sang her thought in my head. A human? We were far out in the forest, Carlisle ad made sure we were not around any humans…

_I knew this was a bad idea, of course she would go after him…_

Rosalie's thought pulled me out of my hunt and my eyes widened as I realized what exactly it meant, having a human around. Jasper I was confident could control himself, he had grown a lot more disciplined since Bella's birthday. But Evelyn's fiery eyes seemed to have burned into my retinas, because I could not shake the look of pure bloodlust, completely unfiltered. I moved from my position and ran back quickly, pushing myself faster than normal. I slowed only once I saw Alice, who was standing with Jasper, her small hands framing his face. They were having another one of their intimate, quiet moments, no doubt Alice trying to keep Jasper's mind off the human. He too, was hunting with no regard; he had no reason to reign in his instincts.

"Where is she?" I asked, a few feet away as to not intrude on their moment.

Alice didn't look away from Jasper; instead, she combed her fingers through his hair.

"Northeast, about a mile. She smelled him and ran. The others are after her."

I was off in an instant, silently scolding myself for egging her on. If it had been just a normal hunt, she wouldn't have been as into the kill as this. But the challenge had always intrigued her, made hunting animals exciting compared to humans.

I soon arrived at Emmett and Rosalie, who stood near Esme, on one side of the river. They were all looking into the woods on the other side, and all kept quiet.

"Is she over there?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowed as I took in Esme's worried thoughts.

Esme nodded and Emmett wrapped an arm around her.

"Carlisle is with her. Can you hear their thoughts?"

I listened intently but could only hear the voices of the family directly surrounding me. I shook my head.

"No, I'll go see."

Esme's hand reached out for me as I leaped across the river, but I did not look back. I heard Carlisle's voice first, his thoughts full of disbelief.

_I cannot believe her…_

I saw him standing still next to a tree, and walked up slowly to him. I looked at his face and was surprised at the amused smile gracing his lips. He looked up at me and patted my shoulder, snaking his arm around my back and pulling my against his side.

"I'm sorry, son."

My eyebrows furrowed again as I looked straight ahead, following his eyes. There I saw Evelyn, knelt on the floor. I took a step forward, ready to run and push her off of the human…and then realized…she wasn't over a human at all.

She knelt over a bear. Not a black bear, like the one I was seconds away from killing…no, this was a grizzly bear. A huge grizzly bear, that had to have been at least 600lbs. Not only was the bear lying, dead, at her feet, but three cubs lay next to it. Also dead. My mouth was open in disbelief. She casually sunk down and sat cross-legged, wiping a small trail of blood from her chin. She looked at me and grinned, then held her hands up.

"Lunch is ready, folks!"

She laughed, and in just a moment the rest of my family was at our sides. Alice's laugh sounded like a wind chime, and Emmett barked and slapped his hand against my back. Esme hid her smile behind her hand and gravitated toward Carlisle, who wrapped his hand around her waist.

"Man, she got you good!" Emmett interjected, and then sauntered over to Evelyn, rubbing his hand together in anticipation. Alice rubbed Jasper's chest, her face exuding an apology.

"I told you I was fine…" he whispered into her hair, and then kissed the top of her head. She smiled and kissed his cheek, then grabbed his hand and led him over to the feast that lay before us.

I couldn't help but stay still, and just watch as my family approached their meal. Their meal that Evelyn killed for them. Their meal, of a freaking grizzly bear and her three cubs, that Evelyn killed for them.

_You think too much, Edward._

Her voice in my head made me shake my head.

_Aw come on…you didn't make any rules. Come and eat._

I narrowed my eyes at her and stayed where I was.

_What of the human?_

She smiled, still sitting on the ground. She looked almost like a little girl.

_I just imagined a human, and decided I would kill him. Once it was decided, Alice saw it, and warned everyone. _

Just then she looked back at Jasper and Alice, who were devouring a large cub.

"By the way, I'm sorry Jasper."

He looked up at her and grinned, then shrugged his shoulders.

"I was fine, really. No harm done."

She grinned at him, and then motioned for me to come over. I crossed my arms and leaned against the tree.

_Oh come on! Don't be a sore loser._

I exhaled.

_Next time, no mind games. _

She grinned and nodded.

_Deal._

_-----_

_so there ya go! How did I write Edward? Let me know! next chapter will be up as soon as I get some reviews!_


	10. Snow Ball

_Yay for the next chapter! This is where things start getting good! First off, a big thank you to all my reviewers and all those wo added me to your Favorites, as an Author, Story, or Alerts. I'm writing for you guys!  
_

_Of course, I do not own Twilight or any of the canon characters. I am just feeding my own personal obsession with the tools Stephanie Meyers has provided for me =)_

_Secondly, I hope everyone had a happy Thanksgiving! I know I have a lot to be thankful for...I'd love to hear what you're all thankful for! So maybe you can include that in your review for this chapter ;)_

_Okay, so this chapter has lots of Bella and Jacob. I hope you guys enjoy it...it did take a bit longer for me to write, just trying to get the feel for where I wanted it to go and all. But I'm happy with it now, I hope you all are too! And please, those readers who aren't Team Jacob have faith in me! This chapter may be a bit hard for you, but trust me, I'm a Team Edward kinda gal ;)_

_Anyways, let's get on with the show! Please review and leave me your thoughts!_

----------------

He just had to do it. He had to ruin the wonderful, carefree time we were having. He had to throw a stick of doom into the wheel of happiness that was rolling around our time together.

He had to bring up Edward.

I could think of Edward every moment of every day and I would never get bored. My silence wouldn't bother me; I could stare at my ceiling in the morning and have no issues with the setting sun outside my window. But talking about him was something entirely different, and I was annoyed at my inability to give his description justice, let alone explain my feelings to the true honest depth.

And then, to make that worse, I was going to have to talk about the guy I had trouble talking about, to the guy who hated the guy I had trouble talking about? Yea, my mind had enough going on to try and manage that. If it were possible for not only my body, but my mind to also be clumsy and uncoordinated, this would be the conversation to test that theory.

"Bells?"

I blinked and looked at him. He looked confused.

"You okay?"

I nodded and licked my lips.

"Cause…ya kinda went silent there."

I shrugged and tapped the ruler I was holding against my other palm.

"Oookay…if you don't want to talk about it…"

"It's not that I don't want to…I guess I just don't know how to. At least…not with you."

He was sitting in my desk chair, leaned back with his feet up on my bed, his large arms bent back with his hands wrapped around the back of his neck. He rolled his eyes back and leaned his head back, then brought his hands across his face.

"Jake, I mean…what do you want me to say?"

He swung his feet off of my bed and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. He kept his lips closed but ran his tongue over his lips, his frustration beginning to show.

"Bella. Listen. I want you to talk to me, okay? I want to know you're alright. I want to know what the hell it is that has you so damn…captivated, by the leech and his family."

We maintained eye contact for about a minute before I exhaled.

"I love him. Could you stay away from the person you loved more than anything?"

He looked at me with such intensity, I shifted my arm in front of me because I felt so exposed.

"Apparently not."

I exhaled, my chest suddenly feeling like a huge weight had been pressed against it. I began to breathe harder and Jacob moved swiftly from the chair to the bed. He sat on the edge and placed his arm on the side of my leg furthest from him, and leaned across the mattress. He was close to me, so close I could feel the warmth emanating from his body. His jaw was clenched tightly shut as he looked at me, his eyes flickering back and forth to both of mine, as if he were searching for something.

"Bella. You're going to sacrifice everything…your mom and dad, your future…for him?"

"He is my everything…Jacob…without him I was a ghost. You remember. I didn't have a future when he was gone."

"Wrong. You did," he put a hand on my face and directed my chin with his thumb to look up at him, "…with me."

It became harder and harder for me to think straight. The heat from his body, the warmth of his breath against my face, the softness in his hands as he held me, gentle yet forceful all at the same time…it made my head spin. Not necessarily out of lust or want, no…it wasn't the same as it was with Edward. But because to me, he was such a good friend, and if Edward had never come back, or if he was never in the picture in the first place, then yea, Jacob would be boyfriend material for me. But I knew what my heart told me, and it told me I was Edward's. And Jacob deserved someone who felt the way I felt for Edward, for him.

I closed my eyes as Jacob rested his forehead on mine. I sensed his lips inches from my own, and nervously bit my bottom lip back.

"You do. With me."

"Jacob, please…" I whispered, moving my head to the side to increase the distance between us. He brought up his other hand and placed it on my other cheek, pulling me back to face him. I kept my eyes down, almost afraid of what eye contact would bring. He leaned his face down to meet my eyes and offered me an innocent smile.

"I'm not going to bite you, Bella."

His words gave me the courage to look into his eyes.

"I'm not afraid of being bitten, Jacob."

The muscles in his jaw tensed and he held his breath for a moment, sensing the serious undertone in my voice. I lifted my chin and he dropped his hands and sat straight up, creating a distance that I was more comfortable with, even though the reasons why in turn made me uncomfortable. I guess this whole situation would never be a happy ending type situation. Someone would always be hurt.

Thankfully, my cell phone rang before he got the chance to say anything. He stayed still on my bed, glaring at me, while I reached over to the dresser and grabbed the vibrating metal life saver. The caller ID showed it was Renee, and I held it out so Jacob could see.

"It's my mom. This might take a while."

We both stared at each other in silence, the small hum from my phone the only sound audible. He exhaled and pushed himself off of my bed, and just as I moved my head up, he was out of my room, my door slamming behind him like a period ending a sentence. I sighed and shook my head, and then leaned back against the headboard as I pressed the button to connect with Renee.

----

While I appreciated the distraction, I didn't want to be rude and be on the phone while Jacob was alone downstairs. So I talked with Renee for about 15 minutes; well, mostly listened. She told me all about Jacksonville, how she started working at an after school program because she was missing being around kids, and how there was one little girl who reminded her of me. Renee went on about their house, how she'd love to have me out there soon. I remembered the tickets that Carlisle and Esme got me for my birthday, but decided to keep it to myself. I told her about Jacob waiting downstairs for me, and she squealed and pushed for me to dish on the latest happenings in my love life. I had to laugh at her enthusiasm, and ensured her it was always Edward, that I still was with him and was very happy. She sounded doubtful as she laughed about having my other 'hunk' waiting for me. We hung up and I tossed my phone on my bed, sitting in the silence for a moment before glancing at the clock. It was already 3pm. I sighed and looked out the window and wondered what Edward was doing, then stood and walked out of my room.

I stepped carefully down each of the steps, pausing when I was halfway down. I heard Jacob talking…then heard Charlie respond. My eyebrows lowered in confusion, but then figured he was probably home early, or on his lunch.

"Keep your head up, kid. She's not an easy case to solve, but she's worth it."

"I know, Charlie."

"You're a good kid, Jake. You make your old man proud. No one I trust more with Bella, than you."

They were talking about me. I stepped down a few more steps so I was at the last one, and just leaned against the railing, eavesdropping.

"You ever feel like you're just not enough, though?"

Charlie cleared his throat and I could tell the direction Jacob was heading made him feel uncomfortable.

"Uh…well…when you feel like you're not enough, that's when you grab her and make her see you've got nothin' more to give."

I couldn't believe this was my Charlie saying this stuff to Jacob. Did aliens exist, too, and did they suck out his brain, or invade his body?

"I'm not givin up, Chief."

I hadn't realized I was leaning forward, and my heel slipped off the step I was on and I stumbled down to the next step. The unexpected force made me fling my arms back, and the tip of my elbow slammed against the banister, the chain reaction ending with me slamming against the other wall and then losing balance altogether. I fell on my butt and skipped down the last two steps until I was on the floor.

My back stung and I felt the cool air meet what felt like a scrape. I looked over my shoulder slightly and saw Charlie and Jacob rush toward me. Jacob's eyes flickered to the bare skin of my back; the fall made my shirt bunch up a bit, and my dad stood in front of me. He lifted one eyebrow and held out a hand.

"First the desk now this, Bella?"

My cheeks flushed as I remembered my not so graceful experience in my bedroom earlier, and flushed even more when I saw Jacob's smirk out of the corner of my eye. I took Charlie's hand begrudgingly, and once I stood I made quick effort to pull my shirt down. I rubbed my elbow with my other hand, and thought of how absurd it was to name a bone that hurt so much, the 'funny' bone. I walked into the kitchen and pulled open the freezer door, standing still as the cold air spilled over me. I glared at the ice cub tray as I wondered where my personal life size ice pack was.

I heard Charlie go out the back door, and a moment later I heart his shot gun hitch. I'm sure shooting would be a great way to rid myself of some stress, but Charlie knew never to trust me with a gun. It surprised me when he gave me pepper spray some time ago, but that made more sense than say…a tazer. I didn't even flinch when he let off his first round; I was too far into glaring at a bag of jerky peas. The scrape on my throbbed annoyingly, but I was too angry to reach for the ice pack. I willed for the pain to just disappear.

I felt an intense heat on the small of my back, the sudden shift in temperature sending chills throughout my body. I quivered and stepped back and bumped into a wall; but it wasn't a wall. It was too hot to be a wall. It was Jacob.

He inhaled sharply when my body wavered, and then was extremely quiet. He didn't move for a few seconds, and then slowly outstretched his fingers so the entirety of his hand was pressed against my back. Oddly, it soothed the abrasion, and with a hesitant exhalation, I relaxed back against his palm.

"Do you need a band aid?" he muttered, his voice quiet as he placed his other hand on my waist. His fingers grazed against my skin as he pulled my shirt up, and I chewed on my bottom lip as I brought my hands back from the freezer door, unsure where to put them. I lowered them to my waist and then thought twice, lifted them up in front of my chest and then lowered my eyebrows. I pushed my hair behind my ear and held my left wrist with my right hand, both hands resting against my collar bone. I shook my head and turned it slightly and rested my chin on my shoulder.

"I don't know...is it bad?

He glanced at me and I was taken aback at how dark his eyes looked. He looked so grown up. He tilted his head and returned his gaze to my back, then kneeled down slowly. I exhaled, my lips parted, completely surprised and unsure of what was happening. I looked out the kitchen window that faced our backyard and watched Charlie take aim and then fire off another shot. I wondered what he would do if he turned and saw us right now. Jacob's hand slid over my bare skin until they wrapped around my hips, and a second later a steady flow of cool air hit my back. He was blowing on my wound. God, why did something so innocent feel…not so innocent?

"Jake…" I started, and then shook my head. I turned and he looked up at me, still kneeling. For the first time, I realized Charlie gave Jacob a shirt to wear; apparently he didn't approve of his half nakedness around his teenage daughter. To say it fit him would be completely false; it looked like it was painted on his body, the tight gray fabric molded to his skin, the faded letters of FORKS POLICE stretched across his pectoral muscles. His fingers gripped my sides loosely, his knees evenly spaced on the floor. He sat back on his heels, still so tall that his head was at the same height as my neck. He pulled me a step closer, and then slowly stood up. Jacob kept is hands on my waist and pursed his lips together.

"I can see it in your eyes, Bella. The fight you have with yourself. The one half of you who loves him, and the other half who loves me. Who loves this…," he tightened his fingers slightly, and a deep pressure in my chest made it almost painful to breathe, "…but is too afraid to make a change. I know I make you happy. And I know it's a real happy."

It was true, what he was saying. And he did make me happy. And there was a battle always going on inside of me. Was I that transparent?

But he had it under the wrong context. Yes, I loved him. I loved Jacob. I would never deny it. But it wasn't the same type of love. When Edward was out of the picture…well, at least when I believed he was gone forever, I had entertained the thought of a relationship with Jacob, and it would have been a shallow version of what I was capable of. But only because the depth of my love had been solidified with only Edward…no one could go that far into my soul. And now that Edward was back in Forks, and more importantly, back with me…I knew there would be no future with Jacob. I knew that someday…hopefully, some day way in the future, after I had years of vampireness under my belt, I would be Isabella Cullen. I knew I would never be Isabella Black. How could I make it clear to Jacob without pushing him away?

All I could do was nod. He bit his bottom lip and lowered his hands, and then took a step back. He playfully tapped my cheek with his palm, his lips pulling into a beautiful smile.

"Well, Bella. How about we dress your wound and then go do something reckless?"

I smirked at his teasing tone and choice of words.

"What, so you can rat me out and get me in trouble again?"

I, of course, was referencing to how he brought the motorcycles he rebuilt for me in my search for Edward's presence to Charlie, in effort to try and keep me grounded forever so I couldn't be around Edward. Jacob laughed and then wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up over his shoulder.

"I'd let you walk up to your room, but I honestly don't trust you on the stairs."

He started up the stairs, taking two at a time, and I couldn't help but laugh at the spontaneity.

"Why are we going upstairs?"

He set me down on my bed, and I couldn't believe we were already in my room. He took a step back and eyes the broken posts.

"What happened to your bed?"

I bit my lip and shrugged, then motioned over to my desk.

"My furniture likes to get in the way. I fell…" he raised one eyebrow conspicuously, "…but are you going to answer my question? Why'd we come back up here?"

He leaned against my wall and crossed his arms.

"You might want to change your shirt. Got some dirt on the back."

I laughed at his lame attempt to be smooth. My Jacob was back.

"Oh yea?"

He grinned and nodded.

"Yea."

"Well then you can go back downstairs."

"Sure you won't need my help?"

He waggled his eyebrows at me, completely joking. I laughed and bit my lip, unsure of what I did to end up with a friend like him.

Just then, my cell phone rang again, and Jacob rolled his eyes. I shrugged, then leaned over my bed and grabbed the phone. My face went blank as I saw 'EDWARD' on my caller ID, as I was unsure of what my reaction should be considering Jake was just a few feet away from me.

"It's um…Edward…" I explained quietly, and then quickly pressed the call button to connect.

"Bella?"

Edward's voice rang through my ear before I could put forth a greeting. I began to smile just at the sound, but then realized his voice sounded…strained. It was his worried voice.

"It's me, Edward. What's wrong?"

"You're still with Jacob? Alice can't see you."

"Yes, I'm with Jake. What's wrong?"

"Where are you guys at? Are you indoors?"

"We're at my house, Edward, what the hell is going on?"

By now, Jacob sensed my panic, and he took the two necessary steps to be at my side. He had one hand on my elbow for reassurance, and was looking at the phone with his eyebrows lowered, his face trying to figure out what was going on.

Edward paused, and I heard someone else speaking through the phone. I couldn't make out the words, but I recognized the voice as Evelyn's.

"Bella, Victoria had a change of plans. Alice had a vision of her in Forks. Tonight."

I inhaled so sharply that the breath caught in my throat, and I began to cough. She was here? But Alice said she wasn't going to be here. She said it'd be safe for them to go hunting because Victoria wouldn't be near here.

The thought of the one vampire who wanted me dead coming to my town while the family of vampires who would do anything to keep me alive was out of town made my head spin. Yes, they were fast, no doubt. But how far away was Victoria? Could they make it back to Forks in time?

"Bella?"

Edward's voice pulled me out of my panic.

"I'm here," I whispered.

"Put Jacob on the phone, please."

Jacob pulled my cell phone from my hand the moment he heard his voice. I sunk on to my bed, my hands folded into my lap, my expression blank as I stared ahead at nothing in particular. I breathed slowly, Jacob's voice muted in the disconnect between me and everything else that was going on. I sensed his worry and determination in his tone, but for the life of me I couldn't discern the words he was using.

Ha, the life of me. I found amusement in the irony.

Out of my peripheral vision, I noticed Jacob bring the phone down from his ear and punch in a number on the keypad. My eyebrows fell and my eyes snapped up to Jacob.

"You hung up?"

No response from Jacob as he lifted the phone back up to his ear.

"Did you hang up on him?"

Jacob turned his back on me while he began muttering into the phone. I stood and rushed over to him, placed one of my tiny hands on his large arms and tried, in vain, to turn him around. When he didn't budge, I stepped in front of him.

"Hurry, Dad. I'll notify the pack as soon as I can step out for a minute. Thanks," he said, obviously to his dad, Billy, while he glared at me. He ended the call and clenched the phone in his hand. He probably could have broken it without even trying, but I could care less about the phone.

He looked down at me, his face serious as death, but his eyes energized. I knew he got excited when it came down to fighting vampires, and the thought made the weight in my stomach drop even more.

"Jake, what's going on?"

Just then, I heard the phone ring downstairs, and I stepped back toward the door, instinctively wanting to pick it up. Jacob reached out and grabbed my wrist, holding me back from exiting the room. He pulled the door open with his other hand, and a second later I heard Charlie pick up the phone. Jacob listened for a few moments, and then led me back to my bed. He sat me down and kneeled in front of me, directing my eyes into his by his demeanor.

"Bells, listen to me, okay?"

I nodded.

"I've got to go out into the woods and phase, let the rest of the pack know what's going on…"

"What is going on, Jake?" I interrupted.

"…and then you and Charlie are gonna come out to the Rez."

As if on cue, Charlie poked his head in the door frame, and cleared his throat to make his presence known. Jacob stood slowly and then turned; offering a warm, albeit fake, smile.

"Hey kids. Billy just called…seems Sue is barbequing some steaks, and they have a few extra. They invited us out there. I told him we'd love to, figure I'd give you a night off cookin, Bells."

I nodded, in awe of how quickly Billy worked to make a story to get Charlie out there.

"Awesome, Chief. Sue's steaks are great. If you want to head on out there, I'll go with Bella. She was going to show me some of her math homework, see what I have to expect next year in school."

Jacob played the part so well, I almost believed him, and looked at my math book that had fallen on my head earlier this morning. Then I realized he was convincing Charlie to leave sooner, so he would have the chance to phase and escort me to the reservation. Sure, Charlie would be a perfectly acceptable escort any other time, but considering the treat was a supernatural one, and that Jacob was designed to fully take out vampires…I was thankful he was making it known that he would be the one driving me to his home.

"Alright then, sounds good. I'm going to head out there right now, catch the last game before steaks are ready. See you kids soon, be safe."

I nodded and Jacobs lowered his head in acknowledgement.

"Okay Dad, you be safe too."

_Please, please be safe. Drive really fast and don't get eaten by an evil redheaded vampire._

With that, his face disappeared, and a few minutes later I heard the front door slam, then his cruiser start up. Jacob waited, in silence, until he was sure Charlie was down the street and not coming back. He looked back down at me.

"Bella, I'll be right back, okay? I just need to let the other guys know. You stay here, okay? Change into something warmer…it's gonna be a long night…"

He had started toward the door before he finished his sentence, and I stood quickly when he placed his hand on the door frame.

"Wait, Jake…you're shirt."

He stopped in his tracks but didn't look over to me.

"Take your shirt off…"

His head leaned back and he laughed loudly, a short loud bark. He looked over his shoulder at me, his lips pulled back into a confident yet tortured grin.

"Now?"

He stepped back into my room and continued toward me, until he was right in front of me. He towered over my small frame, and I looked up at him, marveling at just how humongous he was.

"You tell me to take my shirt off now? When there's a vampire waiting to be killed? The adrenaline going to your head, Bells?"

_Oh._

"Jake…your shirt…"

"You want me to take it off?" he interrupted, his voice an octave lower.

"…it's my dad's," I shrugged and bit my lip, aware of the awkward misunderstanding, "…and I'm not sure he'd be too thrilled about finding it in the backyard ripped to shreds…and I don't think we could explain exactly how and why it got there…"

His face contorted with understanding, now also aware of the awkward misunderstanding. But, true to my best friend's nature, he grinned.

"Got my hopes up, Bella. But good point."

With that, he tucked his thumbs under the bottom hem of the t-shirt and lifted, the fabric pulling slightly against his chest and up over his head. He tossed it onto my bed and leaned his head over to the side, resulting in a loud series of cracking noises from his neck. He rolled his shoulders back and flexed his arms, then grinned at me again. I shook my head in amusement at his overt display of his body.

"Be right back, Bella."

I sighed and stood still as I heard him rush out my back door, then eyed my dad's rumpled shirt on my bed. Jacob's advice of dressing in something warmer rang through my ears.

_A long night. Sounds promising._

I stripped out of my white thermal and threw it on my bed, and then pulled open a drawer to find another shirt. I hesitated, then grabbed the white shirt back, flipping it over so I could see the back. A tiny smudge, if that even, was on the back hem.

_Only Jacob._

I laughed to myself and pulled out another thermal from my drawer, this time a black one. I pulled it over my head and straightened it against my stomach, then layered a button up short sleeved black top over it. Finally, I pulled a puffy black and gray vest from my closet and zipped it up securely over my chest. I felt, somehow, like I was preparing for battle, and then realized that even if there were a battle impending, I would not be in the action. No, both my vampire protectors and my werewolf protectors would sooner lock me in a basement than let me see the action of a battle.

Something I was most graciously thankful for.

---

Jacob returned soon, and ushered me into my truck. He drove, pushing my poor old truck to its limits. We arrived at the reservation soon, and after a quick stop at Jacob's house for clothes (for Charlie's sake), pulled up to Sue's house next to Charlie's cruiser. When I climbed out of the cab, I was met with laughter from inside; it sounded as if there were ten or fifteen people in there. I looked at Jacob for explanation, and he shrugged.

"Sue actually really does barbeque really well. If it goes with the charade…"

He shrugged again and I laughed.

Of course, the whole pack wasn't there; the ones who were absent were patrolling. We ate in a feigned relaxed atmosphere, Charlie the only one in the room not really knowing the reason behind the impromptu party. I kept checking my cell phone, hoping for another call or maybe even a text from Edward. Jacob had let me in on the very bare basics of what was going on, but insisted that it's all Edward told him. That Victoria would be making a trip into Forks to 'feel' things out, to see how well her plan will work. She was going to test the waters and see how hard it would be to get to me, to see if she needed to turn more victims into vampires so she would have no problem getting to me whenever she planned on her full fledged attack.

I felt an immense guilt, bringing this whole mess to the formerly small, quiet town of Forks. How many people are dying out there because of me? The humans that Victoria has thus far attacked and turned into newborns, the victims of those newborns…it all came down to me. It was all my fault. And the only solution was something that Edward refused to give me.

When I saw him tonight, I would show him the mayhem I am causing. Surely, my one little soul, if that's what e is most concerned about, is not worth all the other souls being lost. That's why he follows the vampire veggie diet, right? To protect humans?

That was a good point, and I made a mental note to bring it up to him in that way. In his effort to protect me from a endless life, people were dying left and right. How was that justified?

I sat with Jacob on the porch, both of us silent. We both could feel the tension in the air, and as one wolf in the distance let out a long howl, I knew a vampire had arrived into Forks.

My heart raced as I asked myself a question I was both terrified and desperate of…

Was it my angel demon, my soul-mate, my good vampire and his family…or was it Victoria, and her brood of soldiers who had no care of any human's life…

Was it a good vampire, or a bad one?

----------

_Soooo...please review! This chapter, like I said, was harder for me to write, so let me know what you think, if I did a good job, what you might have done differently, etc. Oh! And don't forget to tell me what you're thankful for!_ _Thanks!_

_PS: If anyone is wondering about the title for this chapter, let me explain. Snow Ball has two meanings...first meaning, basically, Jacob has a snowball's chance in hell with being with Bella...see? I told you guys! Didja trust me?? haha...secondly, this is where everything starts snowballing into the action part of the story. Clear as mud? Koo.  
_


	11. Rush

_hi everyone! here is the next installment...hope you like it!_

_a personal note...im going through a really rough time at home, and writing this story is kind of a way of escaping all of it...so I really hope you enjoy it =)_

_as always, thanks to all of my readers and reviewers! please, read and review!_

-----------

_Stupid fucking bitch. _

I jumped from one tree top to another, my eyes searching the forest floor beneath me.

_Damn slut._

All I saw were the seven other vampires running with me, back to Forks.

_Always so damn irrational. How did she think she was going to lead an army if she keeps changing her tiny mind all the time?_

I jumped again to another tree, and held on with just one hand while I leaned my body over. I saw animals, big and small. I smelled birds, left and right. And I heard my companions beneath me, rushing through the woods, branched out for miles. If we could stop Victoria on her way to Forks, Bella wouldn't be put in any danger. I shook my head.

_Stupid. Fucking. Bitch._

The hostility consumed my being. I clenched my nails into bark, pretending it was her throat. I imagined her face, screaming in pain as it flew up in flames. I did not need a mirror to know my eyes were the darkest shade of red they had been in a very long time. I could feel the bloodlust fueling me, and the venom in my mouth tasted better than blood.

Overall, I was a laid back girl. I mind my own business. I went with the flow. I didn't see the point in stress. And I personally didn't necessarily hold grudges.

Except this one.

Except for this bitch.

Victoria was going to die tonight.

I laughed out loud at the thought, the sound echoing through the tree tops.

I continued leaping from point to point, keeping an eye out for that tacky fireball that was on her way to Forks. The Cullens ran faster than on our arrival; they all understood the seriousness of her planned inquiry. All this over a human…it was silly.

But, I was going to take what I could get. If protecting Edward's pet gave me a reason to track down this shrew, then protect her I would.

We reached Seattle quickly; the sun was perched above the horizon, the time for sunset still being about an hour off. We would be home before it grew dark, perhaps at twilight.

_Home. Well, they'll be home. _

_Evie, come down._

Edward's voice rang up in my mind, and when I looked straight down I saw him looking up at me. I stalked the tree branch I was currently standing on like a ballerina, then took one final step off the tip. I kept my legs together as I gravity pulled me down, my arms outstretched so I looked like the letter T. In moments, my feet hit the ground and my knees bent as my body took in the impact. I stood nonchalantly and looked at Edward, who had not stepped aside during my fall. We were one foot apart. I smirked at my accuracy.

_Alice saw the vision, unchanged. It will be later tonight, right before midnight._

I rolled my eyes.

_Midnight. How typical._

_No sign of her?_

I shook my head.

_Nothing I could see. They might be traveling along the coast though, if they are coming from Vancouver. They might even be swimming._

He groaned in frustration as he turned. He took a step then hesitated.

_Did you mean it…_

I raised an eyebrow as I watched his back.

…_mean what?_

He turned and looked at me, his eyes full of intensity.

_That she has your…and their…protection?_

I nodded simply with a small shrug.

_Yea. Why?_

He growled in his throat and lowered his head.

"Evie...if anything happens to her…"

"Hey, I'm on your side here, okay?" I interjected, following his suit by speaking aloud.

His eyes flickered up to mine and he stepped closer to me, taking my upper arms in his grasp. I tensed, then quickly relaxed. He wasn't a threat right then.

"You know. You know."

He glared at me as his voice shook, his words carrying such a deep meaning, I shuddered in response. I nodded back at him.

"I do. And it's because I know, that this bitch is going down. Tonight."

He tightened his fingers around my arms and turned his head to the side, hanging it down slightly. His thoughts haunted me, visions of when he left Bella, what he would do if she died. I shook my head and lifted one hand up to his face. I hesitated before I placed my fingers on his cheek, and my face screamed the sorrow I was feeling from him. With my eyebrows lowered and my jaw clenched, I locked eyes with him.

_Edward. _

His mind kept replaying this vision of Bella lying screaming on the floor.

_Edward._

Bella laid out, her eyes wide open in fear, her skin pasty white, two half rings on her neck licked completely clean, and her body deathly still.

_Stop it._

Then in his mind was a vision of me. Me, screaming. Emmett had me sitting on the ground, his arms locked around my chest. Rosalie and Jasper were assisting him, holding my shaking shoulders to keep me from leaping forward. My eyes, a bright topaz, burning with the inability to cry tears. His vision held an image that shook me to my very core; that cracked the icicle I had become. He showed me my emotion, my guttural and animalistic emotion. It hurt standing here in the woods, present day, just as badly as it hurt back then.

_Bella is not going to die._

I disappeared from his mind, and he was gripping me so tightly if I were human my bones would have become dust. My fingers left his face, and trailed down his chest until they fell away at my side. I stood, mentally burned out. My expression was blank.

_Bella is going to live. I promise. _

I felt defeated as I gave Edward my word. Not by him, nor by my vow…but just by the memory he had pulled. He let me go, and we stood in silence. I don't know how long had passed until we both pulled ourselves out of whatever melancholy state we had been in, but we were both off, running, with a new sense of urgency. We stayed near to each other the entire time, silently refusing to stray further than half a mile.

It had been years since I felt the pull I felt tonight. The companionability between Edward and I seemed so old, so comfortable, it surprised me. It seemed no time had passed, nothing had changed. The person, who was there for me when I had no one else, was still the person who was there for me when I had no one else.

This time though, I could be the changing point in his fate.

I could prevent him from ever having to feel what I felt.

What he tried preventing me from feeling so many years ago.

----

Eager for a moment of normalness, we all decided to take the ferry out of Seattle to Bainbridge Island. I didn't feel like swimming; being underneath the world and unable to see did not sound like a good idea. So we boarded the ferry, the humans around us parting subconsciously as we walked through together. The men ogled at the female Cullens, and the women swooned over the males. Edward and I laughed as we heard all of their nasty thoughts as the family paired off into their couples, Alice and Jasper going to the upper deck, Emmett and Rosalie to the video games (to Rosalie's displeasure), and Carlisle and Esme to a booth by a window. It left Edward alone, and me alone. Again, this reminded me of our past, how because of everyone having their mate, Edward and I defaulted as partners. Not mates, no, there was nothing written between these lines. Nothing but a great friendship, which grew over our similar gifts and sustained over similar lifestyles.

The lifestyle of being alone.

So, Edward and I went to the front of the boat and leaned against the green railing. The wind pounded against us as the ferry left the station, and we stood in outward silence, conversing in our heads about the different people and things around us. I wanted to say so many things, and while I knew Edward kept hearing what I wanted to bring up, he never acknowledged it. I guess he knew I wasn't ready for that conversation.

The half hour ferry ride was relaxing, but the calmness ended as soon as we stepped off of the boat. We moved, still separated in pairs, through the crowds of people, and walked the ramps as quickly as we could while still appearing human. Edward and I walked down the road together, and soon we heard Alice and Jasper behind us. They waited for Rosalie and Emmett, and Carlisle and Esme brought up the rear. We hiked up a small hill and then walked, slowly, into the forest. Edward and I turned once we reached the top of the hill and stood still as we watched his family walk toward us.

It was odd for me, watching the family walk toward me. They all knew the danger heading our way, and the urgency that needed us to hurry. But here they were, laughing and joking, talking about Rosalie beating Emmett's high score. It was all so…comfortable. And easy. It truly was amazing, this coven. Hardly any vampires could stand each other, let alone be together for so long and still love each other like a real family. The Cullens never ceased to amaze me.

Edward's crooked smile caught my eye, and he looked over at me and shrugged. He had heard what I was thinking.

"Shall we?" I asked, once everyone was together. We all exchanged glances, all of our eyes ending up on Alice. She understood immediately, and closed her eyes for a moment. She reopened them and they shone brightly, and then she smiled.

"We're still in the clear. Let's go."

That was enough for me, and I began running without another word. Edward was by my side soon after, and I heard everyone else scatter through the forest. We passed over a small bridge, then passed through a much larger one, choosing to swing and jump underneath the road to not be spotted by the drivers passing by. We cut across the Olympic National Park, and arrived in Forks just as I thought, at dusk. We spread in all directions, checking for Victoria's scent. It was absent, and I muttered a small thank you to God. Her scent seemed to be ingrained in my mind, and while I wanted her to hurry up and get here so I could complete my task, I wasn't looking forward to the god-awful smell that was going to come with her.

After our small perimeter search, we gathered back in a large empty field. Emmett thought of this place as 'the action field', and at first I didn't understood. To me, it was the old baseball field. But Edward explained; this field was where Victoria and her mate, James, first encountered Bella, which set off the whole chain of events leading to James' death and Victoria's ultimate search for revenge. I nodded in understanding, and was about to speak to Carlisle before a loud continuous howl broke through the air.

I hunched my shoulders and kneeled, a growl escaping from my throat but born in my gut. I felt my eyes flash; the relaxation of the ferry, as well as the necessity as I was around humans, had brought my green back. It quickly faded, and it felt as if a tight piece of plastic was being stretched until the center was torn. This tear was where the red broke through, and while the transition was uncomfortable at first, it now came as simply as a blink. It wasn't Victoria, or even another vampire…this howl…I didn't know what it was, but I felt it in every fiber of my being; the hatred and the need to fight. Edward moved himself in front of me, and I growled at him.

_Stay, Evie…I know what this is…_

I glanced around me and noticed no one else had taken my defensive stance. My expression grew hard, my eyes narrowed at the woods as my pupils flicked to individual branches and leaves, rocks and stumps. I was not going to be taken off-guard, by whatever it was that was there.

I smelled it before I saw it. The smell made my nostrils flare, and I heard the agreement in Rosalie's thoughts and saw it in her expression; this smell was the second worst smell I had ever experienced. It smelled like dirt and grime, rust and mold, sweat and body odor. I shook my head, trying to clear it from my senses, but it was overwhelming. I could taste it practically, it was so potent, and I spat, hoping my mouth would regenerate more venom to replace that awful flavor. New venom coated my teeth and pooled on my tongue but the scent, I could not shake.

_What the hell is this…_

I turned slightly, eyeing a new stretch of forest.

_Stupid mutts…_

That's it! Rosalie nailed it; it smelled like a mangy dog, with some sort of disease that made its fur fall off in clumps and the skin scab over. I nearly gagged, and Edward laughed, amused at my mental description. But still, neither he nor anyone else looked concerned. Rosalie looked irritated, Emmett looked…relaxed, Alice ad her eyes narrowed and her jaw clenched. Jasper was sending soothing vibes to her, trying to take care of her…helplessness? Esme stood, smiling, at Carlisle's side, which had approached Edward.

_Keep her calm…_

Carlisle warned Edward, about me.

I was thoroughly confused. And more than slightly irritated.

_What the hell does he mean, keep me calm…_

Another wave of that stench hit me and I growled at the intrusion. I heard a rustle to my left and quickly turned, bending my knees slightly as I outstretched my fingers. I kept my eyes on the moving brush and felt them widen as I took in a sight I had never seen before.

It was a dog; a really, really big dog.

I cocked my head to the side, puzzled.

I heard a growl, and immediately returned the sentiment. I took a step, ready to rush upon the dog-thing emerging from the woods. But Edwards hand caught my arm and pulled me back. The closer it came to us, the more I realized it resembled a wolf…just a huge version. It barked at us, ending in another growl, and its black eyes seemed to stare into my own. I struggled to break free, but Emmett assisted Edward and held my other arm. I looked at both of the vampires who were holding me in disbelief.

What is this, a trap?

I began to panic as the feeling of being set up coursed through my body. I felt weakness at the vulnerability I showed with Edward, and began to gather my strength to throw both him and Emmett off of me so I could get away.

Then I thought of where I would be running to. What, back to Volterra? Back to the people who would come back and kill the family that surrounded me? No, I understood why they would want to kill me. Even if I got away, I wouldn't send the Volturi back for them.

Oh, shut up, Evelyn…we're not going to kill you.

Edward's faced showcased his annoyance at my thinking. I shook my head, not understanding why they were holding me still while this humongous wolf came closer.

He isn't going to hurt you. Not unless you attack him first.

My eyes darted up to Edward's and widened in realization. The wolf finally reached the center of the field, about a yard away from us, and I noticed three more wolves behind him, staggered back in a formation to the forest.

I had heard stories…

I had heard myths…

But never had I seen them…

I threw back my arms and pulled them forward quickly, breaking them free from Emmett and Edward's grasps. I stepped back, away from them and away from the wolf, who snorted and shook his head at my movement. I shook my head and pointed at it, my eyes not leaving the animal.

"WEREWOLVES?!" I shouted, my anger eclipsed by my sense of betrayal.

Everyone stood still except Carlisle, who offered a hand of peace, outstretched toward the wolves.

"And you're _civil_ with them?!"

Calm down…

Edward warned me with his eyes and I looked at the wolves, who were pawing the ground in restlessness. I heard their thoughts, too, and they thought nothing positive of me, let alone the other vampires who were protecting them. I snarled.

"How dare you think such things!?"

The lead wolf snapped his jaw at me, his razor sharp teeth coated in thick saliva. His hair stood and he lowered his head.

"I think it's best if Evelyn is taken from here…she needs space from our…friends…" Carlisle calmly, yet carefully, drawled.

I shook my head in disbelief.

"You're kicking me out?!"

Everyone was silent outwardly, but their thoughts spoke volumes.

Suddenly, I remembered who I was. I remembered who I represented. And I calmed instantly. My back straightened and I lifted my chin. Edward rolled his eyes.

"I demand to know what's going on here."

The other wolves behind the leader barked, and it reminded me of laughter. This only made my anger grow, and I turned quickly to face Edward. If I kept my eyes on those mongrels, I would not be able to restrain myself for much longer.

_Tell me what's going on._

Edward kept his eyes on the mutts, but spoke to me in his thoughts.

_Do you remember when you visited here and we told you there were boundaries?_

_Yes…_

_This is why._

_But they're werewolves! You know our kinds history with werewolves. This is absurd…_

_We made a treaty…Carlisle did. They know we are different, that we feed on animals. As long as none of us bite a human, the treaty is upheld. We coexist, but we are not friends._

_Pfft, coexist? What, like hippies?_

_And Bella...has a close relationship with one of them._

I couldn't help but laugh. I threw my head back and laughed, closing my eyes and shaking my head after a moment.

_Of course. _

_They…protected her, from Victoria…while we were gone. _

_Is the prima donna done overreacting or can I tell my boys to relax?_

I growled and snapped my head back, making eye contact with the head wolf. It was obvious he was talking to Edward, and obvious that he didn't know about my gift of hearing thoughts as well.

"I can hear you, you oversized rat."

He took a step back, surprised at my comment directed at him.

_Hey now, we've got no treaty with you…_

I took a step forward and held my arms out.

"Well then come get me, pup."

Edward wrapped his arm around my stomach and pulled me back, stepping in front of me.

_We owe them for protecting Bella. Don't antagonize them._

I clenched my jaw and bit my tongue, respecting Edward's request. Esme and Carlisle swooped up next to me; Esme wrapped her arm around my shoulders and combed my hair with her fingers, and Carlisle held his hand against the small of my back, smiling softly with his eyes trained on the wolves.

"Just relax sweetheart, it's not so bad once you get used to the smell…"

"There's no getting used to that smell…"

For once, I agreed with Rosalie.

Edward stepped forward, and I understood that he was the only way the wolves could communicate.

"I assume Jacob told you…" he started, and finally I connected the dots.

Edward left Bella with that Jacob boy, knowing she would be safe. She would be safe, because he was also a supernatural monster who could, in theory, protect her from Victoria.

The head wolf nodded in response.

_We have been casing this vampire for months. We want her gone from our area. _

"I understand, we want her gone, too."

_Jacob says she has turned humans into leeches…_

I growled at the insult, but he paid no mind.

…_I would appreciate knowing everything you've got to tell me. It is our job to protect the town._

Edward nodded. Part of me wanted to run, and get away from this exchange. Friends with wolves? Unheard of. Intolerable. But the other part of me did not want to leave in fear of missing a crucial part of the conversation.

"And it is my job to protect Bella. And our friend here…" he motioned to me, "…is here to ensure Bella's safety."

The dog snorted, and I rolled my eyes. Esme's hand tightened around my shoulder.

_So she is one of you? _

Edward's lip pulled up only slightly, and he nodded his head.

"Yes, she is. An old friend. A fellow vegetarian. We were just out hunting when Alice got the vision…"

_Hunting?_

"Hunting, yes, animals. She killed a bear."

I couldn't help myself.

"I was going to kill a wolf, but it smelled like vomit."

The wolf flicked its head at me and I smiled in return; I caught Emmett and Rosalie snickering out of the corner of my eye.

_She likes to talk, doesn't she?_

Edward smirked, more obvious this time around.

"Yes, yes she does. She means no harm."

_Hah. To your family, no, and to Bella, no. I've no allegiance to this breed._

Edward scolded me with his eyes and I sighed in frustration, and fell back on my attitude.

"Midnight is when Alice saw the redhead, Victoria, arrive in town."

_We should know your game plan, so we don't cross paths._

"Good point. As far as we can tell, she is not planning to track Bella and kill her tonight, not unless she is easy to find."

_She is safest on the reservation._

"She is safest where I can see her."

I couldn't help but interrupt, but I wouldn't stand for Bella to be kept behind enemy lines where I couldn't see her.

_Evelyn, when you see Victoria, your priority will not be on Bella. _

Edward's words made sense, but I shook my head.

"Do you know what would happen to me if she were killed, not by Victoria, but by one of them? It's not going to happen."

_You're right, it won't happen. Jacob is very composed, and he cares for Bella. He has found ways to keep his anger at bay when she is around. She is safer there than here in Forks. _

"He is right."

Edward looked pained at his admission, and his head hung slightly lower than before.

_We will run along the coast. If they come through the water, we will stop them._

"A few of us will surround Forks, but we will mainly be in the city limits, close to Bella's home and work and school. Where is Bella now?"

_On the rez, with Jacob and Charlie. Jacob wants to fight, find the leech and kill her, but he wants to stay with Bella. He will stay with Bella._

Edward's jaw clenched and his mind flooded with thoughts of how Jacob could give her things Edward couldn't even dream of giving her.

_This is a temporary alliance, bloodsucker. _

"Only for this one vampire," Edward agreed.

The wolf huffed back at him, and then began backing away, the other wolves still until he reached them. They all leaped off into the trees, the leader the last one in plain view. He nodded his head at us and then turned, following his pack through the forest. Rosalie grunted when they left and Emmett rubbed his hands up and down her arms. Esme and Carlisle still were holding me as if I were their child.

"Hey so Edward, um…not quite sure how you think this is going to work out. But those things, that just left…they're freaking werewolves. Designed to like…kill vampires. You know, those things we are?"

He didn't say anything; he simply turned to face me.

"It makes no sense. It's stupid. And it's reckless. Reckless, remember that word? Kind of the reason I'm here."

"You can be quiet now, Evelyn."

"What, do you see them as your extended family now? Bella being that string holding everyone together? Oh please. You're ridiculous if you think this is going to end positively."

I shrugged free from Esme and Carlisle as politely as I could; my anger was not with them. I just couldn't fathom the idea of being face to face with our enemies…enemies not by bad blood or backstabbing, but by nature…and not doing anything.

"All I can say, is my name is not on that treaty. Yes, I promised you and your family I will not take a human life, but that does not mean I'm going to be playing fetch with the mangy mutts. If any one of them…and I mean any single one, crosses me, they will die."

Edward sighed.

_You are overreacting._

"Yea. What a prima donna, right?"

I shook my head and looked at the others around us. Deciding it would be best to not fight in front of the whole family; and considering I had already made my point, I calmed myself.

What is Bella's number?

Excuse me?

I want to make sure she is safe. Please give me her cell phone number.

He narrowed his eyes then thought the number to me. I nodded in thanks, and then turned my attention back to the rest of the family.

We have a few hours before Victoria is set to arrive. I'm heading to my hotel, but I'll be back at your home in an hour. From there, we will get to our positions and wait.

Everyone nodded, and I excused myself and began my quick run to the hotel. Once I was there, I stood at my favorite place by the window and called Bella.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella. It's Evelyn."

"Oh…hi…are you all alright?"

"We're fine. So…I didn't know your friend was a werewolf."

She paused.

"Oh…yea…"

"I met the other ones tonight."

"Yea…Sam just showed up…they're talking with Jacob right now."

I sighed.

"Bella. It's dangerous with you there."

"They won't hurt me. They protected me while…while…they were…gone."

"I know that. It's just going to be difficult for me."

"You'll do fine."

We both were quiet for about a minute.

"Well, Victoria shouldn't be in until midnight. They agreed you'll stay at the doghouse while we kill her. Still a few hours. If you want to see Edward I would get into town as soon as possible."

"Hang on…let me ask Jacob…"

She pulled the phone down from her ear and I rolled my eyes; she sure was dependant on the other people around her.

"Okay, that works out because Jacob can go patrol and give Embry a break. I'll call Edward."

I shrugged my shoulders. I could care less what the wolf did.

"Ok. And Bella, save this number in your phone."

"Okay. Be safe."

I paused at her comment, and then nodded slowly.

"'Kay."

I hung up quickly and shook my head. This whole situation was odd. The human who was in love with the vampire, the vampire who needed to protect said human from the mate of another vampire he killed, who is friends with a werewolf.

What the fuck.

This was so complicated. The longer I stayed here, the more covering up I would have to do whenever I spoke to Aro. And the more explaining I would have to do when I went home and he touched me and read every single thought I had during my time here in Forks. As soon as he saw the werewolves….I didn't even want to think about how angry he would be.

So, I pushed it out of my head. I began to think only of Victoria, and the plan Jasper had come up with on how to rid the world from her. I knew that during these few hours of down time, the Cullens were split into their pairs, spending valuable time with the person they cared for the most. But me? Yea, I was by myself.

It sucked being around the Cullens and always being reminded of my loneliness. It was just one more reason why I was so eager to get back to Italy. Back there, the majority of the vampires did not have mates. Sure, they mated. But it was not because of love. It was because of convenience.

Okay, so I got off track again. I needed to get back to the Cullens, at the least just to get my mind off of everything else running through my head. I needed to get to where the impending fight, the fight that Victoria didn't know was coming at her, was the center point.

I couldn't afford to stand thinking about anything else.

---

_okay, there you go! what do you think? i have a question, what do you think about Evelyn's intentions? You think she's speaking the truth? Let me know!_


	12. Mission: Approached

_yay for the next chapter! thanks to the reviewers! only two of you, but man, you two rock! alwaysthinkin and DanielWhite, this chapter is for you!_

_so this chapter is the final gateway before the action starts. let me know what you think!_

_i of course am not stephanie meyer, and none of the twilight bonanza belongs to me. =)_

-------------------

I felt silly, standing on the front porch. I knew they were more comfortable with me being here, but it had never been voiced that it was okay to just waltz in.

So I stood, this big bad Volturi guard vampire, on a front porch, waiting for the front door to be opened as if I were a Girl Scout wanting to sell some cookies.

I knocked again and heard Alice through the door, telling everyone it was me. A second later, the door was pulled open, and she smiled at me.

"You don't have to knock, Evie. We know why you're here now."

I nodded my thanks and walked in, shoving my fingers in the back pockets of my jeans as I entered the living room.

"Edward is upstairs, sweetheart," Esme told me, a brilliant and warm smile accompanying the words.

I cocked my head to the side and nodded, unsure of why she was telling me about his whereabouts. I then remembered how, a long time ago, it was routine for he and I to be together. I forgot that everyone in the family used to always direct me to him and him to me.

"Thanks, Esme."

She nodded and looked back at the book she was reading. She and Carlisle were settled into white arm chairs, their feet romantically intertwined on a small white ottoman. Carlisle held a magazine, and he peeked over the page at me and smiled with his eyes. I laughed quietly to myself and moved on to the next room. Jasper and Alice sat across from Rosalie and Emmett, and they were all playing the game 'Sorry!' I laughed at the sight.

They all greeted me wordlessly; mostly by looks and smiles. But I wandered past them, and slowly ascended the stairs. I heard music playing from the last room down the hallway, and stood in the door way. Edward was laid out on his chaise, his foot moving in rhythm with the beat of the music.

"Hey."

Edward moved quickly; he swung his les and lifted his back so he was sitting on the edge of the chaise. He looked at me and ran a hand through his hair.

_Sit with me._

I nodded, and walked over. I sat next to him and scratched one thumb nail with my other thumb nail.

_Bella is coming over right now._

I know.

_My family voted for her to become a vampire._

I smiled.

_Voted? Good to know it's a democratic decision._

He smirked at my humor.

_I don't want her to become like us. It's not a life to live._

I shrugged.

_But if she wants it…it's not your choice to make._

He lowered his head and stared at his hands.

_Edward…if you don't turn her, the Volturi will. _

_You would do that to me?_

I inhaled sharply; his thought caught me off guard. I pondered a moment.

_I would change the person you love into something that would allow you to be together forever. Yes, I would._

He sighed and looked away.

_Hey…look we didn't get to choose our fate. But do you hold it against Carlisle for turning you? I know you're worried about what she will think of you afterwards, in a few years when she sees this life isn't all it's written up to be. But she loves you, Edward. She loves you so much; she wants to sacrifice everything to be by your side for eternity._

He sighed again at the word 'eternity'.

_But you can talk to her. You're proof that eternity isn't guaranteed._

I smiled and pushed my hair back behind my ear.

_Edward…I am so grateful for the years I had with him. It was worth it. _

The CD in his player ended, and it automatically loaded another. Beautiful classical piano filled the room, and I closed my eyes.

_When was the last time you played?_

He stood and rummaged through his closet. He pulled out a long sleeved gray shirt, and began unbuttoning the one he was wearing now.

_Bella enjoys my playing. I play for her whenever she wants me to. I've written a few for her, also. Last week was the last time. When was your last time…?_

_Not since I left._

I stood and walked to the other side of the room, giving Edward his privacy as he changed clothes. I looked out his window and surveyed the forest below.

_We could, if you liked. After this is all over._

I shook my head and turned, just catching him as he buttoned his pants.

_No. I…I don't even know if I could. It was so intertwined with him. Produced by love, and all that. I don't think I could just to do it._

He nodded, and we both turned our heads to his window as we heard tires on the gravel.

_Bella…_

He nodded, then excused himself and exited his room and went downstairs. I smiled and nodded. I understood his eagerness to see Bella. I also understood his reservations on her turning into one of us; but could not agree. He had already shown that he refused to live in a world where did not; a simple bite would be the solution. Edward knew he could handle it. I wondered what would make him agree, and could think of nothing.

I stayed in his room and looked out the window. Bella's truck, a huge faded Chevy decades past its prime, pulled up the driveway and settled in just the position where I couldn't see it any longer. I heard the door creak open and slam shut, and then heard the same process again. I furrowed my eyebrows and leaned in toward the glass.

"Thanks, Jacob…"

"No problem, Bella."

Her friend, the wolf, had brought her here. How odd that he agreed to take her to the house full of vampires.

_At the boundary line, at ten. I'll be waiting._

"Of course, thank you, Jacob."

I heard Edward's happiness exude from his thoughts as Bella approached him, and simultaneously heard Jacob's disdain.

_It's for Bella. Just so you know._

I smirked; this wolf sounded like his mother was forcing him to share a new toy with the new kid down the street. Bella, of course being the new toy.

"I know, Jacob."

"Oookay, so I think I've had enough with the tension."

I laughed as Bella's feminine voice scolded both of the monsters around her. If I angled my head I could make her out, standing next to Edward. Her friend, I still couldn't see. Well, not entirely, I saw his feet. The rest of him was covered by a tree branch.

"You sure Bella's going to be safe with your new friend, Cullen? Sam said she had a short fuse."

I scoffed as I eavesdropped.

"She will be fine. She is here to help protect Bella."

"Yea, well, her name isn't on the treaty. So if she gets one fang out of line, we can't make any guarantees."

I growled, irritated at his comment. I then remembered I had told Edward basically the same thing, only directed toward the wolves. Oh well, at least we both knew where we were at.

All of a sudden, an image from Jacob's mind shot forward. It was him with Bella, his hands around her waist as he kneeled, facing her back. Another image, this time the two of them on her bed, inches of space between their lips…I opened my mouth in shock and anger when I realized what he was doing,

He was trying to make Edward jealous.

I saw Edward wrap his arm around Bella's shoulder and kiss her on the forehead, and was rewarded with Jacob's bitter thoughts. I heard Edward's small snicker, then noticed him leave Bella alone with Jacob.

I was downstairs just as he closed the front door.

"You let him do that to you?!"

He shrugged.

"I understand his feelings. Bella is an amazing girl."

"But he did that…just to show you!"

"Yes, to get a rise out of me. Which is why I walked away."

I exhaled sharply, the noticed Esme and Carlisle were watching. A minute later, Alice poked her head out of the dining room.

"Doesn't mean I have to…"

I pushed passed Edward and yanked the door open. In my immediate field of vision I saw Bella, her back turned to me. In front of her I saw her friend, Jacob. He was huge, well over six feet tall. He was walking away, and as soon as he reached the gravel drive, he sprinted into the forest. Bella turned and jumped when she saw me.

"Well he's pleasant."

She shrugged and smiled nervously.

"Yea, he's not so bad once you get to know him."

I raised my eyebrows and held the door open for her.

"Yea, I'll take your word on that," I muttered, and she walked past me and into the house. I took one glance around the driveway, and when I saw nothing, I shut the door.

------

"Hey…"

I rapped slightly on the door to Edward's room, and then pushed it open softly. Bella was sitting on the chaise cross legged, with Edward sitting on the floor facing her. I glanced at Edward and he nodded at my thought in agreement.

"Bella…it's time we take you back."

She licked her lips and nodded, her face torn with fear.

"Um…how dangerous is this going to be? The pack was talking about a battle…"

I rolled my eyes.

"It's not going to be a drawn out war, Bella. It won't be dangerous at all, as long as you are safely protected. You're the only one who could get hurt."

She looked down and I watched as she chewed on her lip. She flicked her hair back and her scent, nestled safely between her neck and her hair, shot forward at me. She smelled so sweet.

"Have you called your father?"

She nodded.

"Yea um, Billy was going to try and get him to stay the night out there. He resisted but convinced him that an early morning fishing trip would be easier if he were already out there."

I narrowed my eyes and looked out the window.

_Well, that's a good idea._

_The wolves, for the most part, are thorough._

I raised a suspicious eyebrow at Edward and he grinned. I watched as Bella's eyes grew deeper at his smile, and a small blush rose to her cheeks. I smiled sincerely at her, and Edward quickly looked at her. Bella was caught by surprise at the sudden eye contact and her eyes widened; the blush grew deeper. I smiled again.

"So…once you're out at the wolf yard…they will be staying relatively close. Mostly be along the beach and in the back woods until they reach the treaty line. We will be staying close, too…we won't allow our defense line to have holes in it. If they are coming from the north, then they'll run into us and we'll tear them to pieces."

Bella made an 'O' with her mouth and nodded. I seemed to have made her uncomfortable, and I looked to Edward for guidance.

_Just a little graphic…_

I shrugged and walked over to them, and sat next to Bella.

"I can't hear what you're thinking. And it's extremely frustrating. But if you're scared, that's okay. I can understand it. But something tells me you have faith in our capabilities, and I want to tell you that is what you should be going off of. There is no way we're going to let her touch you."

She looked at me and sighed.

"It's not me…it's…you…it's them…" she motioned to Edward, "…it's Jacob and the pack. I don't want anything to happen to them…to anyone…because of me."

I stared at her, not knowing what to say. Edward stood yet Bella's eyes remained on her hands.

"Jacob will be staying with you. He won't be put in danger. And us? There are now eight of us going after three. With the pack's help, this won't be hard."

Bella nodded and looked up at him, then pulled herself off of the chaise. She stood and slid her hands into her pockets.

_If you turned her, this wouldn't be hard at all._

The look Edward gave me was sent to kill, and if I already wasn't dead I'm sure I would have been upon receipt. I held my hands up in surrender then shrugged.

"What?"

Bella asked and I raised my eyebrow at Edward, daring him to tell her what caused his evil glare.

"Nothing, Bella."

I rolled my eyes and exited the room. They followed me down the stairs, Bella pushing her question with each step.

"No, there was definitely something."

"Nothing important, love…"

"But still, I want to know."

"Oh Bella, get used to their silent mind exchanges. It's so annoying," Alice chirped into the conversation, swinging herself around through a doorway. She was dressed fashionably while still comfortably. She looked like a movie's secret agent; tight black pants with leather boots, a tight black long sleeve top which hugged her body. She smiled and I couldn't help but laugh. Only Alice would look like she was dressed to kill when she was actually, dressed to kill.

"It's not that annoying," I teased, and Alice rolled her eyes and pulled Bella forward by her elbow. She wrapped her up in a big hug, and then kissed her cheek.

"Be safe, please. I can't see you when you are with them."

"I will, Alice. Jacob will take care of me."

Alice made a little face at the dog's name, but covered it up with another smile for Bella. I thought it was odd how much they covered up for her sake.

_If we voiced our disdain it would hurt her even more._

I looked up at Edward, who was still on the staircase.

_Eavesdropping, hm?_

He shrugged.

_You don't think it hurts her having everyone tip toe around and not tell her the truth? It's like she's in a bubble. I doubt she is that fragile._

He smirked at me and shook his head.

_You'll see._

As if on cue, we heard a big thump come from the next room, and when we rounded the corner we saw Bella rubbing her head, sprawled on the floor. A corner of the area rug was turned up; it seemed she had tripped. Alice had her upright in less than a second, her face resembling a mother's.

"Bella! I can't turn my back for one second?"

"Sorry Alice…"

She smiled and Edward laughed.

_So she fell, doesn't mean she's too fragile to know the truth._

Edward rolled his eyes at me and looked annoyed.

"Come on, Bella. I'm going to go with you and Edward."

We said our goodbyes and planned to meet everyone at the field. Edward slid into Bella's truck, and I climbed into the back after ensuring she was in the cab next to him. Edward was driving, and I stood, eyeing the forest for any sign of intrusion. We drove through the town, passing Bella's work and her high school. Edward slammed on the brakes and gravity pulled me forward, my hands slamming against the rusted roof of her truck.

_What the hell…_

_Look. The school._

The tone in his thought sliced through me like a knife, and immediately my eyes darted to the school.

All I saw was red hair and the red in my eyes took over.

"Shit."

We were far enough down the road that she hadn't seen us yet. She was stalking the school, no doubt trying to find Bella's scent. I shook my head and growled, ready to pounce off of the truck bed and end this. The sight of her made my skin crawl, and the urge to wrap my fingers around her neck until I heard the satisfying snap was overwhelming.

I heard a twig snap to my left and immediately crouched in preparation for an attack. But it was Alice, followed closely by the rest of the Cullens.

"I'm sorry! I just saw it only a moment after you left,' Alice whispered.

"It's alright. We need to distract her so Edward can get her to the reservation."

"Already on it, sis."

It wasn't Emmett's interjection that caught me off-guard; it was his term of endearment. I watched as he, Jasper, and Rosalie surrounded the school. Just then, another vampire, the one I fought in the forest, appeared, and caught their scent. I heard a growl, and the adrenaline in my body made me smile.

_Go. Get Bella out of here. _

I leaped from the truck and listened to Edward's mental indecision; he wasn't sure if he should drive in the ancient truck or if he should just run with Bella on his back.

If you are attacked in the forest and she is on your back, there is nothing to protect her. Go as far as you can with the truck; we will keep her distracted.

He nodded and turned down a side road so the chance of Victoria seeing Bella was reduced. I stood on the opposite side of the street, as the fight began between Victoria's boy toy and Emmett. I laughed as Emmett launched him across the parking lot. A flash of red hindered my attentiveness to them; I took off running toward the opposite side of the school.

My mind was racing, and I had to quiet it down by force; I needed to focus on Victoria. But a part of me couldn't believe she was right here, so close to me. This was really going to happen…

_How the hell did they know…?_

Oh gosh. Her thoughts. I was so close I could hear her thoughts. I grinned as I pressed my back against the side of the building, about two feet away from the corner.

_That must mean she is here also…_

In her mind, a picture of Bella popped up. It was from their first meeting, when James realized she was a human. Victoria harbored jealousy against Bella because of James' reaction to her. I rolled my eyes. James was a piece of trash, and while Bella was merely a human, she was indeed too good for him.

"Looking for someone?"

I stood, in full view, after I crept from behind the building. She turned swiftly and inhaled my scent. Her eyes were wide with surprise, but that cocky arrogance overtook them a second after. She smiled in attempt to seem sure of herself, but her thoughts raced as she tried placing a name to my face.

"You look surprised, Victoria. Didn't expect the party?"

We both heard a shriek; no doubt coming from her partner as Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper attacked him. Neither of us blinked or looked away; her thoughts didn't have the slightest trace of concern.

"Isn't that your boyfriend?"

"Hardly…"

She set herself into a stance, one foot behind the other with her legs slightly bent.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I assumed, since all he thinks about is you two fucking, that you were together. Tell me…"

I tilted me head and held out my arms.

"…what would dear James think of your little hook up?"

I felt her heart break at the mention of his name, and I grinned. Her eyes flashed and she lunged forward; I of course anticipated her attack and swiftly moved to the side, catching the back of her neck in my hand and whipping her around, introducing her face to the brick wall. The brick began to crumble slightly, and she set her feet against the wall and pushed back. My hand disconnected from her neck and she swiped at me, the palm of her hand connecting with my cheek and sending off a large cracking sound through the air. I huffed in anger, and a second later, she was gone.

I groaned in frustration, and then rushed to follow her. I kept catching the sight of her hair as she flew around a corner. She led me to the football field, where I saw the Cullens fighting three other vampires. I saw her under the bleachers, and immediately her boyfriend rushed to her side. I followed them, trying to keep hidden.

"They all smell like her, Riley. They are protecting her. We need to find her."

Riley was the guys' name, good to know. He ate up every single word she spoke, fueled by the bloodlust running through him as well as the adrenaline of the fight.

"I thought this was just a test run…"

"You idiot, if we don't complete it now they'll never let us near her!"

I heard the tearing of sheet metal and turned in time to see Emmett and Jasper tearing one of the newborns to pieces while Rosalie held the head by its hair. Alice had constructed a fire, and the two guys left the two girls to burn the remains as they went after the other newborn.

Riley's eyes were wide open and red as blood as he watched his comrade torn to shreds. Victoria looked bored, unattached from the mayhem. She inhaled deeply, and then grabbed Riley by the hand.

"Come on, she's this way."

She had caught Bella's scent, as did I, and I figured Edward had pulled her from the truck when he thought it was far enough away. Of course, we were on the opposite side of the high school now and closer to the forest. Another shriek of metal informed me that Emmett and Jasper succeeded in their mission of killing the second newborn, and the thick plume of purple smoke confirmed it. I rushed back to them, high-fiving Emmett as the fire behind him crackled.

"Victoria?" Jasper asked.

"She and Riley, her…mate…guy…ran into the forest. Caught Bella's scent."

Alice straightened and grew still, her eyes distant. She was having a vision. Rosalie rubbed her hand down Alice's back, and a moment later Alice snapped out of it, a horrified look on her face.

"They're going to attack Edward. Right before the treaty line."

_Damn it._

"Well let's go!"

"How much time, Alice?"

I needed to know what I had to work with,

"Minutes."

"You guys go. Contact the dogs. Get them over the line."

They nodded and took off, and I ran in the opposite direction. I needed to get back to the Cullens house. This wasn't going to go the way I planned it…and what I needed to protect Bella, was not here.

----

_and there we go! what do you think? thumbs up or thumbs down, thats all im lookin for!_


	13. At Peace

**BPOV**

My death was not something I was afraid of.

I had encountered it multiple times; it was no stranger.

But every time I stared Death in the face, I was far away from Edward.

At least this time, when I died, he would be there with me.


	14. I Can Just Taste It

_wont say much before...just that i am not SM. _

---------

**EDPOV**

_Come on, Jacob, where are you…_

Bella clung tightly to me, her breath hitting the side of my face. I hitched her up higher on my back and she wrapped her legs around my waist. The sound of torn metal screamed through the air, and Bella gasped in my ear.

"Edward...was that…"

I shook my head.

"Not any one of us. Don't worry."

She was silent and it broke me; of course she worried. Of course she was afraid. But I was here to protect her; I wouldn't let anything happen to her. Not my Bella.

I ran faster, trying to make it to the line. I hoped there would be a werewolf there waiting, so I could instantly pass Bella into the safety of their watch and go back and help my family destroy Victoria.

I stopped abruptly and inhaled sharply; her scent was close.

"What is it…?" Bella asked, her voice shaking.

"We've got to turn around…hold on…"

I darted to the side and began making my way back to the street. Something needed to happen, there had to be some way to get Bella to the reservation. Victoria had caught Bella's scent and had made her way into the forest. She was far enough to where I couldn't hear her thoughts, but close enough to where I could smell her. And if I could smell her, she could smell me, and more importantly and all the more frightening, she could smell Bella.

So I made my way back to the street. It was dark, a single street light about 50 yards down giving the only light. I of course could see just fine, but as I felt Bella's heart race I knew the darkness did nothing to ease her fear. I saw Jasper and Alice, and when they saw me they ran until they were by my side. I set Bella down as Emmett and Rosalie followed, making a semi circle around Bella and me.

"What the hell is going on, bro?"

"She's out in the woods."

"Where's Evelyn?"

"She went back to our house, to get-"

Alice's sentence was interrupted by a feral growl. Immediately, my siblings and I crouched in preparation. Bella swallowed hard, and I put my hand back and kept her behind me. Through the darkness Victoria came into view, her flaming hair appearing first followed by her translucent skin. Her red eyes flickered to each of my siblings, until falling on me. She narrowed her eyes and bared her teeth, thinking daggers at me for killing her mate. I bared my teeth and she growled again; she was eager to fight and to claim her prize, but hesitant because she was outnumbered.

Rosalie, surprisingly, made the first move. She ran at Victoria with all of her strength, and slammed into her midsection with her shoulder, sending her flying back against a tree. Another growl came from the trees, and a second afterward, Victoria's male companion was on Rosalie's back. Bella gasped and stepped forward. Just as his hands snaked down around her neck, Emmett picked him up easily by his hair and threw him back. Sure, Emmett had a sense of humor in about every situation…and it had been years since I had seen him this angry. But the fury flooded his face as he defended his wife, holding nothing back as he pummeled the small vampire into the ground. Jasper leaped across the lot to assist Rosalie, whom Victoria had just slapped, and Alice ran to Emmett's aid, constructing another fire.

"Edward..."

Bella's voice pulled my interest away from the fights in front of me, and she became my priority again. I lifted her into my arms and began running again, down the road away from the school. I smelled that familiar wet dog smell and nearly smiled. A moment later both Bella and I saw an all black wolf come from the brush at the side of the school. It was Sam, and he grunted as he made eye contact with me.

"My family has the redhead and her mate in the parking lot."

He nodded, his fur falling with the movement and glimmering in the streetlight.

_Quil, Embry, move now! Only the two unfamiliar leeches. Don't let them run!_

He growled at the thought, and then looked at Bella.

_Jacob is on his way._

I nodded and continued my sprint down the street. It was complete darkness as my feet flew over the pavement. I looked for a sign of Jacob, but saw none. And then I smelled her, Victoria, again.

_Damn it._

How the hell she got away from both the wolves and from Rosalie and Jasper, I didn't know. But she was close.

"I belong you took something of mine…and I'd like to return the favor…"

The icy voice made Bella's breathing stop, and she shivered against my back.

_Come on Jake, hurry up…_

"From what I remember, I did not take him from you; he left on that mission of his voluntarily."

I set Bella down and crouched in front of her, determined to keep her out of Victoria's reach.

"No matter. She'll be mine."

She lunged forward and I caught her by her waist and pulled her to the ground. She clawed at my face and pushed my head into the cement. Sure, she was fast and clever, but fighting was not her strong point. Bella stepped back, unable to tear her eyes from the snarling vampire at my feet, which I held by the ankles to keep her away from Bella.

Victoria grew tired of her desperate attempt at crawling away from me, and instead kneed me in the chest, then leaped up to where she was straddling my chest. She ran her hands through my hair quickly before settling a vise like grip on the sides of my head.

"Oh look, maybe I'll get a two for one."

"Good luck with that, bitch."

Victoria was torn from me and I saw her fly through the air, held by her throat by Evelyn. I was at my feet in a second, wrapping Bella in my arms.

"You think I don't remember you, Princess Evelyn?"

Victoria's mocking tone withdrew a growl from Evelyn, and she slammed her head first into a dumpster, the loud crash echoing down the street and through the empty alley.

"I could give a shit about your memory, Victoria. It's all going to end for you tonight."

Evelyn brought her other hand up to Victoria's head, but Victoria kicked her leaped up on top of the dumpster. Seizing her chance at Bella, she flew through the air, only to be caught by her ankle. Her body cracked the asphalt as she was brought down heavily by Evelyn, who looked utterly amused at their confrontation.

"Edward, get Bella out of here. She doesn't need to see this."

Victoria laughed.

"You think I just brought two?"

_What…_

I looked at Evelyn as Evelyn looked at me.

_Shit, behind you…_she thought.

I took one lance behind me and saw three more newborns running our way. Emmett and Alice were on the trails of two of them, and a large russet colored wolf snapped angrily at the third.

_It was a set up…_

I held Bella tighter and was about to run when I heard Evelyn's shriek. When I turned I saw Riley on top of her back, his teeth deep into her shoulder. Evelyn released Victoria, who grinned.

"Cry to Jonathan, Evelyn, go ahead and cry…"

Just then, Jacob leaped forward at Riley, taking both him and Evelyn down. He held his large paw over Evelyn's back, pinning her to the ground. She snarled in protest, her face toward the ground, but quieted when he swiped Riley off of her with his other paw. Jacob snorted at her and then pounced after Riley. Evelyn took this opportunity to run full force at Victoria, and the two tumbled into a brick wall.

"Edward, there's more…"

Bella's frightened voice, as well as her tugging on my sleeve, pulled my attention behind us, and she was right; there were two more newborns making their way over.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Evelyn thought as she twisted a hand in Victoria's hair, her nails piercing Victoria's metal skin.

_We need to go…_

She exhaled in frustration, lifted Victoria up and swung her by the hair, tossing her down the street where the other werewolves were hunting the other vampires. She whistled by putting her fingers in her mouth.

"Here, doggies, come and get it!" She shouted, and then was at our side. She took Bella's elbow and began pulling her down the alley. One quick glance showed us Victoria getting up, and narrowly escaping Jacob. She ran, back our way.

Evelyn cursed her under her breath, and we ran down the alley.

"Where are we going?"

We turned down the end of the alley and Evelyn's shiny black Audi was there waiting. She pressed the button on her key and it unlocked, and she pushed Bella in front of her.

"Somewhere safe. Away from here."

----------

_tell me what you think! next chapter is written; its actually the first chapter i wrote! when it is posted depends on reviews =)_


	15. Back to Life

_This chapter is long, but it reveals so much! _

_A HUGE thanks to all of my reviewers...DanielWhite, i got your back, Bella and Edward are safe! Thanks to all the new readers who added this to their Favorites or Alerts...i'm honored!_

_Please read and review!_

_-----------_

Edward pushed the passenger seat forward, quickly directing Bella into the backseat. Pushing the seat back, he smoothly slid in, the door not even closed before I stepped on the gas pedal and peeled out of the dark alley. Bella sat in the center of the small backseat, both of her hands clenching tightly to both my headrest and Edward's.

"Put on your seatbelt, Bella," I quietly muttered, seeing the two figures we left through my rearview mirror. Riley had joined Victoria apparently. They started to run after us, but sensing the defeat as the engine of my Audi roared they stopped. I smirked, and then narrowed my eyes as I saw them break into a bright red Corvette.

"Damn it."

Bella's scent rushed to the front of the car as she twisted her head around to look out the tinted back window. I inhaled deeply, closing my eyes.

_Doesn't that just…kill you…?  
_

Edward smirked; looking at me as Bella still had her back turned to us.

_I think I've died a million times._

I smirked back at him then flicked my eyes back to the mirror.

"Bella. Buckle your seatbelt now."

The headlights of the Corvette were gaining on us, and the second I heard the small click assuring her somewhat safety, I kicked the clutch in and threw the engine into third gear, pushing the car up to 8000 RPM before quickly shifting it into fourth. I laughed in my thoughts as the small lights became even smaller. We passed the entrance to the highway and I heard Edward's mental objection. Biting my lip, I moved the shifter into neutral and pulled up on the emergency brake, turning the steering wheel all the way to the right. The tires screeched as we made a perfect circle, now facing the red sports car which held our enemies. I pushed my foot down onto the gas, the back tires spinning wildly as they produced clouds of smoke. I inhaled, counting down in my head the seconds before the Corvette was roughly 50 feet in front of us. With that, I again kicked the clutch in and the car launched, pushing us all into our seats. We were heading straight for the other vehicle, and at the last moment I turned the wheel to the left and we screeched across the road, straightening only as soon as we were on the highway.

My foot pressed the pedal all the way to the floor, easily surpassing the speed limit. The small needle kept moving to the right; passing 70, passing 80, passing 90. I pressed the cruise control button when it reached 105 mph. Lifting my foot from the pedal, I rolled my ankle in a small circle and relaxed back into my seat. I kept my eyes darting back and forth from the mirrors to the road, and after about five minutes of silence and not seeing any headlights behind me, I laughed.

"I don't think they followed," I said in a relaxed tone.

Bella sat back in her seat, staring straight ahead. Edward held his hand back and rested it on her knee. He looked at me and narrowed his eyes.

"I know, I know. Reckless driving. Trust me; I didn't even want to run. But since we had to, I had to have some fun with it."

I had my right hand on the steering wheel and my left elbow against the door, my left hand against my temple, my fingers pushing slightly up into my hair.  
_  
Stop thinking about it._

I shifted my head to look at Edward. If my heart could beat, it'd be beating a million times a minute. Right now, adrenaline was flooding through body. I wanted to turn around so bad...  
_  
Quit it, Evelyn. You're __doing the right thing__._

I laughed. How was I doing the right thing? The right thing would be to go back and teach that insolent redhead a lesson. The right thing would be to hurt her, to tear her limb from limb. Better yet, torture her, make her scream...

_Evie, stop!_

"She knew you."

Edward and I both froze, the small mouse-like statement coming from the backseat sending shockwaves through the entire car. My eyes were locked on the road in front of me, and I lowered my left hand down so now they were both on the steering wheel. Edward was looking back at Bella, who watched him for a moment but then returned her gaze to me. I felt her eyes on the back of my head. It wasn't anger that was permeating from her, like daggers being sent from her to me. No, this was curiosity, a dangerous fluff that tempted me to smack the imaginary fairies from flying around my head.

_Great._

We were all silent for a few minutes longer. Bella pulled herself up to the edge of her seat and continued to look at me.

"She said your name. How does she know you?"

I sighed. I knew this was going to come sooner or later, but I wasn't really looking forward to explaining the full extent of the meaning behind my trip. I had hoped it would be an easy thing. Arrive into Forks, kill a vampire slut, leave the human to the Cullen's, and go home to Volterra. But no, I figured that the trouble that was oddly attracted to Bella would soon complicate my mission, and wouldn't you guess it? It had.

"To tell you that particular story…I should tell you my whole story. It is kind of long. But seeing as how we'll be on the road for quite some time, I won't have a problem telling it. But it's up to you. If you want to hear it, I will tell it."

"What do you mean, quite some time?"

"We are going to continue on the 101 to California. Highway 1 is beautiful this time of year, and this car was made to handle curves."

"What's in California?"

"We will find an airport, Bella, and fly somewhere. Evelyn will return to Forks to meet with Carlisle and everyone else, and to check on your father. You and I will be leaving."

Edward was sitting with his back against the passenger door, one knee up against his chest. He had one hand through his thick hair and his eyes closed as he informed Bella of the plan. Bella watched him and opened her mouth to say something, then thought twice. While I couldn't hear what she was thinking, I had become quite good at reading her expressions. And it seemed that she was learning not to object, but rather go ahead with what Edward said. She knew he had her best interest at heart.

"I was thinking you guys could go to London. It is overcast the majority of the time, so you can be somewhat normal until we are ready for the next step. Plus, quite historical, and Bella, I think you would fall in love with the history there. Most importantly, it is safe. Victoria would not be able to travel outside of the United States without killing either an airplane or a boat full of people. You will…_both_…be safe there."

I stressed, for Bella's benefit, that Edward's safety would also be a forefront on the decisions being made. The truth was, I hoped they would be able to relax and find peace in London. Without Edward constantly acting as my conscience through my mind, and Bella's constant need for protection, I planned on going back to Forks and making a quick end to this whole debacle. And I knew the entire Cullen family would side with me. Yes, they had reservations about killing innocent human lives, but Victoria was hardly innocent and obviously not human. I knew everyone, including Edward himself, was aching to kill the vampire who had somehow impacted every one of our lives. Sometimes I thought Edward had too much self control for his own good. Why, if he had just a smidgeon less, he would have turned Bella eons ago and this whole mess would have been averted.

"And your dad, he'll be okay, too. I promise."

Bella nodded, and licked her lips, leaning forward so her elbows were on her knees.

"So…you gonna tell me?"

I smiled and shrugged, looking at her through the rear view mirror.

"I was born, Bella, in 1915, in New York City. I had three brothers, and I was the youngest and the only girl. My father was the Deputy Mayor of New York City, and my mother was a wonderful homemaker who was the backbone of the whole family. We lived in a prestigious neighborhood, but my father kept us humble by always volunteering our family for community service. We were all well rounded, all American kids. I was lucky enough to go to school, which back then was a big deal. We were raised strictly Christian and held our morals close to our hearts, not by our parents' pushing but by our own choice. Daily devotional and Bible study kind of thing."

I clenched my hands around the steering wheel, wondering what the God I used to pray to every night thought of what I had become.

"I went through etiquette class at the request of my father, hoping to bring up his one and only daughter to be a well educated and polite woman who would one day draw the attention of a respectable young man. I loved my father…he was a wonderful man with a heart of gold. Carlisle reminds me of him sometimes."

I smiled, looking over at Edward. Carlisle seemed to be the father everyone wished they actually had. His mind mirrored my sentiments.

"So, I was 12 years old when he enrolled me in the academy. It was for boys and for girls, and we would routinely do practices where we were taught the proper way to interact with the opposite sex. There, I met a boy named Jonathan Grey. He was 15, just a few years old than me. Immediately, we were drawn to each other. We were always partners in school, and at the etiquette commencement our families were thrilled to meet each other. They all got along beautifully, and encouraged a relationship between Jonathan and me. Our fathers went golfing together, our mothers went to charity functions together, and Jonathan's brothers got along with my brothers. It helped that Mr. Grey was a renowned doctor in the city, and they were just as wealthy as we were. I remember my mother telling me once that we were a match made in Heaven."

Without realizing it, my voice carried on at a lower tone, the memories in my head seemingly spilling out, flooding the car I was now driving. I swore I saw my parents dancing in the forest outside my windows, my brothers throwing a football in the middle of the road, and Jonathan picking up a slender girl with dark hair and twirling her around in his arms. I was being pulled back in time.

"We grew up together from that point on. Our families vacationed together, we sat with each other when we went to church, and they went along the campaign trail when my father ran for another term. He always talked of his plans to become a doctor like his father, and once he got enough experience under his belt, he would run for office, like my father. I didn't know it at the time, but the night I turned 16, he asked my father for my hand in marriage. "

"How do you remember so much?"

Bella's voice pulled me out of my reverie. I blinked my eyes and frowned as I just saw asphalt and trees around us.

"Huh?"

"How do you remember your life before you…were turned? Edward doesn't remember as much as you do…and Carlisle told me that after you're turned into a vampire, your human life seems….I don't know, to fade a little bit. Like you can remember bits and pieces, certain things, but overall it's like a big blur."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I remember my human life like it was yesterday. I suppose it's along the same lines of why I can go out into the sun. Carlisle once told me I attained more human aspects than any other vampire he had ever met. And the Volturi would have me use my humanities to connect with human tourists, lure them-"

_Enough._

I smirked at Edward's interruption.

"Would you like me to finish, Bella? I'm sorry if it's drawn out…it's hard to not include the details."

She shook her head.

"No, I don't mind. I've always enjoyed hearing the stories of how Edward's family was when they were human. You're no different."

Her choice of words made me laugh out loud.

_I was no different. Ha._

"He didn't propose for another year. I was 17, and he took me out for a winter carriage ride through Central Park. I must have spent the whole day getting ready. I had a feeling that that night was going to be 'the' night. He picked me up and I will never forget his face when he saw me step down my staircase."

Gosh, I wished Bella could read minds like Edward. My descriptions could do no justice to my actual thoughts. I knew for a fact Edward had a better feel, a better idea about what I was explaining. But Bella had only what I explained. And while I hated how drawn out this was becoming, I had warned her it would be long. This was the first time I had spoken aloud about my life…and my death…in…well, decades. I barely let myself think as far as I've begun to speak.

"So ever the gentleman, he escorted me from my parents and led me to the car that was waiting outside. We spoke about how silly my parents were; all the fuss they brought up anytime we made plans to spend time alone together. Not that it happened often, of course. When we got to Central Park he helped me out of the car, his hand seemingly enveloping mine, it was so big and warm. He led me to an ornate carriage led by two beautiful brown horses. It was a late hour; I would say around 9 or so, so we pretty much had the park to ourselves. We got into the carriage and the coachman whipped the horses, pulling us off into the night."

I pulled the emergency brake slightly and pressed the cruise control button, turning it off so we slowly lowered our speed without applying the brakes. About a minute later going a perfectly acceptable 72mph, we passed a Highway Patrol. I smiled to myself, and then exhaled.

"To make a long story short…"

_Too late..._

I glared at Edward.

"…he proposed to me, and I accepted."

"No. I don't mind the length. I would like to hear how he proposed to you."

I turned my head and looked straight at Bella. She looked oddly intrigued, totally into my story. My eyes widened and I bit on the inside of my cheek. I knew Bella was a romantic…it didn't surprise me that she wanted to hear the details of my proposal, but it surprised me how utterly…entranced she was by my words. Her eyes looked a million miles deep, and her bottom lip was red from the blood pooling there, due to her constant biting. My eyes left hers and moved to Edward.

_Please, continue. I didn't mean to be rude. You know I am interested._

I exhaled, and bit my bottom lip. If I could get away with closing my eyes, I would have. But it didn't matter; I could recall the memory just as detailed with my eyes open.

"We had a basket full of food that his mother packed for us. We laughed and talked while we ate. I remember, I shivered and he took off his coat and wrapped it around my shoulders. I was overwhelmed by his cologne, but in the best way. I smelled his hair, his skin, and the soap his clothes were washed in. I remembered thinking how I wished I could have heightened senses so I could always smell this much of him."

Bella laughed and I joined her, sensing the irony.

"The coachman stopped and excused himself, as he unhooked the horses to feed them across the way. I thought it was odd, but it made sense. Jonathan requested privacy, knowing I was the type of person who would want this moment private and just held between the two of us. If I would have accepted an audience, he would have proposed in front of our families.

The whole ride, we sat beside each other. I felt him move away from me and in a second, he was sitting across from me. And then he proposed."

"What did he say?"

I smiled, hearing her heart race as I knew mine would if it could.

"He said,

'_Evie. I know we are young and we have the whole world at our fingertips. I know we both have strong goals and want to become something, and make a difference in the world.' _

And I nodded along, taking little bites of my cracker. I was suddenly feeling very warm in his coat, but I didn't dare take it off. He went on,

'_But another thing that I know is that I have never met a girl like you. And you know what? I don't even want to look for another girl. Because I know they're all going to pale when compared to you. Evie, I've never said this out loud before…but I don't feel like my life is worth anything if you aren't in it.'"_

Edward's gaze on Bella was full of passion and strain, as if he somehow wanted to have her read his mind so she could hear that he felt the same way. I remembered Jonathan's every word, the tone he used and the way the words fell from his tongue.

"I remember I smiled as I felt a tear slide down my cheek. And he wiped it away and shook his head.

"_I don't ever want you to cry, it hurts me too much. Even through happiness, I want to hear your laughter. Evelyn, all of my goals mean nothing unless you are with me.'_

I told him that I would always be there with him, and he shook his head.

'_Evelyn Claire Redmond, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Eternity, if God allows it. My love…will you marry me?'_

He was down on his knee, and from his pocket he pulled a small black box. As he lifted the lid, I saw the most beautiful, simple diamond ring. He took it out of the box and slid it on my finger, then placed his hand on the side of my face and looked me dead in the eye. Tears threatened my eyes, but I remembered what he just said and silently vowed to never shed a tear again. Instead, I laughed, and said 'Yes.'

And then he kissed me. Just a small, sweet, romantic little kiss, but it held a million and one meanings."

I shrugged my shoulders. I looked at the clock and saw that 40 minutes had already passed.

_Damn it. I didn't mean to drag it out…_

_You didn't. Keep going. Look at how Bella is into it._

I glanced back at her. She was sitting back in her seat, her feet pulled up under her, her eyes straight ahead watching the road. Her eyes were distant, like she was daydreaming. But instead of looking like she was daydreaming of _other_ things, it merely looked like she was putting herself into my story.

"Bella?" I asked.

She snapped out of her daydream and looked first at Edward then at me.

"Did you get married?"

_Ah. _

"Well the story doesn't end there, I'm afraid."

"Keep going then. Please." She added the 'please' as an afterthought. I felt odd, unsure of how to process someone wanting to hear what happened to me. I guess humans had that curiosity.

"Well…so, after I accepted, we were both very excited. We discussed the fine print, how we would have a wedding in the fall but wait to have children until after he had graduated university. How we would stay at his parent's apartment in the city until we could build our dream home. He told me how he asked my father over a year ago for permission, and how my father had been bugging him since, trying to get him to ask me sooner. I remember, we both got quiet, and I held my hand out and we just looked at the ring on my finger. He whispered into my ear,

'_You know, a ring means forever. There is no end, just like my love for you. It symbolizes our future. We'll keep going and going, with no end in sight.'_

And then he kissed me again. That kiss was different. More passionate. We had never crossed any sort of lines when it came to physicality. But the heat from his kiss made me weak all over."

I shuddered just from the memory. It had been so long…

"And then, we heard a loud noise. We pulled apart and he stood up, keeping his hand on my shoulder to keep me sitting down. We heard the horses from the carriage across the park going wild, and then a loud scream.

'_The coachman.'_

He knelt down and held my face in his hands, his face full of bravery and concern.

'_Listen to me, Evie. Stay here. I'm going to see what's going on. If you hear anything else, I want you to run, okay? There is a hotel right at the park entrance, you go there and call the police and wait there. Inside. Do you understand me?'_

I had never heard him speak to me like that, but it instantly made me fall more in love with him. He was so strong and made me feel safe, and secure. So I nodded, wrapping his coat around me tight as I sat quietly in the carriage as he jumped to the ground and ran off toward the noises. I was counting to myself, deciding that even if I didn't hear another noise; if I went two minutes without him coming back to me I was going to the hotel and calling the police."

Bella's heart was racing. Mine was too, that night.

"Suddenly, I heard…a growl. Sounded like a bear, only more intimidating. Then a crash, then him.

'_Evie!'_

His voice was different. He was not the strong, confident man who was just reassuring me only a moment ago. His voice seemed frightened. I had my eyes glued on the area of the park he had run into, but I could not make anything out. I started to back away, toward the entrance of the park.

'_Evie!'_

With his second shout, I forgot about the plan. And I ran toward him. I ran into the night, his coat billowing out behind me and my dress flying up around my thighs. I needed to see him, make sure he was alright."

_Loosen your fingers, you are going to break the steering wheel…_

At the sound of Edward's thought, I automatically loosened my grasp, taking the small break to inhale deeply. Bella's scent was potent in the heat of the car, and I felt it burn as it flooded down my throat through my nostrils.

"Ahead of me was a small bridge, leading over a walkway. To the side of me was a sprawling acreage of grass and trees. There was a statue, and I watched the statue, barely making out a figure at the bottom of its stand. It was the coachman. And he wasn't moving. Immediately, I put my and to my mouth and turned my back, searching all over for Jonathan. I needed to find him so we could get away and find the police.

_'No, Evelyn, GO!'_

I heard his voice, full of panic. I turned back to the statue and saw him there, his shirt ripped. He was getting up from the ground, and as I took a step toward him, I saw two figures come into view, just behind him. They…they were beautiful. A man and a woman. They were the most breathtaking, terrifying creatures I had ever seen. My hand flew up to the cross that hung from my neck. I asked God for our protection. Finally, I turned, ready to do what Jonathan had originally asked. I was going to run and get help.

In the moment it took me to turn around, the man was in front of me. And I screamed. Jonathan screamed out my name, and I saw him start to run toward me. And then I saw the woman at his side, backhanding him across the chest and sending him literally, flying through the air. He landed against the stone wall in the tunnel under the bridge, and the woman was at his side in a second. I remember, even through the shadows of the tunnel, her bright red hair."

Bella gasped, but said nothing.

"I had turned to watch this, putting the man behind me. As I took a step forward to try and go to Jonathan, I felt the man's arms encircle me. The cold overtook me, burning through Jonathan's coat. I opened my mouth to scream, but I couldn't find my voice. I watched as the woman attacked him, and I felt my body go numb. I did not resist or fight the man's hold on me. Rather, I relaxed, ready to meet my soul mate in Heaven. The man behind me pulled my hair back and started to pull Jonathan's coat from my shoulders.

And then I was jerked backwards and flung to the ground. Looking up I saw another…terrifyingly beautiful man, now holding my attacker down against the ground.

'_Run…'_

I did not need another request. I got up, but instead of running away from the ordeal, I ran into the tunnel. The woman heard me, and smiled at me, her mouth covered in blood. My Jonathan's blood. She looked as if she would pounce, and the second her feet left the ground she was knocked against the wall of the tunnel. It was so fast, I could barely see it. Here, another…person…attacked her, saving me. Again. I looked back and saw the first man fighting with my first rescuer. This second man threw the girl so far, she hit a tree. I knew these people…weren't people. I knew they were something else. But I couldn't even concentrate on that. I ran to Jonathan's side and knelt down, my knees settling in a pool of his blood. My white dress soaked it up as I lay over him, begging for him to be okay. He was seizing, his body jerking and twisting. He was shouting out in pain, the sound echoing through the tunnel. I will never forget it."

"He…was turning…?"

I did not move. I did not nod or say anything. In my silence, I knew Bella had her answer.

"I started bawling, Bella. He was in…so much pain…and I could do nothing about it. I felt helpless. Then I felt angry for crying because I promised him I wouldn't."

Again, I was quiet. My heart was breaking all over again. After minutes of silence, I licked my lips.

"And then the two men who had saved me were at my side. One of them pulled me back into his arms as the other knelt over Jonathan.

'_What do we do?'_

'_We need to get her away from here…'_

'_But what about him? He is turning.'_

'_Our first priority is getting her away from him, we have to get her to safety…'_

I interrupted their conversation and felt a large surge of stubbornness.

'_I am not going anywhere. He is my fiancé, I need to stay with him. Please, I love him…is he dying? Save him!'_

The two men looked at each other. I realized then how cold I was, with the man's arms around me. I looked into his eyes and they were a bright topaz brown. Inhuman.

"Brown…"

Bella looked over at Edward, her mind playing connect the dots.

"Carlisle saved her?!"

Edward watched me, looking for permission to speak. I said nothing, and my mind was settled on the image of Jonathan writhing in pain.

"Yes, Bella. Carlisle…and I…were there that night."

"You? You were the other vampire?"

He nodded and Bella scrunched her eyebrows together, sitting back in her seat. She crossed her arms.

"What don't you understand?" I asked, watching her expression through the rear view mirror.

She just shook her head and bit her lip.

"What happened next?" she barely whispered.

_You now._

Edward nodded and turned back to face Bella.

"We made an arrangement. Not willing to kill him due to his innocence, we accepted the fact he would be turned into a vampire. But because of the way we chose to live, we felt it was our duty to at least try and introduce that to him. Raise him…civilized, so to speak."

"And Evelyn?"

I winced as she said my name. I had yet to hear it from her mouth, and it sounded foreign.

"They told me they would bring me to him at a later date, and that they would explain more later. Edward stayed with Jonathan, and Carlisle took me home. He had me go to the police, and report what had happened. That Jonathan had been attacked while trying to protect me, and his attackers took his body. The police believed it, and he was presumed dead. A search went out for him, at the insistence of my father. We all grieved together, his family and mine. My mother cried at the sight of me in my beautiful dress, covered in blood, with a crimson-stained diamond ring on my finger.

Anyways, a couple days passed, and I stayed in my room most of the time. One week after the night in the park, I was in bed crying against my pillow, when the window opened and one of the men from the park came in. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't find the strength. After looking into his eyes though, I relaxed. It was the one who took the man off of me."

Edward was looking down.

"And he told me his name was Edward…" at the mention of his name, Bella looked at him, her eyes beaming with pride. "…and that he wasn't going to hurt me."

"I believed him, but I didn't know why. I got out of bed, not even caring that I was in a nightgown. I walked to him and fell against his chest, dropping to my knees and crying with a new surge of passion. He was the man I trusted to save the love of my life. He became stiff, I remember, but knelt down and held me. He too was cold, like the attacker in the park. But I didn't care."

I suddenly grew tired of talking. For the first time in years, I just wanted to sleep. The memory of the intense pain I felt way back then made my bones ache.

Hearing my thoughts, Edward willingly picked up where I left off. I mentally thanked him.

"I was sent there by Carlisle, who wanted me to tell the truth of what happened that night to Evelyn. See, throughout Jonathan's entire transition, he screamed, which was normal. But he also screamed her name. And even after it was complete, he asked about her. Even after his first hunt, he thought of her. His thoughts were always innocent. He genuinely missed her. He loved her."

I was clenching my teeth.

"So I sat her down on her bed and pulled her vanity stool over and sat across from her."

"_Is he alright? Where is he?" the young girl asked. She looked completely distraught; her face blotched with tear stains. Her dark hair was loose, falling down around her, and green eyes blazed. I kept my eyes either directly on hers or down at the ground, understanding her indiscretion but still feeling uncomfortable with her being in a silk nightgown. It was not meant to be worn in the company of a man._

"_Jonathan…is fine. He is different, but fine. I need to tell you what happened."_

_She said nothing, and I continued._

"_Evelyn…you were attacked in the park by creatures. Creatures like me. We are not humans. We are dangerous in every way imaginable." She kept quiet still. "Evelyn, we are vampires."_

_I expected a reaction from her. Anything, really. But instead I saw a look cross her face that reminded me of impatience. She wanted me to continue._

"_The two vampires who attacked you in the park are different than me and the other man who saved you, my…father. We do not hurt humans. We feed on the blood of animals. The other two…do not."_

_She sat back slightly, putting her hands in her lap. She looked like she was relaxing._

"_Their intention was to kill all of you. But you interrupted her in the tunnel before she could successfully drain Jonathan's blood."_

_The girl looked at me and her eyes grew wide. I heard what she was thinking…'I saved him…'_

"_But because he was bitten but not drained, he was not saved, Evelyn…rather, he was turned."_

_She stood up and walked across the room to her window. She kneeled onto the pillow bench and kept her hands on the sill. Her scent wafted through the air and hit me, but I suppressed the carnal urge that leapt from my throat. I knew Carlisle was testing me by sending me to speak with her, and not him._

"_Can I see him?"_

_Her response should have shocked me, but her mind was easy to read. Yes, she was afraid, but she was not judgmental. She still harbored a fantastic love for him._

"_No. Not yet. He is on our diet; we have been taking him up to Canada to hunt for wildlife. He has yet to take a human life, and as long as he stays with that, there is a chance you can see him. But…Evelyn, it would only be to say goodbye. You cannot be with him. You cannot have a life with him. He wants to see you, too, but he knows nothing can come of it. You must move on with your human life."_

_She started crying, and I regretted being so blunt but Carlisle had told me it was the only way to bring it up to light. After a few minutes, she stopped, and turned. Sitting back on her bed, she lay back down and covered herself with her quilt. I took it as my cue to leave, but her voice stopped me when I reached the window._

"_Tell him I love him. No matter what he has turned in to. Tell him I will love him always."_

_I nodded, and stepped out of the window._

We had made it through the Washington border, and I stopped in a gas station in Oregon to fill up. The sun was starting to rise, and we all agreed it would be best for Edward and Bella to switch seats so the sun didn't hit him. I exited the car, frowning at how dirty it had gotten. The gas attendant began to walk toward me, and then stopped in his tracks once he looked up. He thought I was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Bella stood up outside also, stretching her legs, and the attendant saw her as well. His thoughts mirrored the ones for me, thinking we were both breathtaking. I laughed as Edward quickly moved out of the car, pulling Bella close to him. The attendant nodded his head down as Edward kissed Bella.

_You territorial dog._

He pulled away from her, leaving her with her mouth slightly open and her eyes closed, and looked at me. He held a cocky grin that would do Emmett proud.

"Good morning, miss. What grade would you like today?"

The attendant smiled down at me. He was attractive, but relatively boring. His neon orange vest didn't help.

"Premium, please. Keep the change."

I handed him a $50 bill and he nodded, going back to the small building which housed the cash register. I sauntered after him, pulling open the heavy glass door to the min-mart. I grabbed a bottle of water and a granola bar, for Bella, and left a $10 bill on the counter.

I walked out and saw Edward and Bella drifting off to the sidewalk. The gas station I stopped at was on the side of the highway, and it overlooked a magnificent view of tall green trees and a cliff leading down to the ocean. It was around 5am, early enough to half just a little sunlight but not enough to send Edward into a sparkling pile of flesh. He held her as she looked at the ocean, and for once in…I couldn't even remember how long…I felt jealous. Not an angry jealousy…but rather a solemn, depressing jealous, as if my frozen heart was just smashed into a million pieces. Edward's head lifted up, but I shook my own.

_It's fine. Enjoy her. We will leave in five minutes._

He lowered his head, his chin resting softly against Bella's hair. I watched them for just a minute longer, and then went back to the car. I opened my door and slid in. The attendant pulled the hose out from the gas tank and started washing my windshield. I smiled at him and he grinned ear to ear.

_Wait til I tell the boys about this one! I'd ask for her number but she has Washington plates, I bet she's just driving through._

I picked up my cell phone and attempted to look busy. I did not want to speak to him again. My tactic worked, and a few moments later he was inside the mart, excitedly telling one of his buddies about me over the phone. I went through my text messages, mostly from Alice. I hadn't received one since we left town.

_Come on, sparkly man. _

Just as I let my thought out, the passenger door was pulled open and Edward stuck his head in.

"Don't call me that."

I laughed as he moved the seat forward, slipping into the back. He pulled the seat back along with him and Bella sat in the front seat, hitting her head on the way in. I bit my lip and smiled, facing forward as her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She buckled herself after she shut the door, and in no time I shifted into gear and slowly pulled out of the lot, heading back onto the highway at a completely legal 70 mph. I decided to keep it slow, considering daylight was breaking.

"You should try and get some sleep, Bella."

"I'm...I'm not tired."

I nodded, figuring she'd say that.

"Then you should eat. I got you that granola bar, and there's a bottle of water. Not exactly gourmet but once we get further south we can stop."

She smiled and muttered a small 'Thanks', unwrapping the little bar before taking a small bite. She nodded her head back and forth as she chewed it. After swallowing her first bite, she went to take another but instead fiddled with the foil wrapper, her eyes down.

"So uh…did you ever get to see him again?"

I exhaled and from the corner of my, I saw Bella bite her lip. She slowly took another bite, looking out the window at the ocean.

"Yep, I did," I nodded, resting my head back against the headrest, "Two months passed, but I did."

She looked back at me quickly, seemingly surprised by my answer.

"Edward came back a few times…giving me updates. Jonathan was adapting well to the no human diet, and still asked about me. So two months after he was turned…Edward came to my room one night, and asked if I wanted to see him. I of course said yes. I changed clothes and put a coat on and Edward helped me outside. We walked to Central Park."

"Jonathan wanted to see her where he proposed."

"I still wore the ring. We didn't talk much as we walked, I didn't know what to expect and it turns out Edward didn't really know what to say. I stopped once we got to the entrance. It had been the first time since I went there since everything happened. I immediately felt guarded."

Edward was leaning back in the backseat, sitting sideways with his feet up on the seat. He had one arm wrapped around the passenger seat and was twirling Bella's hair around his finger. I wiped my hand over my face and through my hair.

"Edward reassured me it was safe, and we walked through together. I saw Carlisle standing next to a bench. And at that bench…was Jonathan."

I paused, taking a moment to remember the feeling I had when I saw him. It was glorious.

"His head straightened up, like a hound dog picking up a scent. He stood and turned, looking at me. He looked…eerie. His skin was so pale it almost glowed, like Edward and Carlisle's. But he was the most beautiful I had ever seen him. We both…just…froze, and stared at each other from across the park. Then I started running."

"To him, she ran to him," Edward added, "Carlisle readied himself, ready to interject if Jonathan couldn't handle it."

_All I saw was him. In that moment, my heart healed. My soul had reinvented itself, and I was whole. He looked like the same man, but entirely different all at the same time. He was irresistible to me. Leaving Edward at my side, I started running toward Jonathan. We were a good 100 yards apart, but my body was running on pure love and adrenaline, and I didn't feel any stress. I saw him take a few steps forward, patting the other vampire on the shoulder. He started jogging toward me, and I stopped._

_If all this were true…then…my Jonathan was not a human, but in fact a blood thirsty monster. And this…monster…was running toward me._

_I smiled at him and continued to run the rest of the way. In seconds, I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on as tightly as I could. His strong arms circled around my waist and he lifted me as if I were a doll. His body was freezing cold, and it sent shivers down my spine, but I dared not let go. I buried my head into his neck, inhaling deeply and being, once again, overwhelmed by his scent. It was different this time…a crisper smell, clean and sophisticated. _

'_Ssshh…'_

_His murmured into my hair, stroking the softness down my back as he held me in the air, tight against him. I hadn't realized I was hyperventilating. Softly, he set me down, pulling my arms down from around his neck and holding my hands tightly against his chest. He looked at me with the strangest…most beautiful…eyes I had ever seen. His full lips turned up into a small smile, and as I felt tears prick my eyelids I began to laugh. He smiled bigger and began laughing, scooping me up into his arms again and turning in a circle, us completely overwhelmed._

_I heard a soft cough and I looked to the side of us, seeing Edward and Carlisle standing next to each other, waiting. I had never felt so torn…on one side, I wanted to hug and kiss them and thank them for bringing me to Jonathan, yet on the other side I wanted them to leave so we could be alone._

"_Evelyn…you remember what we spoke about…"_

_Edward's voice brought back the harsh reality of the situation. Again, I looked up at Jonathan. The love of my life was now a monster. He was an abomination under God. He was a pawn of Satan. I thought I saw Edward wince, but when I looked at him he looked composed._

_So, if Jonathan, and the other two men here for that matter, were the epitome of evil…why was I not afraid? I had never felt safer. _

"_I want you to be happy, Evelyn. It is selfish of me, I know, but I want it to be with me. But you deserve to live your life, darling. You will make such a beautiful bride…such a beautiful mother…"_

_My mind went blank when I heard Jonathan. His voice had similarities to what it was when he was human, but now…it was so melodic. It was like he was singing, just to me._

_I shook my head, lifting a hand to his face. His muscles tightened, his jaw clenching as his eyes seemed to darken. Edward and Carlisle both took a step forward, Carlisle gently taking my arm and pulling it back, leading me a step away from Jonathan. I looked at him and frowned, feeling the anger build inside of me._

"_I apologize. It is… just…hard…to be around you. I don't expect you to understand…but you…God, you smell so good."_

_My expression changed to confusion as Jonathan spoke to me. I suddenly felt very exposed and I wrapped my coast around my body tightly. There was a hunger in his voice that I had never heard before. My eyes were drawn to his, and immediately, a force flew against me, and I wanted him like never before. _

_Forgive me Father, for I am feeling…lust…_

_Edward stepped in between us, putting his hands on Jonathan's chest and pushing him back._

"_Stop it. You are luring her."_

_I bit my lip. Was my expression that obvious?_

_Jonathan looked over at me and exhaled, obviously frustrated with himself and all of the conditions we were having to abide by. He excused himself and was gone in less than a second. I panicked and immediately, Edward was there next to me. He placed his hand on the small of my back and led me over to a bench, sitting me down and then kneeling down in front of me._

"_He will be back. He left to compose himself. I want you to understand how dangerous this is…while you may believe this is utterly tempting for you, it is a million times more difficult for him. Your blood has a scent that is making it hard for him to resist. I'm afraid we will have to cut this night short…as soon as he comes back, you will need to say your goodbyes and I will take you home. And that will be the last you see of us."_

_His eyes were solemn, and my heart sank. I wished to scream at him, make demands…but I knew in my heart he was right. I did not want to cause him, or the other two, any pain or discomfort. I told myself I would not only be saying goodbye to my fiancé tonight, but also my future. Yes, Jonathan had just told me to get married and have babies, to 'live life'…but I could do no such thing with any man but him. Perhaps I would join a convent, dedicate myself and my body to the Lord. The thought of any other man having me made my stomach churn. I lowered my head into my hands, and heard Edward stand and take a step back. I understood, I'm sure neither he nor the other one could console me. Or even know where to begin trying, for that matter._

"_Can we be alone?"_

_I jumped, startled at Jonathan's voice. I hadn't heard him come back, but when I looked up he was standing between Edward and Carlisle, one of his hands on each of their shoulders, respectively._

"_I don't think that's a good idea…" Carlisle started, but stopped when Jonathan turned to face him._

"_Look. Let me say goodbye. I'm not asking you to leave us…just give us some space. Edward can stick close enough to hear my thoughts, he'll know my intentions. If this is going to be the last time…just…give us that. Please."_

_Carlisle looked at me, then looked at Edward, then nodded his acceptance to Jonathan. With that small gesture, Jonathan turned and walked to me, kneeling in front of me. He smiled at me, and I furrowed my eyebrows. _

"_You look like a little girl when you do that…"_

_He brought his hand up and it hung hesitantly in the air before gently sweeping down my cheek. He brought it around to the back of my neck and gently pulled me forward, until our foreheads touched. His breath was cool against my face, and I shivered at the combination of it and his hand. After a moment, he stood, offering his hand to me. I looked up at him for a few moments before placing my hand in his and slowly standing up. He smiled at me as he intertwined our fingers. We started walking, slowly, down the walkway. I felt a rawness in my heart that I couldn't explain, nor shake. I didn't know what to say._

"_So…um…he can read minds? Edward?" Jonathan nodded. "Is that normal?" He shook his head. "Can you…do anything?"_

"_No, not really. I'm strong, Carlisle says…but I guess…all of us are strong."_

_I bit the inside of my cheek. His hand was freezing cold, but I didn't want to let it go. _

"_Jonathan…"_

"_Hm?"_

"_I'm going to miss you."_

_He exhaled and lifted his face up, pointing toward the sky. _

"_Do you remember what I told you when I asked you to marry me?"_

_I laughed a sarcastic laugh._

"_Of course. I can't get it out of my head."_

_He smiled._

"_I told you that our love…will never end." _

_We walked along, my comfort increasing as I seemed to be tapping into my good ol' Jonathan. Edward was nonchalantly following behind us. I hung my head._

"_Jonathan…I can't promise you…that I can just move on. I can't imagine my life without you. I know I will have to…but…it won't be full. It won't be complete."_

_I stopped walking and turned to face him, looking into his eyes._

"_I don't want another man, not now and not ever. My heart died with yours. Whatever you….have become…doesn't matter. I will always love you. And only you. Just…don't be angry if you happen upon me later and see that I'm am still unwed."_

_He stared at me silently, for what seemed like hours but was actually maybe a minute. He had such concentration on his face, as if he were trying to dive into my mind. Without saying a word, he led me down the path. The broken concrete had turned into a bend, and at the end of the bend, I saw the tunnel. Flashes of what I had seen the last time I was here burned through my head, and I held tightly to Jonathan's arm. He put his arm around my shoulder and supported me, continuing his steps and pulling me along with him._

_Eager to bring up…well, anything to get my mind off of the images, I pulled out random facts._

"_Your parents are doing alright…my father officially called off your search one month ago. You had a lovely service…"_

"_I don't care, Evelyn."_

_I aimed my eyes at the ground, immediately feeling insecure. I sensed the darkness closing in around us as we entered the tunnel, and it became hard for me to breathe. Sensing my discomfort, Jonathan pulled me in against his chest, and held me tightly. His lips pressed against my forehead, and his hand trailed my jaw line before lifting up at my chin. Our eyes locked, and it became hard for me to breathe for an entirely different reason. _

"_I don't care about anything…or anyone…but you."_

_I swallowed, my throat feeling very dry. I parted my lips and exhaled and his eyes clamped shut. I pressed my body against him, not being able to get close enough to him._

"_Evelyn…"_

_He held me back slightly, putting a small amount of space in between us._

"_Listen to me. I meant what I said before. I meant every word."_

_I nodded, moving my hand up into his hair, combing it back behind his ear, my nails slightly pressing against his scalp. A sound came from within his chest, almost…like a growl._

_Edward and Carlisle immediately came into view, still a ways away. I assumed Jonathan was thinking innocent thoughts as they did not approach. They both walked back out of sight._

"_I meant it when I accepted. You're all I want. And if I can't have you…then I won't have anything."_

_He nodded, extreme sadness filling his eyes. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me, pressing me against him. After a few moments, he set me down, moving his hands to frame my face. He directed my eyes up to his again._

"_I have to let you go."_

"_Okay. I won't though."_

_He sighed at my whisper._

"_I love you."_

_He blinked at me, his eyes hard at my words. He clenched his teeth and twisted his fingers into my hair, shifting his gaze from one of my eyes to the other. Then without warning, he pressed his lips against mine. I was caught off guard, but the warmth that flooded through my body at the contact of his cold lips set me afire and I eagerly reciprocated. I understood this would be our last meeting, the last time we touched, and that understanding launched my desire. It wasn't that I just wanted him…rather, I needed him. _

_One of his hands was on the side of my neck, his long fingers framing my face with his thumb under my chin, directing me to whichever way he wanted. His other hand had drifted to my lower back, and I gasped as his grip on me tightened. His tongue slipped over my lips and I was reminded of the time I was stung by a jellyfish when swimming in Maine last summer. A series of sharp, quick jolts of electricity ran through my body, causing me to stiffen and then completely surrender. My lips parted fully and all inhibition left me. _

_Forgive me, Father…_

_He pulled back and kissed my cheek repeatedly, his breath against my skin causing my head to roll back._

"_I want…to spend…the rest…of my life with you…" he whispered against my cheek, peppering in kisses as he neared my lips again. I wrapped my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer, allowing myself to be the aggressor. I groaned again, leaning my head back to take a much needed breath. My eyes were closed, my chest was heaving, and my body was aching with desire._

"_For eternity…" We made eye contact just as I whispered the continuation of his vow, and he kissed my lips once more. This time it was different. Softer. More reserved. Less sexual need, more love and devotion. I kept my eyes closed, willing the tears of realization to stop in their tracks. This was it. _

_A sharp, excruciating pain caused my eyes to shoot open. I inhaled deeply, my fingernails digging into Jonathan's upper arms. I gasped for breath, my legs giving out from underneath me. I was held up just by Jonathan, his arm wrapped around my waist. His other hand was on the back of my neck. Holding me still. I began to shudder involuntarily as the realization hit. Jonathan's face was buried in my neck, my hair hiding him from view. The sharp pain was him…he had bitten me. He was in the process. He wasn't stopping. _

_I screamed, my voice coming out as a shadowy whisper. I fell to the floor and saw Edward on top of Jonathan. My hands flew up to my neck and I clawed at my skin; the burning sensation was unbearable. I felt as if someone was stripping my skin, strip by strip from my body, then throwing alcohol on the wound. My legs thrashed and my back arched. I saw the face of Carlisle, but it was through flooded vision. It seemed as if I were looking through a glass cup full of water…I could make out his shape, but not his details. His cool hands pressed against my forehead, then my neck, and I found momentary relief. Soon even his hands contained the heat that was essentially torturing me. I wanted to find Jonathan, I couldn't see him any more, the darkness of the tunnel overwhelming me. I screamed; in pain, in anger, in confusion, in love. I begged for mercy, for forgiveness…_

_And then it all went black._

_------_

_whew! thanks for hangin in there...let me know what you think!  
_


	16. Change of Plans

_yay for next update! first of all, a big thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story (or me) to their favorites! a special shout out to Lily Orange...thanks for all the adding! i hope everyone enjoys this next chapter!_

_so to clarify a something i was asked about the last chapter...yes, Jonathan changed Evie. Because he couldn't live for eternity without her...obviously, he did not have the will power like Edward. _

_on with the show, please review!_

---

I decided it was time to stop when we arrived in Coos Bay, Oregon. It was a little after 10am, and even though Bella was asleep with her head against the window, Edward and I kept hearing her stomach growl. Luckily in the small but popular oceanfront town, it was overcast, so we could pull over and get a decent meal instead of getting her something to eat through a drive through.

We passed through the main street, spying cute little cafes with long lines and full dining patios, but ultimately decided on a diner off of a side road, which was much less crowded and conveniently facing West. The parking lot was small and shadowed in by a large hotel, so even if the sun decided to peek out Edward wouldn't have much trouble blending in.

Once I pulled in, Edward reached his hand between our seats and ran his fingers up Bella's arm. She stirred.

"Bella…" he whispered, and at the sound of his voice she moved her arm down quickly, waking with a start. Her forehead fell forward against the glass of her window and she winced, rubbing her skin with her fingers. Edward furrowed his eyebrows, but broke into an innocent smile as Bella looked back at him. She offered him a weak one back.

"Don't try and say you aren't hungry, Bella, we've been listening to your stomach for at least three hours."

She licked her lips and looked out the windshield, taking in the diner in front of us. She looked up at the sky and nodded to herself, mentally notating that it was overcast; therefore, the vampires would be okay. I opened my door and slid out, fluidly lifting my seat forward with one movement so Edward could get out of the back. He was out in a second, and he strode over to the passenger door and opened it to assist Bella out of the car. I brushed my shirt, straightening it against my stomach. I picked at lint that had gathered on my jeans and then looked up at Bella and Edward. She had her hand at the back of her neck, scratching her nails through her hair as she attempted to smooth it back into a low ponytail. She shrugged off her vest and Edward held it for her, and then placed his hand on the small of her back. I led the way to the diner, with Edward reaching in front of me to open the door. I smiled and entered, Bella following me and Edward bringing up the rear. As soon as the little bell above the door jingled throughout the room, at least ten sets of eyes were on us, and the whole room seemed to stop. I bit my lower lip, running my eyes across each person, and then rolled my shoulders back and started walking to an empty booth in the back. As we passed people, they snapped out of their stares and went back to eating and talking.

I slid in the red vinyl booth and Bella slid in across from me, followed by Edward. A middle aged waitress arrived at the table a few moments later, three laminated menus in hand. She smiled as she passed them out to each of us, Edward not even bothering to look at it before he pushed it aside. I tapped my nails along the table while I read the menu, feigning an interest in their daily specials.

"Can I get you kids something to drink?" she asked, smoothing her apron down as she looked at Edward. He shook his head, putting his arm around Bella and kissing her forehead.

"Can I have an orange juice, please?" Bella asked, and the waitress nodded, then looked expectantly at me.

I shrugged and smiled.

"I would love to try one of your milkshakes," Edward looked at me with disgust, "but I'll let you pick the flavor."

She smiled back at me.

"Alrighty then, must've been a rough night for you kids if you're having a shake for breakfast. Be right back.

She walked away and Bella picked up a sugar packet, nervously spinning it one corner at a time. Her eyebrows went up and she exhaled.

"Yea, if only she knew…"

Edward smiled at her sarcastic humor, and she smiled back.

"She was imagining us at a party. Made her think of her good ol' days," I added, building a little pyramid with the coffee creamer cups.

"It'd be nice if the worst thing I had to deal with was a hangover the morning after a house party…"

Immediately, Edward's posture stiffened, and he removed his arm from around Bella's shoulders and leaned forward onto the table, his hands folded together. Bella realized her wording and bit her lip.

"I...I didn't mean…I didn't mean it that way…"

_Relax…_

He looked up at me.

_She should have a normal life._

_Yea, well, some good it did when you left, huh. _

His eyes flashed at me.

_Well? What do you expect? You can't coddle her. She's a big girl, she's making her own decisions._

"Hey, that's not fair. Hidden mind conversations aren't allowed."

I smiled, my eyes still on Edward's.

"Sorry Bella. Do you know what you want to eat?"

She shrugged and bit her lip, running a hand through her hair as she eyed the menu again. A moment later, the waitress came back with Bella's juice and a large metal tin and an old fashioned milkshake glass, filled to the brim with chocolate shake topped with whipped cream and a cherry. She looked so proud of her creation, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow that looks amazing!" I exclaimed, maybe a bit too enthusiastically but nonetheless pleasing to the waitress' ears. She grinned ear to ear and crossed her arms under her bosom.

"Thanks! Not too often we get them this early but hell, I hope you enjoy it. Now what can I get you kids to eat?"

"Can I get some French fries? With ranch and BBQ sauce?" I asked, completely feeding into the waitress' thoughts. Edward looked at me, not in the least amused.

"I used to put that on my fries too when I was younger. Have you ever tried dipping them in the milkshake?"

"Yes, that's why I got the shake!"

We laughed, Bella joining in. I smugly smiled at Edward. Bella got my humor.

"Ahhh, well. What about the lovebirds over here, what can I get for you?"

Edward gently nudged Bella, and she bit her lip again.

_She does that a lot._

Edward nodded his head, his eyes fixed on her lips as she read over the menu again.

"Um…can I get the…French toast please? With scrambled eggs and sausage."

"Sure thing. And for you?"

Edward looked up at her and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted when Bella placed her hand on his forearm.

"He loves meatloaf. Is it too early for that?"

The waitress looked at Bella a little odd, but shook her head. I laughed.

"Nope, not too early. That all?"

Edward glared at Bella, then shook his head as he moved his eyes back to the waitress.

"Yep."

She nodded and left, and I threw my head back and continued laughing as Bella innocently smirked at Edward, laughing through her smile.

"You know that you're going to have to eat it so we don't hurt her feelings, right?"

Bella shook her head and threw the packet of sugar at Edward. Just then, my cell phone rang and I picked it up from the table. Both Edward and Bella's attention was on me now, considering only my family and his family had this number. The caller ID read 'ALICE CULLEN' and I exhaled as I pressed the green call button.

"Hey Alice."

"Hi Evie. How is Oregon?"

"Fine. Overcast now, we're at a diner for Bella."

"Wait until you see Edward's face when his meatloaf arrives. It's priceless."

I laughed and Edward rolled his eyes.

"How are things in Forks?"

"Well everyone is doing fine. Victoria isn't here. She left and Emmett and Rosalie are trying to track her, but so far they can't pick up her trail. Tell Bella Charlie is fine."

I nodded.

"Bella, your dad is doing fine," I said to Bella, then redirected back to Alice, "Once I get them to an airport I'll get back and I'll help find her."

"Well…actually Evie…there has been a change of plans. Carlisle would like to speak to you."

"Hello, Evelyn?" Carlisle's smooth, calm voice asked, introducing himself to the conversation.

"Hello Carlisle."

I didn't have a good feeling.

"Evelyn, there has been a change of plans."

The waitress came with a tray full of food, and quite true to her vision, the face Edward made when his large plate of meatloaf was set in front of him was priceless. He moved his hand up to cover his mouth and nose, camouflaging it with a cough so the waitress wouldn't think twice. Bella wickedly grinned as she took a bite of her eggs.

"Carlisle, can I call you back? We've just sat down to eat."

There was silence on the other end of the line, then a sigh.

"Sure. Be careful, okay? Call me back as soon as you can."

He hung up before I could say another word.

--

I ended up eating three French fries before realizing how hungry I was for _my_ type of food. I pushed them around on the plate, not wanting to eat another as the disgust slowly came up from my stomach. Edward smirked, and I rolled my eyes. To mentally shut him up, I brought my milkshake to my lips and took three large gulps, the thick liquid running down my throat. I placed the now empty cup onto the table and Edward looked away.

_Ugh._

I smiled, wiping the froth from my upper lip.

_Okay, well, you win. That was disgusting._

He shook his head in amusement.

_I need to hunt. _

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

_Which diet…?_

I rolled my eyes.

_Question of the day? Chicken or beef._

He nodded his agreement to hunting and looked out at the other patrons of the diner. His plate was utterly untouched. Just then, Bella finished the last piece of her toast and looked at Edward's plate. She pulled it to her and stuck her fork in the meat, causing both Edward and myself to draw back and wince. She had a silly smile on her face as she proceeded to chop it up, pushing around the broken loaf to make it look like some was eaten.

"Well…if I had an appetite for this…it would all be gone after that," I stated, pushing forward my plate of fries. A couple walked through the door and their scents wafted through the air, settling teasingly in my nose. I shut my eyes and inhaled, only to have Edward's voice break through my thoughts.

_We will hunt soon._

I opened my eyes slowly, raising a doubtful eyebrow at him.

_Like when? It'll be a solo trip, you will never bring Bella with you to hunt. Plus, I have to drive._

_We'll figure it out._

_Come on…one human? I'll find a sleaze. Some jerk off who hurts kids. _

"Not funny."

With that, Edward stood and pulled his wallet out. He pulled out a crisp $50 bill and left it on the table, offering his hand to Bella after putting his wallet back in his jeans pocket. I sighed, intentionally stomping my feet as I walked past him to the door. I waved to the waitress, who eagerly waved back at us. We all walked out and gathered around the car, Bella wrapped lovingly in Edward's arms.

"So what happened with Alice and Carlisle?" Bella asked, her head resting against Edward's chest.

"Good question. We need to call them back, all they said was there was a change of plans. I didn't want to have the conversation at the table," I explained, running my hand up through my hair. A breeze blew it around my face, the smell of the close ocean wafting through my nose, invoking a sense of calmness. That's what I needed, a distraction from the scent of human blood.

"Bella, would you like to go get some clothes?"

She bit her bottom lip, again, causing Edward to lean his head back and laugh quietly. I was sure she thought he laughed at the thought of her shopping.

"Um...actually, I hate shopping. I'm fine."

I shook my head. I never understood how some people couldn't enjoy shopping.

"Well, I need more than just this fabulous ensemble," I stated, and motioned down at my worn and dirty jeans and simple top, "and unless you want me to choose your delicates, I suggest you come with me. I'm known to enjoy the racier lingerie."

I shrugged, and lifted both of my hands up to simulate a scale. Bella exhaled, and I knew I won my battle. There was a department store in the strip mall, and without much excitement we spent a good hour buying necessities for our trip. Sooner than I would have liked we were back at my car, and after Edward placed the bags of clothing in the small trunk, we all piled in, again with Edward in the back.

"So what I figure is we'll catch a hotel right around the California border. Get there right around sunset, so I can go hunt. Then I figure I'll stay in so Edward can hunt. Then leave in the morning, get you both set up on a flight somewhere in Northern California, then I'll head back up to Forks to see what's going on."

I nodded my head and looked at Bella, then back at Edward. He looked at me doubtfully.

"I think we need to speak with Carlisle before we make any sort of plans."

I rolled my eyes as I pulled out of our parking spot and drove back to the highway.

_What were you, a Boy Scout?_

While I was annoyed, I knew he was right, and I plugged my cell phone's output cord into the car's stereo. Pressing the green call button, it connected with Alice's number, and the ringing sound echoed through the car's speakers.

"Hi Evie," Alice's voice chirped.

"Hi, Alice. Carlisle around?"

"Yes, hang on. Evie, I know you'll be mad, but please, it's really for the best."

I looked at my stereo and my eyebrows pushed together, my suspicion escalating from a figurative zero up to a ten. This couldn't be good.

"Evelyn?"

"Here. You're on speaker with Edward and Bella."

"Um…could you please take me off? I'd rather have this conversation with you, first."

I shook my head, even though I knew he couldn't see.

"No. Whatever you need to say affects everyone here, not just me."

"I understand that, Evelyn, but there are some things…that are pertinent to us…"

I understood the tone in his voice and it irritated me.

"Oh. Bella can't hear?"

Bella bit her lip and watched the stereo, curious as to what he would say next.

"Well, no not exactly…" Bella exhaled and looked out her window, "Obviously she will find out soon…"

"Look, Carlisle. Bella deserves to know what's going on. I don't understand why she has to constantly be in the dark with the details of what's going on."

"Evelyn, it's for her safety," Edward spoke from the backseat. He was watching Bella, who acted as if she couldn't even hear us.

"I agree with Edward," Carlisle stated.

I watched Bella out of the corner of my eye and shook my head after a moment.

"Yea? Well I don't. I disagree completely. My opinion? Bella should be the first to know what's going on. She is the only one who physically can't handle whatever might come at her. So to me, it's smarter to fill her in so she at least knows what to expect."

She snapped her head to face me, her mouth slightly open, her eyes wide with…surprise, maybe? Both Edward and Carlisle were quiet, so I took it as my cue to continue.

"Look, you guys protect her, and you put your necks on the line day in and day out to ensure her safety. And you all do a great job at it. But you have to realize that you're also hurting her. You aren't giving her the respect of letting her know what our world is like."

She looked down at her hands, fiddling with her nails nervously as I spoke.

"She wants to become one of us, right? She's told you all, time and time again, that she wants it. Alice has seen it happening. She's dating Edward, she knows his secret, she knows about all of us, she knows about the Volturi for crying out loud. How much information can you 'protect' her from when she has been face to face with the most feared aspect of our world?"

Bella looked up and at me, her face portraying a sense of relief. Of what, I was not sure. Man it would be nice to read her mind.

"She wants in to our little club? Let her see it. Let her make the educated choice. Shouldn't she see the danger, first hand, before accepting it as her fate?"

We all were quiet for a few minutes. Edward was thinking about the disadvantages, always going back to how it wasn't safe for Bella.

_How safe is it to leave her in a dark room so she can't even see the monsters out to get her?_

He shut up after that.

"Victoria is no longer in Forks. Bella, your home was turned upside down, completely ransacked. Charlie was at work, and Alice and Jasper were able to clean it all up before he came home. They are watching over him now. Emmett and Rosalie went out to try and track her, but last I heard they were having little success. Alice saw the vision of her and her newborn chasing after you in the Corvette, she believes they quit trailing you and went back to Bella's home."

I smiled the whole time he talked. He was letting Bella hear, and she looked utterly entranced, albeit terrified, by what he was saying.

"Alice also had a vision of Victoria in a big city, not anywhere near here. She was hiding in shadows because she was out while the sun was."

This tidbit caught my attention, and my smile turned into a scowl.

"That's reckless…why would she risk exposing herself during the day?" I asked, my tone portraying my seriousness. I dealt closely with my family in Volturra when it came to newborn vampires who didn't seem to understand that we needed to keep a low profile. But Victoria was not a newborn, she had to know of the Volturi and their laws. "Is she that stupid?"

Carlisle exhaled, his breath hitting the receiver on the phone and sending a loud sound back to us.

"We are not sure what she has planned. We were hoping…that you might have some insight. Considering your current residence with the Volturi, we figured you might have an idea."

"Wait…you think I know what she has planned?" I asked defensively.

"Evelyn, we do not doubt you…"

"Like hell you don't!" I exclaimed, shaking my head in frustration.

"Carlisle, her intentions are not harmful. She's not blocked her mind once the whole time she has been with us," Edward interjected. My jaw was clenched tightly, venom pooling in my mouth not because of a particular scent, but just because of my anger.

_How DARE they accuse me…after everything I've done…_

_They have not accused you…calm down…we'll figure it out._

I huffed, rolling my shoulders back as an attempt to relax back into my seat.

"Please, Evelyn…understand our questioning. Alice has similarly stood by your side and defended your intentions. Understand my concern for my family and my need for clarification."

I nodded, forgetting for a moment he could not see me.

"Can you please inform us of _exactly_…why…you were sent here?"

It was as if everything in the car froze. Bella kept her eyes on me, and I felt Edward's bore into the back of my head. His thoughts reflected Carlisle's question, and I exhaled quietly.

"The Volturi were concerned of your family being exposed due to Bella. My job was to, like I originally told you all, to just observe. They wanted one of their own to see that Bella would keep her mouth shut. And if she hadn't, to take care of the situation."

Edward growled, and I lifted a hand to quiet him, my expression showing the exasperation I felt.

"They were also aware of the situation with James, and Victoria going after Bella to gain revenge. With knowledge of the…effect…Bella has on Edward, as well as the rest of your family, and even on them," I paused, looking at Bella and offering a small smile, "they wanted to ensure her protection."

"Her protection?" Carlisle asked, his voice full of doubt and surprise.

"Yes, her protection."

I offered no more.

"So, you were sent as my bodyguard?"

I laughed. I would have normally grown furious at the idea of being a bodyguard for a human, but essentially, it was the truth.

"Basically."

"What about Edward?" Bella asked, looking back at him. I didn't have to read her mind to know that she was thinking that no one could protect her like Edward could.

"Edward, if you haven't noticed, is a little spell bound by you, Bella. While his love and instinct is strong to protect you, he also puts too much thought in the _idea_ of protecting you. The Volturi were doubtful of his abilities to do what was needed to save you."

"An example?" asked Carlisle.

I shrugged.

"Simple. If it came down to Bella living or dying, Edward would of course do whatever he could to ensure she lived. But, if it came down to Bella dying, as in death, or dying as in us…well…he'd have a bit more trouble with that."

I shrugged. Edward swore at me, but I gave him no response. What was the point?

"This had…nothing to do with your personal history with Victoria?"

Carlisle's question hit me like a ton of bricks. I don't know why I thought he wouldn't remember that night in the park.

"Who else better to put an end to her?" I replied, after a few silent moments of trying to think of what to say.

I heard Carlisle sigh on the other line, and Bella looked at me curiously, and then turned out to look out the window.

"Thank you for filling us in. This leads me to the change of plans…instead of you coming back here, I think it's best for you to accompany Bella and Edward. Alice said they will be going to London?"

"Excuse me?"

I didn't want to go to London. I wanted to go back to Forks, track down Victoria, and take care of business.

_She isn't in Forks anymore._

I glared at Edward through the rear view mirror.

_Well then I'd __find__ her._

"Well, since it seems Victoria is venturing out in the daytime, and is no longer here, I believe it isn't a stretch that wherever Bella is, she won't be far behind. With you, in addition to Edward, Bella can be assured safety, both during the day and night."

"I think you're taking that bodyguard thing a little too literally, Carlisle."

"Evelyn, Bella needs protection…"

"Bella is a big girl."

"Bella is a human," Edward interjected, and Bella frowned.

"I don't understand what you guys think is going to happen with her. She's made the choice to be involved in our world, Edward, you tried leaving once and that didn't work out too well. She loves you, you love her, your family has adopted her as one of their own. What do you plan on doing, keeping her locked in a safe to 'protect' her? What is she to you, Edward, a pet?"

"You need to—" he started, but I quickly cut him off.

"No, Edward, you need to stop and listen. Alice sees it happening. It's going to happen. She will become a vampire. Get over it. You can't spend the rest of her life trying to protect her. As long as she is involved with you, she is in danger, because you're a vampire and she's a human. One plus one equals two. It's that simple.

Instead of directing her the other way and keeping her in this safe bubble, you should be informing her of what exactly it means to be a vampire. The sacrifice, the hunt, the life…I don't think there has ever been a human who seriously asked to become one of us…so you should do her a favor and make her decision an educated one."

I exhaled, the car silent after my rant. The phone call was still connected, but the line was quiet. Eager for some sort of noise, I pressed my foot down on the gas, and smiled as I heard the engine purr.

"I think she's right," Bella whispered about a minute later. I turned my head and looked at her, nodding my head in agreement.

"Why?" I asked, wanting Edward and Carlisle to hear from the horse's mouth.

"Because…I mean, to me, the decision is made up. I've been involved with James, was bitten by him…chased and hunted by Victoria…I've run to the Volturi to save you, Edward…" she looked back at him, her eyes pleading with him silently, "and what did they say? They wanted to kill me."

She bit her lip and ran her hand through her hair, then moved her eyes to the stereo.

"I love your family, Carlisle. It's stronger than my blood family, it's like it was…fate. Even Rosalie."

I laughed out loud. Rosalie was difficult all the way around.

"I don't think that I would have this connection with your family, this…deep love for Edward…if it were meant to end. Evelyn said no one has ever chosen to become a vampire…that may be true, but I think it sort of…chooses you. And I've been chosen, to spend the rest of my li-….well…eternity…with Edward. It's fate."

"Bella…"

Edward said it in a hushed tone, his hand reaching forward to touch her arm. She looked at his hand, which entered into a small stream of sunlight. She watched it and put her hand under his fingers, holding it still so she could watch the glimmering pigment of his skin.

"Edward…I love this. It is not horrible or hard to look at. I want to share this with you, so you don't feel like a monster anymore."

The car was once again quiet.

"And if you don't turn me, the Volturi will, and I don't think they will be so inclined to helping me stick with an animal only diet."

She smirked, trying her hand at a joke to lighten the mood. Edward eyebrows furrowed though, and his thoughts picked out the grave truth in that statement. So, I laughed instead. Bella offered me a weak smile in thanks.

"Bella…I personally have no doubt on your dedication to becoming…one of us. But I will not step in to take matters into my own hands. You are Edward's mate, and I will leave that decision up to him. I hope that everyone else can respect that as well."

Carlisle ended his piece, and I knew he added the last sentence for my benefit. I shrugged my shoulders, knowing he couldn't see. After a few moments, he excused himself, wished us a safe trip, and hung up the phone. I lightened my pressure on the gas pedal as we left the town limits and turned the CD player on. I knew Edward wanted to speak to Bella, but he thought to me that it would be where he could look her in the face, not from the backseat. So to avoid a few hours of silence, I hoped the melodies of classical music that we felt fondly of would relieve the awkwardness. Mentally, Edward and I discussed our new plan. We would get a hotel in Eureka, California so we could all shower and so Bella could sleep comfortably in a bed, as well as giving me the chance to hunt. Then we would fly out of San Francisco to London. All of us.

--

_any questions? please review!_


	17. Equidistant

_HI EVERYONE! Hope you all had a fantastic holiday season, and a wonderful new year! So it turns out my computer has been lame...I have uploaded three chapters but for whatever reason, it has not submitted them officially. So I apologize for the extreme delay in updates...im so sorry!_

_I of course, do not own Twilight or any of its characters. All kudos originate to Stephanie Meyer._

_Read on!_

---------------

"So, tell me, Bella…what is appeasing to you about werewolves?"

We were in the hotel room in Eureka, a fabulous four star suite on the highest level. We sat outside on the large terrace, Bella wrapped in a blanket and sitting on a lounge chair and I on the wrought iron railing. Our hair flew in the wind, the night sky and the bright moon giving a peaceful and relaxing tone to the evening. Edward insisted Bella be kept warm with help of the large chenille throw, tucking her in like a child before he went off to shower. I sat, perfectly comfortable in the chilly climate and biting wind, in a white tank top and my jeans. I hadn't showered yet; I would after Edward finished. We couldn't afford to leave Bella alone for even a moment.

I heard her sigh as I looked over my shoulder. We were seven stories up, and I watched the valet below drive the cars of the hotel's other guests. The street was lit in nightlife, people out walking to the nearby restaurants and bars. It was 9:30pm; the limbo in town between too late and too early.

"It's nothing about werewolves. Or vampires. Jacob is my best friend…it doesn't matter what he is."

I looked back at her and tilted my head, swinging my feet like a child.

"And when you are a vampire…will he say the same?"

Her eyebrows pressed against each other and her lips tensed into a small line. She shook her head and looked to the side, pushing her hair behind her ear before looking down.

"No. But that's not his fault. He is made to hate vampires. It's in his blood. He wouldn't hate me…but he would hate what I was."

"You know he cares for you? Like Edward does?"

Something about Bella made me feel relaxed, and I didn't even notice how I had started a conversation about typical 'girl talk'. She suppressed a smile and laughed in her throat.

"He just doesn't know any other girls. I'm sure the next new girl he sees, he'll end up liking."

I laughed and shook my head.

"Man, Bella, if only you could hear his thoughts. Maybe you're supernatural too. Like a witch or something, and you have this love potion that makes male monsters fall head over heels for you."

She laughed.

"Not even just monsters, there were a few guys at my school that I could tell liked me…"

We both laughed, and as it faded into a comfortable silence I heard Edward exiting the bathroom. I sighed and decided not to say anything. I heard him dress, and a few moments later I watched him walk through the open sliding glass door. Bella appeared to be zoned out on a brick column on the other side of the terrace, and did not move as he approached.

_Everything okay?_

I nodded, and he sat and watched Bella. She looked deep in thought, and I sympathized with her and assumed she was thinking about those boys she left behind at Forks High. Not the boys themselves, but the humans. The human life, and whatever path she would have gone down if she had never met Edward. Edward agreed with my assumption, and I mentally scolded him for feeling guilty again. Seriously, he would just have to get over it.

"Love?"

Bella whipped her head around and smiled a beautiful smile when she saw Edward. He was at her side in a second and she scooted over so he could sit on the chair with her. She offered him some of the blanket and he raised one eyebrow, answered back by the shrug of her shoulders. Edward winced as she shivered when her shoulder touched his, and then tucked the blanket around her even tighter. She rested her head on his shoulder and they proceeded to snuggle; I watched and nodded my head the whole time. After they seemed to be comfortable, I began feeling uncomfortable, and hopped down from the railing and onto the terrace's tile floor.

"I'm gonna shower. You kids have fun."

They didn't move as I walked past them, nor did I expect them too. They needed this time alone together; I knew Edward would be the only one who could make her feel somewhat okay with the situation at hand. Plus, the sooner I showered, the sooner I could hunt. I felt like a cow; I never hunted this often. But with living…well, sustaining…on human blood for the last 10 years or so, even a happy little bear family hardly quenched my thirst. Added with the thrill of finally seeing Victoria...and the adrenaline fueled by my bloodlust…I was pleased with my self control around all the humans in the hotel. It wasn't hard to resist…no, I had gotten used to being around humans during my time with the Cullens. It was just tempting. And considering the last decade I lived with vampires who encouraged human sacrifice, well…it was just a bit of a transition going back to the vegetarian thing.

I showered quickly and wrapped myself in a robe provided by the hotel. I peeked out the sliding glass door and saw Edward still holding Bella.

_Go ahead and hunt. I will hunt after she is asleep._

I did not reply; my exit from the sitting room being my answer. I disrobed once in the back bedroom and looked through my bag of new clothes. I decided on basics, yet again, and pulled a white short sleeved top over my new gray bra, and black cargo pants over simple black briefs. I pulled my hair up in a ponytail and caught my reflection on my way out of the hotel. I looked plain; as plain as our kind could look, which was still breathtakingly beautiful. But I didn't have to worry about looking sexy or inviting, I wasn't out to lure a human tonight. Eureka was a prime location for cougars and mountain lions, and while a good looking, strong man might fill me up a little better, I had to admit it was fun running through the trees after my prey. I moved calmly through the lobby, getting looks from people for both my attractiveness and for not wearing a coat. I made eye contact with no one as I exited the lobby, and once I was outside the cool air whipped around me. I closed my eyes inhaled, finding the scent of the closest wooded area, and then walked normally until I turned down a residential area. From there, I ran, pushing myself as fast as I could go, imagining I was chasing Victoria down. She was all I could think of, and part of me wished she had trailed us to California, that she was following me now, waiting for the right moment to try and kill me. It would be easier to kill her without anyone around.

_Here I go again…_

I shook my head and tried to focus on finding an animal to kill. It was bordering on an obsession now, the constant thought of Victoria. She had been the source of so many problems, but while I was at Volterra it was easy to keep my mind sidetracked. There, I felt like an actual vampire…not a self-loathing human wannabe. And my temporary transformation back to my old 'human' self was definitely instigating the passion behind the hatred.

_Too long a story to even think about…_

I scolded myself as I caught the scent of a cougar, and vowed to not think of anything but protecting Bella until we figured out the next step.

The kill was easy; almost too easy. So I killed four more times, my mind clouding over in the thrill of the hunt so I only realized I had made another kill when I could bring no more blood from the warm carcass' neck. I stood over the fourth cougar after I drained it and nudged it slightly with my foot, feeling physically full yet mentally empty. I watched the forest around me, the cool breeze blowing slightly through the trees, and sighed.

I hoped I wouldn't be this discontent the whole time I was around the Cullens, and then made my way back to the hotel. I knew Edward needed to hunt, and while I still wanted to run far away and conquer the rest of the forest until I got to one particular redhead….damn it, I told myself I wouldn't think of her again…I knew a well-fed and nourished Edward would be a better asset than a hungry and edgy one.

By the time I made it back to the hotel lobby it was just after 11pm. I ran my fingers through my hair once inside the elevator, and heard Edward's thoughts as soon as I slid my plastic card through the reader above the doorknob. He thought of Bella's beauty as she slept, and how she looked so serene.

"Her nightmares haven't kicked in yet?"

When I walked in to the bedroom I saw them on the bed, Bella under the covers and curled tightly against Edward's side. He combed through her hair with one hand and traced small circles on her elbow with the other. He shook his head and I stood still, unsure of what to do.

"Well um…you should hunt…"

"Give me a minute…" he murmured, resting his chin on Bella's head, her scent flooding through his nostrils. It affected him so much I felt it through his thoughts. I nodded in response, eager to get away from them.

It was an odd feeling, that surge of obsession over Victoria battling against the newfound discomfort around happy couples. Two things that I had put behind me and moved forward from…now both came crashing down against me every single day.

I took my place on the ledge of the balcony, sitting comfortably on a brick post. I overlooked the city as it started to wind down, and lowered my head as I heard Edward approach me. We sat, in outward and inward silence, before he placed a hand on my shoulder. I remained still and thought nothing, and just as soon as he placed it on my skin he removed it, and went back into the room. A moment later I heard the door of the room open and close, and knew he left to hunt. My assumption was correct as I saw him saunter down the sidewalk below me, his hands in his pockets and his head down. He never made eye contact with me, but I read his thoughts loud and clear.

_Keep her safe._

I nodded, knowing he couldn't see me, then watched as he disappeared down a side street. I left the post and instead, sat on the lounge chair Bella and Edward occupied not too long ago. I maneuvered it to where I could see Bella out of the corner of my eye, and only gave her my full attention when she moved in her sleep. I watched the sky the rest of the time, and looked for shooting stars.

I found six in total before Bella's nightmares picked up. And wished six times for some sort of peace.

----

Please review! happy new year!


	18. Letters Home

_Hi all! Thanks Jazaray for adding this story to your Favorites list! I appreciate it! And thanks, Penelope Swan, for your review of Equidistant, I will be updating often!_

_Of course, I am not Stephanie Meyer, so none of this world belongs to me =(  
_

_Here is the next chapter...it's short, but covers a lot. Thanks again, please read, enjoy, and review!_

--------

Hi Dad,

I'm sorry again for leaving so soon. I hope you can understand, Edward's grandmother is very sick and Carlisle suggested Edward and I leave as soon as possible. I know you're upset, but hopefully Alice's visit the other day helped you see that it was really important for the whole family that I go with Edward. It's tearing him apart, Dad, and I know he's not your favorite person but he is hurting and he needs me right now. He appreciates your understanding, and his grandma was so happy to meet me.

We made it in to London this morning, and I made Alice promise to show you my emails as soon as she gets them. I'll be home before you know it, probably before you even received a hand-written letter in the regular mail.

Hope you can understand, Dad, and again, I'm sorry. I'll be safe. You be safe too.

Love,

Bella

Dear Dad,

Edward's grandma is doing alright…hanging in there.

It's really nice here…just as downcast as Forks, but with less trees and a lot more history. Edward took me to see Big Ben…you know, the big clock. And then we went to Westminster Abbey. We had to go shopping…and get me a nice coat. It's been raining so much, and shopping on the other side of the world does not make it any better.

It's really nice here, Dad, maybe one day you and I could make a trip out here.

Love you, miss you, be safe.

Bella

Hey Dad,

I don't think I've told you about Edward's cousin, Evelyn. She is here with us, she's a little younger than Edward. She knows London really well, and she took us to Buckingham Palace. The guards with the big furry hats really don't smile or move or anything! It was funny watching Evie…Edward's cousin, that's what everyone calls her…try and make them laugh. She is the one responsible for all the pictures of me…she won't put the camera down. It's annoying, but she always says it's for you…so remember all the sacrifices I'm making for you.

I miss you. Be safe.

Love,

Bella

Hi Dad,

How was your dinner with Alice? She told me she cooked you a five star meal…I wouldn't doubt it; you know how over the top she gets. I hope work is going all right for you. How is Jacob? I've talked to him, but just barely. Are he and Billy and the rest of the guys doing okay? I worry about them more than you know…please let them know I miss them?

Next on Evie's to do list is the British Museum. I included some pictures of us around the city and on Edward's family's land. I'll send you some of the museum once we go.

Hey Dad, I miss you, and I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. Every time we think Edward's grandma is doing better and we make plans to leave, something comes up and she takes a turn for the worst again. I know three weeks is a long time, and when I talked to Mom she said she was worried with me being so far away. But I promise I'm safe. Edward and Evie are doing a great job at protecting me. Trust me, even if…say…some sort of mystical monster were after me…they would keep me safe. Trust me.

I'll call you soon, I promise.

I love you, miss you. Be safe, Dad.

Bella

Hi Dad,

Edward's grandmother passed. Edward and Evie are organizing the funeral, and we will leave the day after they have it.

I have to be honest, and it may sound a little harsh, but I'm excited to come home. I miss you. And I'm sure the pizza delivery man needs a night off.

Have you talked to Jacob? I haven't been able to reach him. I'm worried about him...can you tell him that? Thanks, Dad.

Well, I'll be home soon. After a month of being out of the country, I never thought I'd say it but Forks is actually looking kind of good.

I'll call you when I have the details of us coming home.

Love you, miss you.

Bella


End file.
